La mentira que trajo consigo la tragedia - Un segundo de diferencia
by Desaid
Summary: La favorita de esa persona hace una propuesta al príncipe de las deducciones. ¿Qué pasará con Conan Vineyard ahora que ahora lleve el apellido del diablo? Pero los planes de Vermouth no ocurren como ella espera, un accidente retrasa sus planes y pone la vida de Conan en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la versión de Wattpad, espero que les llame la atención.

Las actualizaciones las comentó por tumblr (desaidas. tumblr. com)

 **Todo puede cambiar en un solo segundo.**

* * *

 **_Capítulo 1_**

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

Había amanecido como un día cualquiera en Beika. Los crímenes regulares eran siempre los mismos. Asesinato, secuestro... Y ciertamente los homicidios eran ya cosa de todos los días.

O al menos lo eran para cierto ángel de la muerte como algunos lo llamaban. Esto se debía a que la mayoría de veces, a donde iba llevaba la muerte con él. Aunque para él y para los demás eso era algo muy estúpido y sin importancia.

Shinichi Kudo, una víctima del APTX 4869. Creó una mentira lo suficientemente convincente para poder atrapar a quienes le dieron a beber el veneno. Sin embargo, poco o nada sabía de lo que podría llegar a pasar algún tiempo después. Como por ejemplo, la aparición de Shiho Miyano, una de las responsables de crear el APTX 4869, la droga que lo convirtió en un niño de siete años. Y hermana de una víctima de los hombres de negro.

Pero las mentiras siempre son malas, ya que pueden llegar a terminar con nosotros.

Y eso es lo que le paso a Conan Edogawa...

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

El famoso detective de preparatoria, Shinichi Kudo, había estado ausente últimamente. No iba a clases o se tenía noticias de él. Algunos pensaron que estaba muerto pero la policía, que había sido testigo de varias apariciones de él, sabían a ciencia cierta que no estaba muerto. Aunque algunos sospechaban que podría padecer de alguna enfermedad del corazón, eso debido a que en sus apariciones siempre mencionaba o señalaba su corazón como la fuente de un gran dolor agudo.

Pero ahora, ya algún tiempo desde su última aparición, la gente no estaba muy pendiente del joven detective de preparatoria. Sino más bien estaban interesados en un detective ahora de renombre Kogoro Mouri. Quien tenía una hija y un niño de un familiar viviendo con él.

Ya a la mitad del ciclo escolar, Conan caminaba con sus amigos hacia la escuela Teitan. Tendrían muy pronto exámenes importantes de rutina. El profesor Agasa los había entretenido el día anterior con un nuevo invento el cual Conan y Haibara había habían disfrutado por igual. Ya más animados para los exámenes, la liga de los pequeños detectives iban a clases. Sin percatarse que alguien los seguía y observaba a Conan con binoculares desde un porche negro.

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

 **Pov Gin**

Esa maldita mujer se había empeñado por todos los medios en hacer que le debía algún favor. Para mi mala suerte lo logro y ahora estaba en medio del favor que me había pedido. Si hubiera sido asesinar a alguien no me habría molestado como lo estoy ahora. Estaba prácticamente de niñera de un niño en particular. De siete años, cabello marrón semi negro y ojos azules. Era japonés y no se parecía en nada a Vermouth. Pensaría que no era su hijo, claro si ella no fuera una experta en el disfraz. Por lo menos el niño actuaba de una manera normal. Sería interesante ver como seria en unos años más.

— Así que él es el hijo de esa mujer. — su actuar era simple, pasaba perfectamente desapercibido.

— Aniki, ¿Por qué tenemos que recoger a ese niño? — Vodka había estado de acuerdo conmigo. El asunto era sospechoso ¿Por qué ella no podía ir a buscar a su propio hijo?

— Esa mujer quiere que nos lo llevemos por un rato, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema en llevarlo done queramos ¿O sí? — tenía un encargo que no podía ser aplazado más. El niño tendría que ir con nosotros. Tenía por lo menos tres horas para llevarlo con Vermouth. Sacarlo durante clases en la escuela, nos traería muchas preguntas, este era el mejor momento para una presentación.

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

— Conan- kun, Ai-chan nos dijo que estaría en la escuela esperándonos. — Ayumi tenía un ligero dolor de garganta, producto de un reciente resfriado que había tenido no hacia mucho tiempo.

— Ya veo, entonces apresurémonos — minutos antes Conan había visto discutir a Ran con el detective durmiente, por lo que tuvo que salir un poco tarde de casa. La razón por la que ahora estaba caminando un poco más rápido.

Gin y Vodka decidieron interceptarlo dos cuadras antes de que arribará a su escuela. Por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad y detuvieron el auto justo en frente de los niños, cuando estaban por cruzar la calle.

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

 **-Pov Conan-**

Porch negro... 356A, una terrible sensación había recorrido todo su cuerpo. ¿Sería miedo, terror o algo aun peor?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba en shock ya que todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Ellos lo habían acorralado con los niños, era el peor escenario, no podría escapar sin riesgo de que alguno de los demás fuera capturado.

— Conan-kun ¿Quién es él? — Ayumi había podido descifrar que el ambiente se estaba tensando.

Ayumi, tras varios meses de conocer a Conan, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Ya que el chico de gafas, estaba paralizado como si no creyera lo que tenía frente a él...

— Soy el padre de Conan pequeños... Ya tenemos que irnos, tu madre nos está esperando.

Ayumi, Genta y Misuhiko estaban sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían conocido en persona al padre de su amigo. Gin estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa los hizo sentirse extraños a todos.

Mientras que Conan permanecía aturdido y más alterado que antes... Sus amigos que ya habían superado la impresión de la presencia del 'padre de Conan, empezaron a cuestionarle por qué no se los había presentado con anterioridad.

— Vamos Conan— Gin le abrio la puerta de su porche a Conan, quien sabía que su siguiente acción provocaría o no, el infierno para sus amigos...

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

 **\- Pov Conan-**

Esto no podía estar pasando ¿verdad? Era imposible, era algo ilógico lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sido cuidadoso o al menos en la mayor parte... Nadie sabía quién o qué era. "

 _"¡Había sido cuidadoso joder!"_ Aun en la fiesta donde Gin los había acorralado. Solo había uno de ellos o... ¿Acaso no fue así?

Pero, eso significaría que... Si ellos están aquí entonces... ¿Shiho estaría muerta?

Cabía la posibilidad de que ya la hubieran matado y que ahora estuvieran tras de mí. O que yo sería el primero y que luego fueran tras ella.

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¿Qué pasará con los chicos y Ran?_

Ellos estaban en la lista de estos sujetos. Serian asesinados y sería nuestra culpa... no, solo sería la mía. Shiho me lo había advertido... y yo simplemente no la escuché.

Estaba alterado y paralizado completamente. Los demás parecían no notar como estaba... ellos no tenían miedo... ya que lo que acababa de pasar, esta situación, era aparentemente lo más normal del mundo...

 _"Ahora en frente de mi supuesto padre..."_

Estoy acorralado, sin darme cuenta otra vez mis piezas habían desaparecido sin poder realizar una jugada. La reina, los peones y torres me estaban dando jaque. Tal como... mis padres cuando me jugaron esa broma de mal gusto en el hotel.

 _"¿Broma?... ¿Y si esta es una broma de mis padres?..."_

Las circunstancias en las que se estaba dando este "accidental" encuentro eran muy sospechosas... Un plan sorpresa que no fue bien planeado ¿Qué tal que esta es otra de sus bromas?... "Eso podría tener un poco más de sentido ¿no?"

De ser así no había peligro alguno. Aunque...

Si me equivocaba en esta deducción... **" _¿Una broma o el fin?"_**

Al final solo había una salida, ya fuera una broma o no...

— Es mejor que no los retrase más, adiós— Con la mayor naturalidad que su cuerpo le brindo, se despidió de sus amigos antes de subir al porche.

— ¡Hasta mañana Conan! — el trio se despidió alegre de su compañero, estaban muy impresionados ya que finalmente, habían conocido al padre del Conan Edogawa. Aquel hombre, ese maniático de Sherlock Holmes, que en honor a su escritor favorito había nombrado a su hijo Conan.

Sin prestar más atención al asunto, observaron como el padre de Conan subía a su auto y posteriormente como desparecieron en el Porch tras voltear en una esquina.

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

Aun no convencido del asunto, el ex estudiante de preparatoria no apartaba la mirada del espejo retrovisor. Conan no perdería de vista ni un segundo a su "padre", era consiente que de no ser una broma, necesitaría aprovechar cada segundo. Así mismo empezaba enumerar planes de escape en caso de ser atacado o amenazado. No obstante, una pregunta llego rápidamente a él para poder salir finalmente de dudas.

— ¿Donde esta ella? — solo esperaba con ansias oír la risa de su padre pero, no fue así. Ya que recibió una mirada de terror en su lugar, una mirada que nunca antes había visto... "Nadie se le comparaba."

— Pronto la veraz, pero... Mientras tanto iremos a jugar un juego—

No había ni un rastro de sarcasmo, diversión o mentira en sus frías palabras. Repentinamente el pequeño detective sintió como dentro de sí, la incertidumbre lo envolvía.

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

 **\- POV CONAN-**

Sus palabras, cada sílaba acabó dejándome con nauseas. Mi padre no era un actor como mamá y esa mirada, por más que estuviera actuando, sin una máscara que no me dejara ver su alma, caí finalmente en cuenta... En una de las conclusiones que más odiaría en toda mi vida... Esa mirada no era suya... Él no era mi padre... Él era Gin.

 **\- POV CONAN-**

Sin la intención de empeorar su situación, Conan quedo estático y tenso.

El automóvil avanzaba con una velocidad regular, no obstante no se detuvo en absoluto hasta llegar al campo de tiro.

Conan sonrió, ya esperaba algo así; la mejor manera de matar a alguien... Un campo de tiro, empezó a transpirar ligeramente mientras que sus ojos miraban la manija de la puerta. Estaba consciente de que no podría hacer ningún movimiento brusco. En algún momento de estos últimos 30 minutos había sido puesto en jaque al borde del tablero, acorralado por dos alfiles a cada lado.

Agriamente saboreó su suerte mientras Gin se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y finalmente bajaba del automóvil.

— ¿Qué esperas?—preguntó con impaciencia.

— Aniki, el muchacho espera que le abras la puerta.— Sonrió con sorna Vodka.

Gin frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta trasera del porche. Conan seguía quieto, cada segundo era un logro. Él era consciente que su vida acabaría tan pronto como se alejara del automóvil, estaba convencido que Gin no permitiría que su auto se manchara de sangre.

— No lo repetiré dos veces mocoso.

Conan cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba a su última esperanza...

 **\- POV CONAN-**

Voy a defenderme... No tengo pensado morir, no ahora. No cuando "ellos" acabarían en las manos de él. Es por ello que aun si eso implica morir y que además era algo que no había planeado hacer desde el principio... Si nadie más pasaba por lo que Haibara y yo... entonces todo habría valido la pena. Llamare a la policía, con un poco de suerte ellos no colgarán y entenderían la situación.

Pero para que su plan fuera efectivo necesitaba unos segundos y confiar en sus cinco sentidos para por lo menos marcar tres simples números.

Solo necesitaba que contestaran y luego solo... Solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **\- Fin POV CONAN-**

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y marcó el número. Su celular era táctil, por lo que un par de golpecitos fueron suficientes para encenderlo y llamar. El 119, por fortuna para el pequeño detective su celular apenas si emitía sonido sin el altavoz activado.

Mientras se bajó del automóvil con una mirada completamente seria, jamas propia de un niño de siete años, analizó su muy probablemente lugar de asesinato.

Vodka se acercó a Gin con normalidad y le entregó un revólver 38 corto cromado. Gin abrió el barril de balas y colocó seis rápidamente. Cerró el barril y retiró el seguro.

Shinichi Kudo estaba con una extraña sensación en su pecho. ¿Acaso la bala dolería más de lo normal? Era lo que se preguntaba mientras un ligero saludo vibró en su pantalón.

 _"Policía metropolitana ¿Qué se le ofrece?"_

"¿Vas a matarme?"

Gin sonrió mientras presionaba el revólver sobre la cabeza de Conan.

"¿Tu que crees muchacho?"... _"BANG!"_

"¿¡Eso fue un disparo, se encuentra bien!?"

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

Sus manos sudaban y podía sentir como su presión había bajado junto a su nivel de azúcar. Seguía vivo. Eso era bueno. Conan sentía a las nueve de la mañana un sabor agridulce que generalmente aparecía en las tardas cuando descubría un cadáver... Por esta vez, era una fortuna que no hubiera un cadáver.

Gin no había disparado, al menos no a él. Una pared detrás de Conan no había tenido tanta suerte. Su celular seguía encendido, la llamada seguía en curso, sentida como el altavoz hacia vibrar ligeramente su bolsillo. Lo más probable era que estuvieran preocupados al otro lado de la línea pensaba Conan.

Complacido por la expresión y su reacción, le tendió el arma. Por su parte el pequeño detective no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Diviértete, estaremos aquí un rato" dijo Gin mientras se alejaba del auto junto a Vodka en dirección a una sala de espera.

Todo parecía fuera de lugar, era una trampa, una posible alucinación. Conan estaba seguro de ello... ¿Y quién sabe que más ocurriría después?... Con el arma en sus manos, percibió el frió metal por lo que empezó a revisarla unos segundos. Era un arma real y claramente estaba cargada, su peso era considerable para un niño de siete años. Conan no dejaba de pensar en por qué confiarle un arma.

Vodka siguió de cerca a Gin dándole la espalda a Conan, quien a su vez saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y dijo secamente antes de colgar...

"Que mala broma" Esperaba que eso bastara para calmar a la persona al otro lado de la llamada.

El lugar en el cual se encontraban era un complejo insonorizado en medio de una ex zona industrial actualmente no muy transitada. Este lugar constataba de una pequeña sala de descanso, informes y el resto del complejo eran de zonas de práctica.

Gin y vodka entraron a una habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Conan se quedó en la zona de descanso y empezó a estudiarla. Un vitral de considerable tamaño se encontraba a un costado de la habitación en la que habían entrado los dos mayores. El diseño del vitral era de dianas de tiro, ellas tenían diferentes tamaños.

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

Mientras tanto Gin y Vodka terminaban de amordazar a tres personas en tres postes junto al vitral. Dos hombres y una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad. Todos hermanos y dueños de este campo de tiro, el cual había sido sede en varias ocasiones de asesinatos a pedido de la organización. No obstante, recientemente uno de esos asesinatos había sido avisado a la policía para hacer una investigación al respecto. Lograron limpiar completamente la escena a tiempo, sin embargo el soplón había escapado. Solo tomo dos semanas atraparlo y reunirlo con sus hermanos. Precisamente antes de ir por Conan, Gin y vodka los habían ubicado frente al vitral. Se les había ocurrido una idea tras la llamada de Vermouth.

— Esto es lo que pasa al traicionar a la organización. —tomo del cabello a la mujer y lo jalo fuertemente hasta ver como unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Al salir de la habitación observaron a Conan, quien permanecía sentado en un sofá frente a aquel vitral. Y entre sus manos permanecería el revólver. Gin se acercó y saco un arma de su chaqueta y le coloco un silenciador.

Se escuchó un disparo que dio justo en el centro de una de las dianas. Sorpresivamente el vitral permanecía completo, solo había un agujero del tamaño de la bala en el vitral. Conan estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de Gin, estaban a tres metros del vitral. Gin retrocedió un par de metros más y le indico a Conan que también disparara.

Shinichi miro fijamente el arma en sus manos. No tenía protector de oídos... Sabía que tendría un zumbido en su cabeza, esa arma no era grande, si la disparaba no había mucho riesgo de que la fuerza del disparo le hiciera fallar el tiro.

Con una extraña sensación en su pecho deslizo sus manos por el metal templado y apunto al mismo hueco por donde había pasado la bala de Gin.

— Dispara... — Gin estaba impaciente...

Respirando un par de segundos calmo momentáneamente la duda que había en su pecho y presiono el gatillo. La bala completo su recorrido casi hasta el final. Rozo ligeramente el vitral, dejando un orificio un poco más grande.

— El siguiente es tuyo...—Gin miro impaciente a Conan, quien estaba un poco más tranquilo al poder hacer el primer disparo. Pero aquella punzada en su pecho se redujo ligeramente.

Se volvió a escuchar otro disparo que también dio en otra de las dianas que estaban dibujadas en el vitral. Inmediatamente después Gin disparó a casi todas las dianas faltantes. Y finalmente apuntando al último blanco miro de reojo a Conan esperando ver si disparaba primero. Y Conan al sentir su penetrante mirada, dispararon casi al mismo tiempo. Ambas balas se rozaron, pero no destrozaron el vitral. Más si se oían los aplausos de Vodka.

— En el blanco... — Vodka estaba muy impresionado con lo que había sucedido, un niño igualaba en puntería a su jefe.

Mientras vodka analizaba lo sucedido una risa se liberó, Gin quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó el arma de Conan y la recargo nuevamente, tendiéndosela enseguida al niño.

— Repite esos tiros mocoso— Gin inmediatamente repitió sus tiros a la perfección sin romper de más el vitral.

— ¿Y que gano yo con eso? — Conan apretó sus puños ligeramente mientras le daba una mirada retadora a Gin. No planeaba acabar muerto, pero debía tratar de interactuar más con el nombrado.

— No ganarte una bala en tu cabeza — fue simple, directo y no se andaba con bromas. Era una afirmación, no una amenaza.

— Que mal premio...— fingió una actitud desinteresada, tomó la pistola y repitió los mismos tiros como Gin.

— Impresionante niño... Entonces... - Gin metió una mano en su saco y estaba por sacar algo cuando fue interrumpido por Vodka.

— Aniki, es esa mujer.

Gin perdió esa alegría sádica en sus ojos y suspiro de enojo e indico a Conan que lo siguiera,

Los tres entraron al automóvil. Conan nuevamente se sentó en los asientos traseros mirando fijamente a Gin a través del retrovisor. Salieron de aquella área industrial, condujeron por una media hora antes de arribar a una zona elegante y costosa. Los mejores hoteles se alzaban en aquellas calles cercanas a la estación de Beika.

Se detuvieron a medida que llegaban frente a uno de los nuevos hoteles. Un hotel de cinco estrellas que pertenecía al grupo LEO, una transnacional coreana. Inmediatamente al detenerse el vehículo una persona abrió la puerta del automóvil para que Conan bajara.

Gin se bajó del automóvil junto a Vodka por lo que el ex-estudiante de preparatoria hizo lo mismo. No agradeció al botones, era un riesgo hacerlo sino quería atraer una mirada de Gin. Paso junto a lado del botones sin dirigirle palabra o mirada alguna.

No había mucho que hacer realmente, Gin no le entrego las llaves del auto. Simplemente caminó en dirección a la puerta giratoria. Al atravesarla Conan miró que no había nada fuera de lo normal en aquel lobi de 5 estrellas. Eso creía, pero había algo más allí... Algo que no esperaba...

— Tardaste mucho...- una mujer que conocía como **Vermouth** **.**

 **-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-**

No escondía nada en absoluto. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño alto, de un color rubio cenizo y sus ojos eran azules. Era el centro de atención, una mujer de menos de los treinta años, quien se pavoneaba de manera segura e imponente. Una terrible sensación atravesó a Conan en el instante en el que sus miradas hicieron contacto.

Por lo que el pequeño detective no noto que detrás de ella le seguía una muchacha de una edad similar, pero con un traje ejecutivo.

—Has tardado Gin—

Extendió su mano hacia la mujer que le seguía y ella le extendió una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Vermouth la tomo y se la extendió a Gin mientras tomaba uno para ella misma. Al ver que Gin no tomaría ninguno ella encendió el propio.

—Dame la memoria —

Gin le daba una dura mirada a Vermouth, quien saco de su bolsillo una memoria USB y se le lanzo súbitamente a GIn, quien inmediatamente la tomo y le dedicó una última mirada a Conan.

— Que carácter, eh Gin, con esa actitud no podrás atraer a las mujeres. —

Sin ningún temor se expresó con un tono seco, pero infantil a la vez. Ello hizo que Conan regresara de vuelta a la realidad. Observando como Gin y Vodka se iban en su porche negro.

Con Vermouth, cuando ella volvió a aspirar su cigarrillo y le habló a su asistente.

— Pide por mi sastre y mi estilista. —

Tras esto, la rubia se fue en dirección opuesta a Conan. Quien trató de interrogarla desde fuera del hotel.

— Explícame... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —

El detective no encontraba sentido a los últimos sucesos en el día y más aun con la presencia de aquella mujer.

— Te lo diré luego, ahora sígueme, tenemos que hablar de algo... _Bala plateada_ —

Ella hizo especial énfasis en estos últimos apelativos. Y por lo tanto le dejo claro a Conan, que no tendría control sobre la situación.

Vermouth y Conan se dirigieron a la cafetería del hotel donde se sentaron en una mesa apartada del murmullo del hotel.

— Ya fue suficiente, ¿Dime que está pasando? —

— Pues veras, vengo a hacerte una propuesta, es simple... — Vermouth cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y empezó a mirar a Conan como si fuera el ser más interesante del mundo..

— No tengo la intención de participar en algo junto a ti. No quiero ser vinculado contigo. — Esto solo arranco una sonrisa en la cara de la mayor, quien le brindo una mirada de superioridad.

— Acaso... ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo? o ¿Que podría ser lo que pasa?—

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Su paciencia empezaba a tener deseos de gritarle.

— ¿Por qué razón crees que accedieron a traerte a mí con vida? — Una libreta de tapa negra se deslizó entre los dedos de Vermouth.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Vermouth? — Se dio cuenta que Vermouth no tenía la más mínima intención de colaborar.

— Nada, simplemente que eras mi hijo y nada más. Nada fuera de este mundo — Con la más dulce e inocente voz, que incluso le recordó a Shinichi a su madre. Le pareció oír que sus palabras carecían de mentira.

— ¡Pero que...! — Conan gritó recibiendo las miradas de los que se encontraban en la cafetería, a lo que él escondió un poco la cabeza tratando de no llamar más la atención.

— En unas horas saldremos del país, pero hasta que eso ocurra necesitamos cambiar tu apariencia, ya que, como soy americana y tu japonés tendré que emparejar un poco las cosas. — No le dio tiempo al antiguo estudiante de preparatoria para procesar esa declaración.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te acompañare? — Aun estaba reacio a aceptar lo que fuera que Vermouth planeara.

— Ya estas dentro, desde el momento en que le dije a Gin que tú eras mí hijo. — Una sensación de nauseas abordo a Conan. — Se vieron en personas y ambos sabemos que ya no podrás ni dar un paso sin el temor de encontrarte a ese gruñón. — Su garganta se empezaba a cerrar. —Ya no puedes huir más... Mi pequeña silver bullet. — Sonó como amenaza esa última frase.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O no cool kid? — una sonrisa ladina se deslizó por la cara de Vermouth.

Aquel silencio entre ambos en realidad disfrazaba un grito sordo que llenaba por dentro a Conan. Como una pelota directo a su rostro. Quedando una solo pizca de raciocinio en su mente, opto por no moverse de su asiento frente a Vermouth.

— ¿Por qué y para que dijiste eso? —

— Es simple, habrá una reunión de la mayoría de los miembros de la organización y darán una charla o lo que comúnmente dirías un convivió. — Sonaba como un día de campo. — Y para que te digo más, si iremos juntos—

Vermouth se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, en donde su asistente estaba esperando con un auto blanco. Mientras que para Shinichi, aquello fue un tiro de gracia. Estático apenas si reparo cuando la asistente de Vermouth lo guió junto a Vermouth al auto que los esperaba.

— En esta aventura vas a averiguar muchas cosas sobre la organización. Y sabrás sus más profundos secretos... — Aquellas palabras Conan no les prestó atención, ya que tenía un mundo que procesar antes de ello. Su encuentro con Gin, su tiempo de calidad juntos y finalmente concluir a donde lo llevaría su situación actual.

Estaba en las manos de Vermouth, aun con las advertencias de Shiho, Shinichi no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era involucrarse con la organización.

Y ahora, sin ninguna elección y con todas las piezas sobre el tablero, no puede escapar de este extraño ajedrez. Las fichas blancas, el primer movimiento, lo tenía Vermouth ¿Ya era su turno?

_/_/-_/_/


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/MENTIRAS_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Una de las tiendas más exclusivas de Tokio, situada en el barrio de shinyuku, era ahora el lugar donde se encontraban, en aquel barrio donde las marcas más celebres y por ende más caras del mundo se lucían.

Frente a una tienda en particular se detuvieron y su llegada llamó la atención del personal japonés. Vermouth era un cliente "especial" aparentemente. Tres asistentes se le acercaron y ofrecieron sus servicios, Vermouth eligió a una mujer adulta de rostro duro y cabello corto, quien además le dirigió una fugaz mirada de curiosidad a Conan.

Vermouth recorrió la tienda por unos largos minutos, mientras que Conan era "atendido" por los dos asistentes no elegidos por la llamativa mujer. Atosigado por tanta atención optó por tomar el primer traje que fue de su agrado y encerrarse en uno de los probadores. Demoró todo el tiempo que pudo antes de ser molestado nuevamente por los golpes en la puerta del probador. Derrotado ante la situación, salió para ser ampliamente exaltado por su nuevo traje. Mientras que sus prendas anteriores eran sostenidas por uno de los asistentes.

Vermouth sin perder tiempo encontró a Conan, quien apreció el vestido morado que enmarcaba a la mujer de sus pesadillas. Un recuerdo lo abordo, su madre... Su verdadera madre había usado uno parecido cuando le mando una postal de los Ángeles recientemente.

—Good color, my kid— Vermouth estaba satisfecha con la apariencia de su nuevo hijo. Conan por su parte estaba molesto, no obstante, no planeaba obedecer en silencio a Vermouth.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— tajante quería irse de esa tienda antes de que alguien lo viera, ya era demasiado reparar en su nueva situación y lo último que quería era ser sometido a un interrogatorio por estar en un lugar caro, con una mujer americana diciendo ser su madre y además ser encontrado por alguien como Sonoko Suzuki, sí, esa sería la cereza del pastel.

Vermouth notó la inquietud del pequeño detective, consciente de ello, pagó por las prendas y fue en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero...  
Antes de salir de la tienda Vermouth tomó las gafas de Conan y las partió en dos a vista y paciencia del menor.

— Oficialmente, casi todo en orden — Conan estaba perturbado por lo que había pasado, sin sus gafas perdió una de su útiles herramientas, ahora ya solo le quedaba su corbatín que escondió en su bolsillo, los tirantes que llevaba bajo su nuevo saco negro y el cinturón que había sido colocado hábilmente bajo su ropa. Y no podía reclamar nada o todos los de la tienda repararían en mirarlo más de la cuenta. No querría a ninguna persona que lo recordara por mirarlo de más.

Vermouth y Conan abordaron el lujoso automóvil con el que venían movilizándose parte del día. Partiendo así hacia su siguiente destino, una peluquería de alta gama, un lugar que solo estrellas y gente adinerada podían darse el lujo de concurrir.

El traje de Conan consistía en un terno negro de una tela de alta calidad, una corbata de seda verde, una camisa blanca con cuello redondo y un par de zapatos negros de charol. No era la primera vez que vestía algo así, de hecho en un par de ocasiones en su "primera infancia", había lucido algo similar para eventos de sus padres. No obstante, eso no quitaba la incomodidad que siempre le provocaban esos trajes.

Mientras la asistente de Vermouth se encargaba de guardar el automóvil en un estacionamiento propio del centro estético, Conan notó la mirada de dos fotógrafos astutamente posicionados en la puerta de la misma. ¿Reporteros, fotógrafos o incluso investigadores...?

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/LA MENTIRA_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Incómodo por la presencia de estos personajes optó por agachar la cabeza, Vermouth de reojo lo miró y sorpresivamente lo cargó en sus brazos. Escondiendo el rostro del menor en su hombro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por las cámaras inquietas que revolotearon un par de veces.

Tras pasar la puerta principal, una recepcionista apenas les dedicó mirada alguna en una habitación con un par de sillones lagos para los invitados sin cita previa.

Ella se sentó en el sillón de manera casual y desinteresada, palpando el asiento junto a ella con una mano, clara invitación para que le imitara. Esperaron hasta que la asistente de Vermouth llegó ligeramente algo agitada y con un teléfono en su mano.

"Una cita para Vineyard a la una de la tarde"

Una rápida charla con la recepcionista acabó con una indicación para pasar por una puerta corrediza de fina caoba. Pasaron junto a varios cubículos cerrados, otros clientes seguramente. Los tres entraron a una habitación apartada del resto, dentro había un estilista con quien inmediatamente hablaron ambas mujeres, mirando ocasionalmente a Conan entre comentarios lamentablemente inaudibles para el pequeño cliente; la primera en retirarse del espacio fue la asistente y rápidamente le siguió Vermouth, luego de sentar a Conan en la silla del estilista que la había preparado con anterioridad para su tamaño. El hijo de Yusaku solo pudo mirar furtivamente a Vermouth antes de que esta saliera de la habitación con una sonrisa tiesa en su rostro. Dejándole claro que estaría un buen rato sentado en esa mullida silla.

Con un poco de cuidado esta persona le coloco un tapa ojos para evitar problemas de algún tipo. Estos especialistas tenían sus trucos para no molestar a sus clientes típicamente engreídos, solo le quedo dar un suspiro de rendición para con el destino de su castaña cabellera.

Tras una hora Conan finalmente pudo ver con asombro como sus hebras azabaches ya no lo eran más, sino más bien doradas, rubias para ser más exactos. Vermouth sin perder tiempo se le acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Conan, quien se erizó por su toque, no perdiendo la oportunidad de tocar sus cabellos.

—Es hora— le entregó a Conan una pequeña caja de plástico, unos lentes de contacto. Purpuras para la confusión del japonés. Pensó en ponerse de pie, pero el estilista se lo impidió y continuó su trabajo, aún faltaba cambiar la mirada del pequeño (Los rázgos típicos de un japonés serian difíciles de esconder).

 **CONAN_/_/POV**

Mi rostro enmarca una mentira, Conan Edogawa ya no aparecía en mi reflejo... Mi cabello, mis ojos e incluso mi ropa. Vermouth estaba manejándome a su gusto y paciencia. Ella no me dejaría irme, su apuro por cambiar mi apariencia me llevaba a creer que no dudaría en llamar a Gin si escapaba.

Inclusive quizás podría poner una denuncia en la policía por un niño extraviado, me expondría ante la policía quizás con alguna mentira. Mi disposición a obedecer sus pedidos mantendría seguras a muchas personas. Y por más que odiara seguir su juego, muchos estaban en riesgo.

Por ahora, solo me queda jugar con las cartas que me han tocado y esperar por mi turno.

 **CONAN_/_/POV**

—Gracias por tu ayuda Ayashima-san, mi hijo insistió en tener un cabello igual al de mamá. — Ella reía sínicamente mientras que el menor salía apresurado de ese lugar y no precisamente por miedo a otro cambio de apariencia.

Una voz inconfundible lo había asustado, la persona con la que había temido encontrarse, la única Sonoko Suzuki, se encontraba muy cerca de su cubículo. Pero no esperaba que lo interceptara tan directamente a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de salida, más específicamente no había esperado chocar directamente con ella.

— ¡¿Por qué corres por los pasillos niño?!

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ La Mentira _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ Conan _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Cayó de bruces para ser sinceros, directo a la olla de sopa y sin exagerar frente a la posibilidad de lo improbable.

En un momento de sorpresa guardó silencio mientas ideaba un plan de escape, ella no estaría dispuesta a dejarlo irse sin más y por ende debía tener la primera palabra o acabaría con un dolor de cabeza.

La suave tela de su traje le recordó inmediatamente su situación y así mismo le dejó la respuesta servida en sus manos. El silencio, la confusión, la incredulidad, el miedo o la duda. El silencio ganó en gran medida y por tanto...

Con su mejor cara de indiferencia regresó al módulo que lo había aprisionado por la última hora. Caminando y restándole importancia a la vez con una mera acción, que además dejó irritada a la adolescente quien inmediatamente se apuró a seguir al niño. Su pequeño orgullo exigía una disculpa del menor y de la persona que lo dejaba correr libremente en los pasillos de su estética favorita.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ Conan _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Porque simplemente no quería comentarios como "¿Nos hemos visto antes?" o "Te pareces a alguien que conozco"

Al sentir que la castaña no se había quedado tendida en la alfombra persa que había amortiguado su caída, infirió que debía llegar a un lugar seguro y el único de momento era la pequeña habitación de la que segunda antes había rogado por abandonar.

Irónica o no, su situación estaba empeorando, la única persona con la que podría haberse topado en un lugar así lo había visto y ahora también lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Se reía ante su suerte y no precisamente por la heredera Suzuki a sus espaldas. La habitación estaba vacía.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ Conan _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Vermouth tras un par de palabras con el estilista dio por finalizada su permanencia en el establecimiento. Los boletos que ella había separado para salir del país debían registrarse pronto o de lo contrario perderían el vuelo.

Tan solo al poner un pie fuera de la propiedad, las luces de las cámaras no se hicieron de rogar y claramente la rubia con anticipación se había cubierto con unas gafas de sol. Todo marchaba como de costumbre para la americana.

Todo excepto ver como Conan salía corriendo del lugar y caía de bruces frente a la puerta de vidrio que apenas si había cruzado.

Con todo ese asunto, el llamado ángel de la muerte optó por levantarse lo más rápido posible, subir al automóvil que había llegado apenas unos segundos antes y guardar silencio debido a la vergüenza e irritación de lo acontecido. Fue perseguido y después fotografiado... Todo cuanto había querido evitar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Mentira** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Su orgullo nunca antes había sido tan lastimado como este día. Un niño la había hecho quedar mal, frente a las cámaras que había llegado dispuesta a impresionar. Ya podía imaginarse los titulares de la farándula esa noche." La princesa tortura niños o la bruja come niños"

Ello dependiendo de cómo estuviese su cabello tras la pequeña persecución a baja velocidad. Sintiendo sus ojos llorosos decidió regresar a su cita... y ya luego, Makoto podría consolarla tras la vergüenza nacional que pasaría...otra vez.

El chico que le provocaba un caso de mariposas alborotadas, estaría esperándola esa noche en Tropical Island para su cita o mejor dicho pedido de ayuda por su parte. Makoto nunca faltaría si le decía que alguien extraño la había seguido todo el día, lo cual era mentira, pero su corazón añoraba ver a su querido Makoto. Una mentiría no lastimaría a nadie ¿Verdad?

En medio de su ensoñación resbaló con cierta pieza de metal enganchada en la alfombra.

Por segunda vez en el día Sonoko gritó de ira y buscó aquello que había provocado su tropiezo, demandaría a la estética por semejante día que le estaban provocando.

"Eso... ¿Esto no es uno de los juguetes del mocoso?"

Era la insignia de la liga infantil de detectives la que cierta heredera sostenía entre sus dedos, Conan había perdido una tercera herramienta: sus lentes, sus zapatillas y finalmente el pin transmisor.

"Me dio la impresión que era..."

Luego frota sus ojos con el reverso de su mano y se ríe de sus palabras. Claramente descartando la idea que le asomó por segundos y por varias razones además.

En primer lugar, Conan no era rubio, su apariencia era de un común niño japonés. Segundo, no cualquiera vestiría un traje como el que llevaba puesto, esa marca era la más cara del mercado y hasta donde sabia Conan no era alguien que tuviera gustos por esa ropa en particular. Y finalmente, la madre de Conan era una mujer japonesa de nombre... Fu-Fumi...go , Fumiyo Edogawa. Una mujer morena, de baja estatura, de huesos grandes y definitivamente japonesa, a diferencia de la mujer con la que el niño rubio abordo el vehículo.

Y luego se dice a si misma..."¿Y qué hago preguntándome eso?..¿ _Y cómo es que sé eso?"_

Se regaña por divagar en sin sentidos y guarda la pequeña pieza dorada en su bolso, uno que quizás nunca más vuelva a usar tras ese día...

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Mentira** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Se nos informa que un edifico perteneciente a DAKOT Company, el cual funcionaba como un campo de tiro, está en llamas en este momento. El origen del incendio es de momento desconocido, los bomberos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para controlar este siniestro que amenaza con extenderse a los edificios continuos. Según se sabe un automóvil abandono la zona minutos antes de la explosión, informó el departamento de la policía metropolitana de Beika, se buscara a los culpables. Soy Akako Ichihara, Nichiuri TV"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **La mentira** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, como le era común desde su primera infancia, pensaba en los múltiples escenarios que traerían su nueva aventura.

A Vermouth esto le causaba gracia y a la vez le alentaba a no arrepentirse de sus últimas jugadas aquel año. Acciones que conscientemente iban en contra de todo lo que "esa persona", le había enseñado en tantos años.

Aprender su talento del gran Toichi Kuroba era grande, esa palabra podría ser incluso no suficiente para detallar cuanto le había facilitado la vida. Y a la vez... _Complicarla_.

No podía borrar aquel encuentro en América con ambos muchachos. Ella odiaba admitir que llegó finalmente a un punto de quiebre en su ya larga vida, dos vidas, con todo lo que ello involucraba. Ser madre e hija le resultaba su mejor personaje, personalmente hablando y además contemplaba la oportunidad de hacer mucho más de lo que había realizado siendo netamente Sharon.

Ahora era Cris Vineyard, una mujer de 30 años que se abre pasó en un mundo oscuro, uno en el cual un ángel le dio la más bella sonrisa y una razón para terminar su vida... _Redimiéndose._

Por eso, en su bolso había dos pasaportes junto a los boletos del avión que abordarían tan pronto llegaran al aeropuerto. Esta bala plateada ya estaba viviendo bajo otro nombre, tenia la experiencia necesaria para cumplir su nuevo personaje.

― Arthur Conan Vineyard, americano y japonés. Hijo de la famosa actriz Cris Vineyard y de Kara...

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Conan_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Solo fue una vez y ella no es precisamente una persona con memoria fotográfica. Esto a lo mucho acabaría en una nota de espectáculos local, pasarían de mi tan pronto como Sonoko hiciera otro espectáculo o Kaito Kid mandara otro aviso de robo.

Este asunto quedará parcialmente resuelto.

Pero tenía mejores cosas en que poner mi atención, lo primordial recae en saber por lo menos quien era a estas alturas del "juego", necesitaba saber todo sobre mis piezas antes de hacer mi jugada.

Pero ese extraño zumbido junto a un extraño calor en mi cabeza, me impidió cuestionar aquel nombre.

 _Recuerdo cuando mamá me llevó a una piscina en América, el agua estaba clara y agradable a la piel de un niño de cuatro años. En ese entonces no sabía nadar, aunque eso no me impidió intentarlo por mí mismo... al menos por vez quería llegar solo al otro extremo de la piscina. Pero no pude flotar con la facilidad que esperaba y acabe hundiéndome hasta lo más profundo, mamá rápidamente me rescató, aunque no olvidaría jamás la sensación de estarse_ _ahogando_.

Algo que precisamente me estaba sucediendo...

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Close Conan_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

― ¡Lo siento mucho! ― un hombre mayor lloraba desconsolado mientras era aprendido por un policía de tránsito cercano a la escena. ―El acelerador se descompuso y... y... yo no pude frenar. ―

Muchas personas estaban reunidas frente al ahora inservible automóvil plateado. Los heridos ya habían sido referidos a la cíclica más cercana, pero el automóvil daba fe de lo terrible y milagroso de la suerte de sus ocupantes.

Un camión estacionado en un callejón inició su camino de manera regular como le era costumbre, solo que en esta ocasión una falla en su vehículo originó que al presionar el embriague, su camión saliera a toda velocidad del escondido callejón en medio de la avenida metropolitana.

Como resultado dos peatones estaban gravemente heridos, así como los ocupantes del automóvil que impactó el camión.

Hechos como estos eran la comidilla de cualquier noticiero. Un crimen con un culpable claro no requería investigaciones como otros casos, la audiencia condenaría al conductor, se lamentarían de las víctimas como era costumbre y pedirían al ciudadano ser precavido.

Pero hay más en este caso, las bellas cerezas que adornan la cima de este exquisito postre tienen un nombre y apellido.

 _Chris Vineyard_ y su hijo _Arthur Vineyard._

Pero no nos olvidemos de la fina cubierta que le da vida al postre, la cubierta de crema, la primera víctima mortal confirmada. Ayaka Zuriyomi. Con solo treinta años, asistente de una famosa actriz en tierras extranjeras, madre, esposa y conductora con récord impecable.

Los médicos solo pudieron confirmar su muerte tan pronto llegó al hospital. El impacto directo al asiento del conductor, inmediatamente la mató y se presumía que ella no sufrió.

Fue un espectáculo, ver como el automóvil volaba por los aires y rodaba por el suelo hasta detenerse en medio de la autopista en medio de un fuerte ruido y chispazos.

Una chica de cabello rojo corrió a socorrer a las personas del automóvil, frente a la vista de los impactados espectadores, sacó del mismo a dos mujeres adultas y a un niño pequeño.

Dejó a los tres recostados en la vía actualmente cerrada y esperó a la llegada de las ambulancias.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **LA MENTIRA** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Mientras los médicos trataban en lo posible en comprobar el estado de salud de madre e hijo, se procedió a llamar a algún contacto de emergencia. El menor traía entre sus ropas, dos modernos celulares, mientras que la mujer tenía tres en su poder...

Ambos celulares del menor requerían de un código por lo que ninguno fue usado. Mientras que dos de los tres teléfonos de la mujer estaban destrozados y en el que extrañamente no tenía clave de acceso, la mayoría de los contactos tenían nombres de bebidas alcohólicas a excepción de dos de ellos: "jefe" y "Tooru-kun"

La enfermera no dudó en ir por lo seguro, llamó a...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

 ** _"Hoy en NICHIURI Tv..._**

...Ocurrió un accidente automovilístico en las inmediaciones de la avenida central Nagano cercana a la oficina de correos. Según nuestros enlaces hay una víctima mortal y dos heridos, estos últimos son la actriz americana Chris Vineyard y su hijo Arthur Vineyard. El nombre de la Victima es Ayaka Niriyomi, traeremos más información del caso en breve"

"Luego de varias horas aún se desconoce la causa del incendio de los almacenes en la ex zona industrial de Beika. Se estimó que los bienes siniestrados durante este mismo llegan a un aproximado de diez millones de yenes. La policía tiene dificultades en saber cuántas victimas pudo haber tenido este incendio. Una nota especial de Sakura Sochi y la entrevista con Ayaka Minamino, hija de una las posibles víctimas de este incendio"

"Y entre otras noticias, Sonoko Suzuki protagonizó una cómica escena esta mañana cuando perseguía a un niño frente a una estética. Nuevamente en las revistas de espectáculos sin duda."

"Y no nos olvidemos del deporte por supuesto. Están muy prontas las eliminatorias nacionales de Karate y Judo. Este año serán patrocinadas por el Grupo Karasuma, quienes cabe mencionar es la primera vez que apoyan eventos deportivos.

El actual presidente, Ayner Karasuma, es quien dio a conocer la noticia y además prometió dar más detalles en algunos días. Pero se nos informó sobre un premio especial que se dará a los ganadores este año."

"Y para cerrar esta mañana, ¿Un nuevo robo de Kaito Kid?

Llegó hace unos minutos una confirmación de la policía, una tarjeta fue encontrada en la oficina del inspector Nakamori, quien esta tras la pista de este ladrón fantasma y no olvidemos que pronto se cumplirán veinte años desde su aparición en París."


	4. Las puntadas de una mentira rota

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ Tan solo..._/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

El médico de turno entra a la habitación con la nueva intravenosa, las enfermeras están ocupadas y él tiene el tiempo suficiente para atender a un paciente regular.

Es cuidadoso en el proceso, retira el antiguo paquete y pone el nuevo.

No aparta la vista del pequeño cuerpo, en una cama más grande que él y su pálido rostro. Lo escaldaba. No era fácil ver a un pequeño conectado a tantos aparatos.

Tan pronto llegó se fue de la habitación, silenciosamente. No sin antes darle una mirada furtiva a la madre del chico fuera de la habitación. Sus heridas eran razonables, pero no deseaba ser internada y no negaría estar ansioso por conocer finalmente a la madre del pequeño... había una charla que había aplazado desde la primera vez que Conan Edogawa ingresó al área de cuidados intensivos.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Tan solo... una** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/

La sensación de esas suaves sábanas entre sus dedos, el olor a desinfectante y el clásico silencio obligatorio. El pequeño de hebras doradas siente como sus párpados tratan de quedar cerrados, pero decide intentar ver si estaba en un lugar seguro.

A medida que recorre con la vista toda la habitación, los equipos médicos se empiezan a dibujar y a la par una persona sentada al otro lado de la habitación tras una ventana. Es cuando empieza a escuchar un ligero sonido de parte de las máquinas y los respiradores. La conciencia se esfumaba lentamente, no sin antes ver que también llevaba una máscara de oxígeno e incapaz de negarse a los brazos de Morfeo, volvió a la inconsciencia.

Tal como en todas esas ocasiones en las que se dieron ciertos eventos inesperados, como bombas en las que se vio envuelto, ataques de parte de asesinos... Y por lo general una visita mensual.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Una mentira que mata** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/

El doctor Hiruko Eito, es un pediatra muy querido en la clínica metropolitana de Beika y además poseedor de una de las memorias más prodigiosas de su generación. Es por eso que nunca olvida a sus pacientes, para bien o para mal.

Conan Edogawa es uno de los más frecuentes, incluso consideró mandar a poner nombre a una de las camas de forma permanente. Cortes, hematomas, heridas de bala, contusiones y muchas cortadas. En un principio procedió a llamar al centro de bienestar infantil.

Ya que un niño que pasa por ello, en definitiva, no está en un lugar adecuado. Lamentablemente se ignoró sus llamados y nuevamente estaba allí, paciente e ignorado. Era frustrante que su decisión de cuidar y salvar vidas se viera pisoteada de esta manera por la burocracia.

El que el pequeño ahora tuviera el cabello rubio, no le hacía imposible saber su verdadera identidad... Conan Edogawa. El número de la familia con la que estaba viviendo lo tenía en su marcación rápida. _Pero, decidió no llamar_. Dado que la madre estaba junto a él... finalmente tendría a alguien con quien recriminar el cuestionable historial médico de un niño de ocho años.

Por lo que hablaría con la madre por primera vez y le llamaría la atención. Le contaría todo lo ocurrido por la remota posibilidad de que no lo supiera y llamaría por cuenta propia a la policía metropolitana. Ya había tenido suficiente con niños expuestos a peligros evitables.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Una mentira que mata** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Pensar en el número de veces que vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, sería quedarse corto, podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos. Pero quizás en esta ocasión le faltarían dedos...

Como le era costumbre, burló a la muerte... sus rubias hebras bailaban en el aire mientras los cristales se mezclaban entre ellas.

Ardían sus cortes, el profundo zumbido en sus oídos y el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda la mareaban... pero eso no importaba.

Aun con su gran capacidad para soportar el dolor, la herida en su brazo derecho la entumeció y no la ayudaría a salir del automóvil con el cuerpo de cierto niño envuelto entre sus brazos.

El pequeño no se movía, sangraba considerablemente y a cada segundo necesitaría una mayor atención médica.

Acomodó al niño en su pecho para liberar ambas manos, tomó una de las prendas del niño que estaban regadas por la cabina y la mordió con fuerza. Luego clavó un trozo de cristal en aquel brazo que se negaba a cooperar. Un grito de dolor murió entre aquella tela azul marino.

Ya con la adrenalina a tope logró romper la ventana que se negaba a ceder y con sus manos desnudas empezó a quitar los vidrios restantes.

A veces la capacidad que tiene el hombre, de sentir, se puede nublar y es así como curiosos no pudieron evitar retratar lo que ocurría con sus celulares... ¿Y quién negaría una foto de una madre salvando a su hijo de lo que alguna vez fue un automóvil? ¿Acaso alguien podría?

Primera plana, no todos los días ocurre algo parecido. Así como no parecía haber alguien con intención de ayudar. Nadie como ese ángel o el niño que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Lo único fuera de lo común aquella mañana fue la mujer pelirroja que los sacó a ambos del trozo de metal arrugado. Sin decir su nombre y con una amabilidad tan grande para darles a ambos primeros auxilios.

Uno segundos después el automóvil explotó, ahuyentando a los curiosos y a la mujer. El estruendo incluso había dejado aún más aturdida a la americana.

...

La sirena de la ambulancia, un par de paramédicos hablándole en japonés y nuevamente un infernal zumbido fue lo último que sintió.

.

.

Una contusión de tercer grado en su hombro derecho, ese fue el pronóstico del doctor que acababa de revisarla, sumado a una lesión media en la parte baja de su columna a la altura de las vértebras lumbares y un brazo fisurado. Pero agregaron el clásico "Tubo mucha suerte"

El doctor le comunicó con la mayor delicadeza posible que su "hijo" no había tenido tanta suerte. El menor no había estado llevando su cinturón de seguridad cuando ocurrió el choque, por lo que no pudo evitar un fuerte golpe con la puerta del automóvil. Una contusión de tercer grado en la parte baja de su cabeza, sobre el cerebelo, concluyeron que habría daño interno de algún tipo, por lo que muy posiblemente se recurriría a una operación según fuera el caso y antes que nada debían esperar por su despertar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Una mentira** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En contra de los deseos de los médicos, ella seguía sentada frente a la habitación del niño. Aun con su brazo derecho aparentemente inutilizado y aquel dolor en su espalda, no planeaba irse. No podía hacerlo, fuera del hospital habría muchos ojos puestos en ambos y una desaparición de su parte solo le traería más problemas.

En medio de su pesar, Vermouth fue sorprendida por un hombre que se sentó junto a ella. De apariencia sumamente elegante... de cabello extendido hasta el cuello, una nariz curva y de constitución media.

De traje negro con un pañuelo blanco, sostenía en sus manos un reloj de bolsillo con una joya verdosa incrustada en él.

De unos 40 años de edad, no dudó en poner una mano sobre la de Vermouth, quien a su vez se sobresaltó. No tenía planeado ese encuentro.

―Esto salió mis planes Cris, fue la única manera de acabar con mi pequeño problema... dime ¿El niño heredó nuestros talentos?

Vermounth guardó silencio unos segundos antes de mirarle sin duda en sus ojos...

―Es la persona más lista que he conocido.

Satisfecho con sus palabras, escribió un rápido mensaje en su teléfono antes de irse junto a ella hacía la puerta del hospital.

Dado que habría periodistas a la espera de noticias, no les negarían una entrevista.

Tomó la mano izquierda de su acompañante, se dibujó la mejor y más cordial sonrisa. Y así ambos salieron a declarar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Una mentira** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Vermouth estaba calmada, aun con lo que ocurrió minutos antes de la llegada de cierta persona...

Fue encarada sola, Eito aprovechó el momento perfecto para tenderle una emboscada. Dentro de su oficina, con la excusa de ver el archivo medico de su hijo. Vermouth creía saber la razón de la extraña actitud del pediatra, pero no esperaba una recriminación sobre...

― "Esto entra perfectamente en un rango de descuido doméstico"

Frente a ambos dejó fotos del menor, mientras era castaño, cada una de ellas durante alguna intervención en el hospital y claramente esto demostraba que había hecho un seguimiento riguroso.

"El centro de bienestar infantil estará aquí con solo una llamada"

Vermouth no pudo evitar que esto pasara. Su alfil había sido acorralado de manera curiosa... Jaque mate. Pero aun había salida...Una que le dio el mismo que la encaró.

"Es usted... ¿Es acaso su madre?"

Vermouth pensó cuidadosamente su siguiente paso... y quizás en ese momento solo la verdad parecía ser suficiente.

"Ahora si lo soy"

Pareció confundir al médico de manera inesperada, pero coherentemente logró unir la pieza que necesitaría.

"Estuvo lejos de nosotros por más de un año. No saben de él en el medio y estoy segura que tampoco usted, en su investigación encontró algo se eso."

"La policía lo trajo en múltiples oportunidades... lo derivaban a mi cuidado una y otra vez. Ninguna madre al ser testigo de cómo su hijo se lastima una sola vez de esa manera... permitiría que volviera a pasar. "

Sus ojos... Estaban rojos y su voz se en crispaba. Le estaba recriminando y estaba sacando todo de él.

Ella comprendió a que se refería, la falta de sentido común de Yukiko. Claramente cualquiera en su posición hubiera tomado a la pequeña víctima del APOTOXIN y lo hubiera alejado de todo ese extraño mundo.

Pero la preocupación en ella se transformó en claridad ante la motivación del delicado médico. Era lógico, al igual de su posición y trabajo. Un médico dedicado al cuidado y bienestar físico de los inocentes infantes. No tendría razón por la cual tomar medidas ante una pieza ajena al tablero y no quería lidiar con una buena persona.

Respetaba que él fuera un médico y ahora presenciaría una de sus mejores mentiras.

"Creo que es un niño fuerte e independiente, es por ello que tomé esta decisión ¿O me negará que su inteligencia sobrepasa a alguien de por lo menos diez años mayor?"

Él pareció dudarlo unos segundos, pero eso pareció motivarle aún más de lo que esperó.

"Si, es verdad que puede tener una inteligencia mayor a la de cualquier niño de su edad. Pero eso no significa que gracias a ello deberá pasar por una falta de interés y cuidado. Él incurre al peligro porque nadie le ha enseñado antes que estaba mal, nadie le ha recordado que su falta haría daño a muchos. ¿O él ya lo sabe?"

La cara del médico enrojeció y se humedeció, en algún punto de la conversación había empezado a llorar. Ya era algo personal para el médico. De continuar así debía seguirle el hilo de sentimientos que prácticamente podía tocar entre ambos perfectamente, era para lo que nació, al fin y al cabo.

Lágrimas, un ligero temblor corporal, una excusa de trabajo y una muy bien detallada historia de trasfondo... Convenció al doctor de que todo estaría bien de ese momento en adelante.

Elegantemente, con un brazo en un cabestrillo y enyesado.

Vermouth salió de la habitación satisfecha, pero decidió guardar las apariencias hasta llegar a un baño para poder así limpiarse las lágrimas.

Era tan fácil engañar a otros.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Que te consume** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Entre las yemas de sus dedos una pequeña cajita blanca se balanceaba al son del movimiento de sus manos. Una grabadora digital.

Eito había planeado conseguir una confesión, para así usarla como prueba incriminatoria y dársela a las autoridades al hacer la denuncia. Pero... Ya no le parecía correcto, era solo una madre que hacia lo más difícil por el bien de su hijo. Estar lejos.

La pequeña grabadora quedaría guardada como una muestra de que su decisión era correcta, por el bien de alguien... Con el que de alguna manera compartía el número de visitas en ese mismo hospital.

El pequeño aparato terminó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, quizás lo escucharía nuevamente si llegaba a dudar que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

...Poco sabía que escucharía nuevamente la cinta en otras circunstancias.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **ahoga** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

― "Gracias a todos por su preocupación. Soy Ayner Karasuma, mi pareja Cris Vineyard y mi hijo han sido tratados con mucho cuidado. Ella se encuentra bien, pero el estado de mi hijo es reservado. Procederé legalmente en la medida de lo posible. Además, los invito a las eliminatorias nacionales de karate y Judo; este año la prefectura de Tochigi será la sede, cercano al monte Nasu y más adelante el grupo Karasuma profundizará en detalles."

Directo, completo y seguro. Así fue como se presentó Ayner Karasuma, de quien más tarde no se dejaría de hablar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Las mentiras** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Estaba celebrando su cuarta victoria en los tribunales cuando miró aquel televisor. La noticia del incendio... el negocio familiar ardía en llamas.

Siendo una típica japonesa era resaltante su cabello rojo brillante y su estatura promedio. Ayaka Minamino, joven activista por un cambio a mejor en un país con un sistema antiguo, según ella. Y que además no temía ensuciarse un poco para conseguir su cometido, eso lo demostraban las ordenes de restricción que llevaba a cuestas y su amplio historial por estar en protestas no autorizadas. Felizmente nada comprobado, por ello aun trabajaba para el departamento de bienestar infantil.

Cada fibra de su ser gritó en agonía al escuchar más tarde como habían sido hallados restos humanos... Nadie respondía a sus llamadas. Ni su madre, tío o primo. Era amargo el sabor de la impotencia al sentirse sola, era asquerosa la falta de información y se sentía un fracaso sentada a la espera de una sola llamada tranquilizadora.

Ya eran cuatro horas desde la noticia, pasaba de medio día cuando salió ella misma al lugar de los hechos. En su motocicleta atravesó las calles de Tokio, se detuvo en un semáforo en la Avenida central de Nagano y por primera vez, en lo que ella recuerda, aceleró antes del cambio total de luz. Con la prisa que tenía pudo escuchar el rugir del tubo de escape y un aparatoso choque unos segundos, esto mientras estaba en la mitad de la avenida. Un camión salió disparado desde un escondido callejón y envistió un automóvil con fuerza. Frenó lo más cuidadosamente posible metros más adelante, sin dejar de ver como el automóvil volaba por los aires y golpeaba aparatosamente el concreto en un horrible sonido.

Nadie se acercó después, por lo dañado que estaba el automóvil no se podía ver a los ocupantes... Y nadie ayudaba.

Una pequeña voz en su interior le pedía no interferir y seguir su camino al incendio... Pero su razón le recordó quien era, corrió al automóvil y trató de socorrer a los heridos. La ventana del conductor estaba reventada y el conductor inconsciente. Tanteó su pulso hasta notar que no había nada ahí. Fue cuando el sonido en la ventana trasera le mostró a otra persona atrapada.

Ayudó a quitar los trozos de vidrio que aprisionaban a la mujer e inmediatamente después la jaló, para ver como entre sus brazos había un niño. Con sangre encima e inconsciente, no se movía.

Tomó a ambos lo más lejos que pudo del automóvil y empezó a revisarlos. Aun con primeros auxilios necesitarían ayuda médica de inmediato.

Minamino reparaba en el hecho de que por poco se había librado de esa suerte, si tan solo hubiera esperado al semáforo... Estaría muerta.

...

El automóvil explotó un par de minutos después y luego las ambulancias llegaron. Ayaka se fue tras eso, no podría hacer más y tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Es una terrible coincidencia que el camión saliera cuando ella pasaba... ¿verdad?

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Las puntadas de una mentira** _/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/


	5. La ley de bienestar infantil (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Masako Ashino, trabajo en el departamento de bienestar infantil desde hace 4 años y sigo siendo la más joven de mi departamento, por varios años... ¡Cómo es posible!, pensar en ser la eterna kohai... No era bueno para mis episodios de ansiedad.

Y precisamente estoy en medio de uno. Esta ocasión me tocó un caso algo largo, un divorcio y una orden de restricción para una madre, no apunta a ser algo sencillo. Según una denuncia anónima este caso llegó a nosotros en conjunto con la policía metropolitana, la madre del niño había lesionado seriamente al padre y había escapado con el menor a quien sabe dónde. Mi trabajo es algo tedioso porque no hay un objetivo fijo. Mis tres casos anteriores solo incluyeron visitas ocasionales a madres primerizas solteras y el caso actual estaba lejos de parecer cercano al "informe de estado". Cada caso es cerrado cuando se redacta este informe, el seguimiento escrito y mi opinión sobre el caso.

En tanto regresando al presente, aun debo rastrear los pasos de esa mujer e ir ocasionalmente a la policía a preguntar por novedades. Ya llevo dos semanas en la misma rutina: despertar, comer un desayuno para nada saludable... Pero si a mi bolsillo, tomar el metro al edificio de gobierno, trabajar hasta que me sangren los ojos, cenar, ir a buscar ofertas al supermercado e ir a casa.

Mi rutina estaba a la mitad cuando me tocó ir a la policía, sin embargo mientras entraba a mi centro de trabajo noté que en la recepción alguien estaba esperando, una mujer para ser más precisos y la conocía.

Ella fue devorada por el sistema, tres años atrás el estado le quitó a su única hija por problemas de salud. La mujer fue internada en un hospital público y su hija de 3 años pasó a cuidado de un "Family Home", un hogar temporal que compartió con otros niños de edades cercanas. Le tomó dos años recuperarse completamente, pero eso originó una enorme deuda con el hospital y fue tan grande que ningún banco quiso prestarle el dinero para cubrir los gastos. Y como una moradora en el sistema, el estado decidió no devolverle a la niña porque la madre no podría cuidarla adecuadamente. Aquella niña había empezado a rebotar en el sistema, actualmente desconozco si continúa en el mismo hogar familiar o si tiene padres temporales con interés de adopción. En caso de ser la segunda opción, no creo que ella recupere a su pequeña. Es una absurda manera de pensar, pero en este trabajo solo nos regimos por la simple frase... _"No es mi caso",_ es estúpido de mi parte si consideramos que crecí en este sistema.

...

¡Piensa en algo bonito!

Gatos, perros, fin de mes, san valentin... ¡Ya me deprimí!

Me tiré sobre mi escritorio a llorar, pero mi cara fue recibida por muchos documentos... ¿Qué no eran míos?

Sobre ellos habían notas de colores y en todas ellas el nombre de mi compañera del siguiente cubículo... Ayaka Minamino. ¿Ayer no vino a trabajar?...

¡Demonios, ella no vino!

Y las políticas de mi sección, eran una desgracia, a falta de un empleado los demás se hacen cargo.

Creo... Creo que esta noche no podré usar ese cupón de ramen... O almorzar a fin de cuentas.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **LMQTCLT_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Cajas tras cajas eran llevadas desde un camión de pedidos a una prominente mansión, todas ellas contenían lo mejor de lo mejor en su tipo y su contenido sería para un niño.

Así fue como Ayner empezó a preparar la habitación de su hijo en su imponente mansión a las afueras de Tokio. Su hijo en pocas horas sería trasladado a su nuevo y definitivo hogar. Despertó a las pocas horas de ser internado, sus lesiones eran importantes y la mejor forma de tratarlas sería dentro de su mansión con todos los médicos, personal y equipos que necesitara. Ayner había trabajado muchos años por conseguir su fortuna... _muchos años_ y lo gastaría como gustase. Y ahora mismo quería gastarlo en el nuevo objeto de su interés. Conan, _el hijo de Sharon._

La prensa estaría revoloteándolo unos días más hasta aburriste o recibir una noticia más jugosa. Ayner ya había pensado demasiado en todos y cada uno de los detalles, todo estaba en orden. Incluso el asunto de Salvia* y su error de cálculo que casi había matado a Sharon. Pronto alguien de más confianza quitaría ese punto rojo fuera de su vista.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **LMQTCLT_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y

mi negocio es saber lo que otras personas no saben"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **LMQTCLT_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/   


No podía evitar sentirse preocupada, Conan aun no llegaba de la escuela... Sus pequeños amigos le habían mencionado que su padre lo había recogido y que posiblemente se quedaría con ellos esa mañana, pero ya quera muy tarde. Ran no podía cruzar la línea entre la responsabilidad que tenía como tutora temporal y la de la familia directa. Por eso no llamaba a Conan, aun si él no le había mandado más que un simple mensaje de texto avisando de su ausencia. Como Shinichi...

Su padre estaba ya dormido tras una mala tarde de casos, pensó que quizás Conan si era su amuleto de la suerte. Pero ella seguía ahí, sentada frente a la puerta de entrada de su apartamento con sus zapatos puestos por si recibía la llamada de Conan para recogerlo de quien sabe dónde. Ella no era paranoica, pero un sueño que tuvo la noche anterior no la dejaba tranquila y el protagonista de este era Conan desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Ya era entrada la madrugada que sintió como la puerta estaba siendo abierta por alguien, Ran ya no estaba adormilada y abrió la puerta rápidamente...

Tras la puerta había una cara muy familiar, pero no la que esperaba...

"Ma - Mamá... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Ran había despertado por completo.

"¿Qué una madre no puede visitar a su hija si esta no responde a ninguna llamada?" una mirada de preocupación tiñó toda la cara de Eri, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando cubrió a su hija en un largo abrazo.

"Mamá..."

"¿Qué sucede Ran?"

"Estaba esperando a que Conan regresara"

Ran le explicó la situación a su madre y ella analizó cada palabra.

"Hija, Conan esta con sus padres, es un niño y debió perder la noción del tiempo. Mañana regresará o recibirás una llamada de sus padres, no te preocupes"

Ran no tuvo más remedio que creer en las palabras de su madre, fueron a la habitación de Ran y ambas durmieron en su habitación lo que quedaba de esa noche. La pesadilla se esfumó y en la tranquilidad del abrazo de su madre se quedó dormida.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **LMQTCLT_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/   


"Kudo" 

_"Conan... Edogawa"_

"Conan..."

"Conan"

Sus ojos se perdieron en aquel mágico cielo, la suave hierva lo sostenía mientras respiraba y aquel muchacho parecía dormir muy profundamente. Pero las palabras que salían de sus labios decían todo lo contrario... Hablaba dormido. Era una buena señal, su subconsciente estaba trabajando y tenía una buena chance de despertar.

Se quedó dormido en medio de ese prado, que lentamente se convirtió en el mar... Fue cuando al empezar a sumergirse finalmente despertó.

Con una mascarilla en su nariz, una vía en su brazo y muchas vendas. Shinichi pasó unos largos minutos mirando el blanco techo de la habitación y luego llegó el momento de llamar a la comitiva.

"¡Doctor ya despertó!

Cinco médicos ingresaron a los segundos y empezaron a revisar al niño que tenía suerte de estar vivo. Sus signos vitales daban buena señal y llegaba el momento de probar a la mente.

"Pequeño, dime... ¿Puedes verme?"

Tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta hasta que asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Y esta vez ante todos ellos, no respondió.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ **LMQTCLT_** /_/_/_/_/_/_/_/


	6. Entre médicos y estudios

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los médicos estaban sumamente preocupados, el menor conocido como Conan Vineyard no respondía a ninguna pregunta y por tanto procedieron a realizarle otras pruebas...

"Vamos a recostarte en esta camilla, es una mecedora, entraras en esta gran dona y te tomaremos una foto... ¿Si?" dijo uno de los médicos frente a una máquina de resonancia magnética. Planeando al término de esta: una tomografía computarizada.

El pequeño no respondía, pero dejo que lo pusieran en la camilla y la resonancia fue hecha. No obstante, el resultado de esta confundió y dejó sin palabras a más de uno. El neuro trauma era visible en parte de la cabeza, una posible respuesta al silencio del menor, el cerebro del niño propiamente dicho... No se parecía a uno... Las callosidades de su cerebro no correspondían a alguien de su edad y el tamaño del cerebro afirmaba que aún era un niño.

El daño principal se había concentrado en el cerebelo, esta área del cerebro era la responsable de controlar al cuerpo, como los hilos de una marioneta. El cuerpo calloso, el responsable de la comunicación de ambos hemisferios, era de un tamaño mayor... seguramente habría sido un niño bastante despierto.

Inmediatamente procedieron a recabar más datos a través de su madre, quien permaneció en todo momento a su lado, ella les rebelaría que pasaba más allá de las imágenes en sus manos.

"Él es el individuo más listo que conozco... me atrevería a decir que aun más listo que mi esposo." Pero todas sus declaraciones eran bastante vagas.

Tras unos minutos una enfermera interrumpió la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina del neurólogo jefe.

"Doctor..." calló inmediatamente al ver a la madre del niño.

"Voy enseguida, señora Vineyard la veré más tarde."

Ambos salieron de la oficina inmediatamente, Sharon no objetó... Había algo que priorizaría de momento, una carpeta en el escritorio con el nombre "Arthur Conan Vineyard". El contenido de la misma solo le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

_/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/LA MENTIRA _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/

Su espalda estaba muy adolorida, sus manos sudadas y su garganta muy seca. La policía lo encerró en una celda mientras esperaba...

Él solo pensaba en todos y cada uno de los días que le esperaban luego de lo que hizo... Asesinó a alguien. Mató a alguien... Y se consumiría en la miseria por no haber evitado eso.

Si tan solo... si tan solo hubiera volteado con más fuerza el timón o no haber tardado en encender el camión al inicio de la avenida...

Todo sucedió tan rápido para este individuo, Taka Suwa, un trabajador de clase media que trabajaba para una compañía de correos y que además no tenía familia. El camión era de la compañía, quien decidió no vincularse con el accidente y echarle toda la culpa.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no ayudó a las personas en ese automóvil blanco...

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no recordaba el momento en que la policía abrió la puerta del camión y lo esposaban.

Todo sucedió tan rápido para Taka, quien nada sabía de su posición como peón en un juego muy grande.

_/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/LA MENTIRA _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/ _/_/

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Haibara se sentía mal. Su cuadro de gripe había empeorado y se había vuelto una infección respiratoria leve. El profesor estaba preocupado por la salud de la pequeña adulta y decidió llevarla al hospital. Con el pasar del tiempo, tanto Conan como Haibara tenían un seguro integral de salud privado y aunque legalmente ninguno existía, sus identidades falsas ayudaron a consolidar estos seguros.

Estos días el profesor les pidió a los niños no acercarse a su casa en tanto Ai se recuperaba de su gripe, por lo que la última vez que los vio fue hace dos días cuando llegaron buscando a Haibara para ir a la escuela. Shiho no respondía llamadas porque dormía todo el día, fueron pocas las horas que permanecía despierta y eso motivó al profesor a buscar el diagnostico de un especialista.

Al llegar al hospital general de Beika, cargó a Haibara en sus brazos hasta la recepción, cuando la enfermera divisó el bulto en sus brazos dejó de ordenar los papeles en su área de trabajo y preguntó por detalles.

"¿Qué le sucede?" Ella se acercó lo más que pudo desde el mostrador.

"Tiene un cuadro de fiebre desde hace dos días, no ha mejorado y hace media hora su fiebre aumento a 39 grados."

"Llamaré al pediatra, por favor llévela a su consultorio, valla directo por el pasillo y a mano derecha verá una puerta con dibujos. Es la 108"

Agasa agradeció las indicaciones y se encaminó a la dirección dada. Casualmente cierto pediatra abría la puerta con un café en sus manos y una carpeta en la otra. No tardó en ver a la niña con la cara enrojecida en los brazos del canoso adulto.

"¿Qué le sucede"

El profesor explicó los últimos tres días en los que la pequeño tuvo el cuadro de gripe y además detalló a profundidad los alimentos que había ingerido.

"Primeramente vamos a aliviar su fiebre. Le daremos unas gotas de 'repriman para niños', eso debería bastar de momento, le haremos una prueba de sangre para saber que pudo causar la infección y de momento... La internaremos esta noche para ver si su fiebre se desaparece."

El profesor finalmente pudo respirar más tranquillo, ella estaba fuera de peligro y mejoraría.

"¿Le ayudo con el papeleo?"

"Si, muchas gracias doctor..." A pesar de las múltiples oportunidades en las que pisó el hospital a causa de Conan, era la primera vez que hablaba con el médico.

"Eito, Hiruko Eito"

"Yo soy el profesor Hiroshi Agasa"

"¿Es usted familiar de la niña?"

"Es mi nieta, vive conmigo desde hace un año" Agasa esperaba que el doctor no profundizara en su relación, estaba muy cansado para acordarse de alguna mentira.

Tras ello Hiruko ayudó al profesor en el papeleo correspondiente mientras Haibara era internada en el hospital que horas antes había albergado a cierto pequeño detective, el cual había sido trasladado a una clínica privada y del cual además había sido prohibido hablar a causa de la prensa. Por el delicado estado del menor en el accidente, el hospital había dado la orden a sus empleados de no mencionar nada por pedido del hombre más poderoso de Japón.

Ayner Karasuma.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/LA MENTIRA_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **Y es lunes nuevamente n.n**

 **Estoy encontrando los lunes una fecha buena para actualizar, siempre y cuando no tengo mucho que hacer. No prometo actualizar todos los lunes, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Y bueno mencionar que también me pueden encontrar en tumblr como...**

 **desaidas. tumblr. com**

 **Subo fotos del fic, entre notas y otras cosas de mis aventuras personales.**

 **(Si hay faltas ortográficas pido disculpas, ya es tarde y mañana tengo un día ajetreado u.u)**


	7. La esperanza que se ensordece

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **La esperanza que se ensordece** _/_/_/_/

* * *

"Tienes 30 minutos" fue la primera vez que recibía visitas, sin embargo, no había porque recibirlas... No tenía familia, a fin de cuentas, nadie pagaría su fianza... Si es que acaso le llegaran a dar una. En Japón la pena que le esperaba por haber matado a una persona podría varias entre...

Taka empieza a llorar al empezar a cavar en su futuro. La visita entra y se sienta en una silla, la única que hay en esa pequeña sala de visitas. Una habitación de apenas diez metros cuadrados, la cual tiene una pequeña mesa, dos sillas y una pared espejo.

"..." La visita se sienta en la silla frente a Taka y espera a que este paré de llorar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración de Taka finalmente regresó a la normalidad y su rostro se alzó ante la visita.

"¿Eres Taka Suwa?" Su calmada voz no parecía despertar a Taka de su trance.

La alegría que alguna vez asomó por sus ojos de niño se había gastado con el tiempo, sin embargo, ahora... Se había apagado. Tal como la llama de una vela...

"¿Vienes a decirme que me pudriré en estas cuatro paredes?... ¿Señorita?" Su voz por otro lado, aun no moría en el silencio.

"No vengo con esas intenciones señor Suwa, se lo aseguro, soy Ayaka Minamino y necesito hablar con usted" firmemente expresó la muchacha.

La chica frente a Taka vestía un traje gris y su cabello pelirrojo estaba fuertemente apretado en un moño.

"¿Es acaso usted mi abogada?"

"No, no lo soy..." él no dudo en interrumpirla al oír lo que necesitaba.

"Entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí, no la conozco y en este momento prefiero esperar en mi celda a mi inminente juicio" Taka se levantó de su silla y empezó a ir en dirección a una de las puertas de la pequeña habitación, cuando ella optó por no perder más tiempo.

"Trabajo en el departamento de bienestar infantil y hay... Hay algo que debe saber señor Suwa." No podría tener menos tacto se dijo ella.

La curiosidad y confusión detuvieron a Taka de tocar la puerta.

"¿Le suena de algo el nombre Kuro?" ella decidió probar por ir lentamente, lo que estaba por contarle a Taka sería una revelación muy importante y no debía aturdirlo en el estado que se encontraba.

Por su parte Taka solo asintió en silencio, seguía parado frente a la puerta dándole la espalda a la chica.

"Es... el último hijo de mi padre, vive con él y su madre en Saitama" se asomaba dolor en su boca, algo que Ayaka notó instantáneamente.

"Por favor tome asiento, hay algo que necesita saber" Ayaka seguía insistiendo, el hombre frente a ella estaba a un pasó del abismo y estaba muy segura que ella le daría ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba para precipitarse al vacío.

Taka se negó a sentarse, ella suspiro derrotada y simplemente lo dejó salir.

"Hace dos días en las afueras de Saitama, tuvieron un accidente. El señor Suwa perdió la vida en el acto, el estado de su esposa es complicado y el menor viene recuperándose en un hospital de Saitama."

Los hombros de Taka se crisparon levemente, pero permaneció tranquilo y atento a las palabras de Ayaka.

"El señor Suwa y su esposa no tenían familia directa, por lo que el menor esta temporalmente al cuidado de una institución.

Taka empezaba a sentir nauseas nuevamente, no había comido nada desde lo ocurrido y no habría nada en su estomagó que causara su malestar.

"Actualmente usted es el único pariente directo que le queda al niño, es pariente en primer grado... Lo que le permitiría tomar custodia del menor, sin embargo, ahora..."

"No soy elegible por mis problemas ¿Verdad?" la realidad lo golpeó repentinamente.

"entonces... ¿Por qué vino aquí a pesar de saber mi situación?" Aun no entendía del todo.

"Estamos en la obligación de comunicarle sobre lo ocurrido ya que es el único familiar que le queda a Kuro. Y además..."

Taka estaba cansado y finalmente aceptó sentarse en la silla. Dos noticias en un día era bastante para cualquier persona.

"Yo era el conductor de la moto que venía delante del auto blanco."

Cuando los hechos ocurren, nos centramos en lo importante y solemos olvidar los detalles. Taka olvidó aquella motocicleta que por unos segundos casi había envestido.

"Yo vi su cara en ese momento... Estaba muy asustado y no pudo socorrer a las víctimas. Sí, fue un accidente. No obstante, debe saber que... posiblemente... Alguien planeó esto para matarme."

El silencio atravesó como una bala la habitación y atravesó a Taka, dándole en el proceso algo indescriptible... "esperanza"

"¿No fue mi culpa?" Escapó de los labios del joven adulto. Un primer paso a lo desconocido.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Una mirada firme** /_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

"¡Muchas Felicidades!" Las enfermeras prepararon una emotiva despedida. El pequeño paciente finalmente se iría a casa, la comidilla del hospital y de todo Tokyo. Conan Vineyard había sido trasladado del hospital general de Beika a una clínica privada y ahora era llevado a su propio hogar a las afueras de Tokyo, pero eso solo lo sabían unos pocos. En el hospital general se dio la orden de no comentar su traslado a la clínica privada y actualmente a la clínica se le había prohibido mencionar que el pequeño finalmente regresaba a casa.

Pero como nada es totalmente hermético, en el hospital general no tardaron en informar el traslado del menor y el propio presidente del grupo Karasuma tuvo que contratar seguridad para el nosocomio.

El hospital quería que le pequeño heredero recordara un trato ameno, ya que no todos los días tenías al hijo de la persona más poderosa de Japón.

Conan fue escoltado por una cantidad considerable de guardas hacía su automóvil. La prensa no dudo en conseguir imágenes de algún tipo, inclusive utilizaron drones para lograr su cometido y nada pudieron hacer para evitar que unas imágenes se escaparan para el dominio público.

Conan llegó en un par de horas fuera de Tokio y tardaron una más para entrar a la extensa propiedad de Ayner Karasuma.

Tres lujosos automóviles desfilaban tranquilamente hacia una imponente mansión en medio del complejo, tres pisos de una construcción estilo renacentista y de un color miel. Las grandes enredaderas habían cubierto el edificio tiernamente.

Y una gran entrada recibiría incluso a un rey de la manera esplendida, Conan estuvo todo el tiempo acompañado de la persona semi responsable de su casi deceso.

Tan pronto como el automóvil se detuvo un hombre acercó una silla de ruedas. EL mayordomo principal fue el responsable de abrir la puerta a Cris y al pequeño.

"Sus habitaciones están listas"

Sharon bajó del automóvil mientras Conan era llevado al interior de la mansión.

"Señor Sawada, debo hablar con él..."

"El señor le está esperando en su estudio."

Ella finalmente había podido establecer un plan de respuesta ante su repentina intervención. No plantaría cara si no lo tuviera, no se podría de frente ante un cuervo capaz de sacarle los ojos.

La puerta de cedro se abrió suavemente y en ese gran estudio, a la mitad, estaba él.

"La vida es corta... ¿No lo crees?

Él siempre odiaba hablar del tema, era el único tema que despreciaba mencionar y ahora simplemente iba directamente a él... ¿Qué había pasado?

"Finalmente encontramos a ese par de viajeros errantes"

Vermouth dejó que el silencio les diera muerte a sus palabras.

"No moriré Sharon y ahora tu tampoco"

Una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo se lucía en el antiguo escritorio de madera negra. Sharon no tenía necesidad de preguntar sobre lo que tenía la caja, ella ya lo sabía, eso fue después de todo lo que lo trajo a la organización y ahora es el fruto prohibido del jardín.

"Tenemos la APTX-0"

La puerta del estudio se cerró en un dulce sonido, lo que ocurrió en este lugar sería contado por una sonata de la muerte.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ Un silencio aterrador/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

Institución: _Termino usado en Japón en español, un sinónimo sería un "orfanato" que el estado regula y financia. Actualmente estos recintos albergan grandes cantidades de menores, los cuales en su gran mayoría comparten habitaciones lo más que se pueda, lo que provoca que ellos no tengas casi privacidad._

Por cierto... Tengo una semana ajetreada, mañana tengo un seminario con un post informe a entregar, el jueves examen de ingles y el viernes me examen parcial de calculo en varias. Cielos... alucino números XD


	8. APTXN-0

_/_/_/_/Un día_/_/_/_/

Su vista sigue perdida en la ventana de su habitación. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que fue dado de alta de la clínica, su estancia en su nuevo hogar es silenciosa y atenta.

El canto de las aves es su único arrullo, el viento meciendo el follaje de las ramas del gran árbol de sauce cerca de su ventana y la ocasional visita de las sirvientas para cambiar sus ropas y sabanas.

Y él seguía ahí, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte más allá de su ventana.

_/_/_/_/ Preludio_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Tocar fondo, es algo difícil de explicar en palabras, pero Sharon lo describía como perder el sentido del equilibrio y sucumbir ante la más leve brisa. Eso fue lo que la orilló a tomar una decisión, una que iría en contra de lo que creía y que finalmente la llevaría a la muerte que por tanto tiempo no esperó llegar.

Nunca dudó en disparar, acuchillar, envenenar o estrangular. Y todo ello por una visión, una ciega devoción a un hombre que tenía sus mismos ideales y una promesa.

Sharon difuminó la promesa que esa persona le hizo, a razón del tiempo, solo quedó el sentimiento de rutina y pertenencia.

El ser salvada por dos niños fue terriblemente trágico, ya que no murió... sino que volvió a vivir. Eso la llevó a sentir culpa por primera vez en su vida al matar a una niña al poco tiempo de ser salvada.

Kudo Shinichi, la bala plateada que no destruyó, su único aliado no estaba en condiciones para tomar el papel que tan cuidadosamente había preparado y, sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo de todos modos.

Era un milagro que estuviera vivo, uno más grande que despertara y sería el más grande de todos si su mente seguía intacta. Las heridas externas sanarían con el tiempo, pero no era lo mismo con las heridas internas de su cabeza y no había forma de saber.

Además de Conan tenía otra cosa en su mente, Ayner, con una apariencia imposible de lograr con su edad. Él no sabía de sus intenciones con la organización y de igual manera del por qué Conan figuraba como su hijo.

La sorprendió con sus palabras, no la cuestionó y se presentaron ante el mundo entero...

_/_/_/_/_/El origen de la APTXN-0_/_/_/_/_/

Creada por individuos desconocidos _, la vida eterna._

Con un bien tan valioso como aquel, todos sus creadores optaron por repartirse el bien y separarse, con la promesa de no encontrarse nuevamente. Uno de ellos llegó a Japón, se consolidó en el país del sol y posteriormente tuvo una larga descendencia, en la que figuraba cierto nombre "Karasuma Renya", pero este ancestro fue asesinado y su estatus como persona inmortal fue borrado. Sus descendientes solo vivían más que el promedio, pero siempre como ancianos de avanzada edad y no como jóvenes saludables.

Pero aquel valioso bien no se perdió en el tiempo, sino que permaneció secretamente en un tesoro familiar que pasaba de generación en generación y que no era abierto con mucha frecuencia.

Hasta que llegó a las manos de un joven Karasuma Renya y este ignoró las perlas contenidas en su interior. Pero cierto día en el que abrió la caja, una mariposa entró al cofre y por azares del destino la caja fue cerrada con la mariposa en su interior. Años más tarde la caja fue nuevamente abierta y su contenido asombró al joven. La mariposa vivía.

Tras decidir investigar lo ocurrido por sí mismo, descubrió que la mariposa no envejecía, pero si podía ser asesinada y por tanto no era inmortal.

Tras llevarla a un laboratorio privado descubre que la caja era común, pero que las perlas estaban hechas de algún compuesto desconocido y nuevo.

Experimentaron con animales y obtuvieron el mismo resultado, no envejecían, pero si podían morir.

Uno de los científicos en aquel experimento se ofreció a probar la, denominada por ellos, APTXN-0. Como resultado, sus células dejaron de envejecer y tal como los animales, podía morir. Tras confirmar estos datos, un informe detallado fue mandado a Renya y este pidió inmediatamente de regreso las perlas. Solo que estas nunca regresaron, dos de los investigadores huyeron con las perlas y no lograron encontrarlos.

Al paso de los años Renya optó por fabricar su propio APTXN. Pasó mucho tiempo desde aquella fecha, la 4869 era la última en ser creada y aún no había resultados útiles.

Los científicos poco sabían lo que había tras la APTXN, la fuente de la juventud o un veneno definitivo que no dejaba rastro en las autopsias. Aquellos que descubrían la verdad, eran invitados a dejar este mundo y así, nuevas mentes continuaban su trabajo.

Sin embargó, tras un giro de acontecimientos inesperados... Logró encontrar a esa pareja de científicos que huyeron con las perlas, los encerró en caso de que las perlas no fueran las verdaderas y no se equivocó. Ellos cambiaron las perlas y no tardaron en dar pista de ellas cuando les amenazó con quemar vivo a uno frente al otro. Pero solo había cinco de ellas, el resto se había perdido con el pasar de los años y no había forma de rastrearlas.

Con solo cinco de ellas, probó una en su mayordomo y esperó lo mejor, no quería perder a un fiel sirviente. Nobuki Sawada, no murió, el hombre de setenta años pasó a ser un joven de 30 años y nada quedó de aquel canoso hombre.

Tras ello Karasuma Renya, fue el siguiente...

Ante el mundo, Karasuma Renya tenía un hijo llamado Ayner, la esperanza de conseguir una APTXN útil y jugó sus cartas de una manera adecuada.

Un anciano que gracias a su sangre vivió tantos años cumplió su sueño y se transformó en aquel hijo que dijo tener. Ser su propio padre le causaba gracia a Renya, mejor dicho, Ayner, quien planeaba una segunda vida llena de más oportunidades de tener todo lo que quería y eso incluía a Sharon en su definitivamente larga vida.

Pasó dos semanas sin mencionar el asuntó a Sharon, hasta que llegó el día del accidente y ella salió herida. Investigó el asunto hasta hallar al responsable, uno de sus subordinados, a quien asesinó personalmente. Fue una sorpresa para él saber de Conan Vineyard, el "hijo" de su persona favorita y además de su estado. Con una suerte de estar vivo, él se inmiscuyó en los planes de Sharon y decidió jugar su papel. Arthur Conan Vineyard o ahora simplemente Arthur Karasuma. Desconocía las intenciones de Sharon con el pequeño, pero ahora poco le importaba, debía darle la noticia que tanto le había prometido algún día darle.

Se presentó al hospital con su nueva apariencia, evitó a la prensa que venía a ver a Cris Vineyard y se sentó junto a ella. Le dejó claro que sabía quién era el niño y su interés en él. Ella aceptó su participación y declararon al mundo su nuevo proyecto: La familia Karasuma, un heredero que no se había dejado ver hasta le momento, un escandaló para la actriz Cris Vineyard y un nuevo heredero.

Pasaron unas semanas agitadas en medio de la recuperación del pequeño entre el hospital genera a la clínica y posteriormente de esta última a su propia mansión.

Fue precisamente ese día cuando decidió darle a Sharon aquel sueño que compartieron por años. Una perla de la APTXN-0. Ella quedó sin palabras y no la tomó, la reservaría para más tarde, pensó él.

_/_/_/_/_/Un mes después_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Joven Arthur, ¿Podría decirme cuál de estas imágenes es amarilla?"

Shinichi señaló la imagen correcta.

"¿Y puedes decirme cuál de estas es la bandera es de Japón, estados unidos y China?

Tardó un segundo en verlas correctamente y las señalo en orden.

"Correcto"

El médico retiró las imágenes y sacó de sus bolsillos pequeños aparatos.

"¿Puedes sacarle la punta a este bolígrafo?"

Palpó el mismo unos segundos antes de hacerlo sin problema.

"¿Y qué hay de pegar estas piezas con un poco de pegamento?"

Un cilindro partido por la mitad le fue dado y Conan lentamente pegó ambas partes.

"Ahora repitamos una secuencia de colores"

Un pequeño aparato circular con cinco luces de colores empezaba a iluminarse formando un patrón. El hijo de Yusaku lo hizo sin problema, ya que descansaban tras cada patrón echo correctamente.

"Trataremos ahora con un juego de lógica. Hace mucho tiempo un granjero compró un lobo, una cabra y una col. Para volver a casa tenía que cruzar un río. El granjero tenía una barca para cruzar a la otra orilla, pero en la barca solo caben él y una de sus compras. Si el lobo se queda solo con la cabra se la come, si la cabra se queda sola con la col se la come. El reto del granjero era cruzar él mismo y dejar sus compras a la otra orilla del río, dejando cada compra intacta. ¿Cómo lo puede hacer?"

El doctor esperaba que Simplemente diera su opinión, pero no lo logró y más aún el pequeño miraba atento el dibujo que el doctor dejó en una mesilla para camas.

Cuando entendió que le niño no respondería trató de quitar el papel, pero él no lo permitió y se quedó mirando.

"Eso es todo por hoy, puedes quedarte con la fotografía, mañana regresaré y traeré más cosas divertidas"

Aquel médico salió de la habitación y redactó su informe. El niño estaba bastante bien y sin contar su falta de comunicación, podría recuperarse sin muchas secuelas. Faltaban más estudios.

Conan en su habitación miraba el papel, en silencio, su dedo índice recorría el papel de un lado a otro y no dejó de hacerlo hasta quedarse dormido.

_/_/_/_/_/_/ Silencio_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

 **La foto del cap esta en tumblr... n.o**

desaidas. tumblr. com

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ _Un poco de mi_ /_/_/_/_/

Estoy cansada, hoy fue agitado, escogí lentes nuevos luego de un largo tiempo... Ya no miraba la pizarra XD

Entonces, me la pase dibujando ayer y por ello no fue tan extenso el cap...

Hoy el oculista me hizo barios exámenes y básicamente me dijo, tu ojo derecho no ve muy bien, ahora tendré que actuar como pirata si quiero ver como águila XD


	9. Una aguja en un pajar

**Una aguja en un pajar**

* * *

"Ai, hablé con Yumi y dijo que hubo un accidente en la avenida metropolitana hace una semana. Una mujer murió, otra y un niño que viajaba con ellas, quedaron heridos. Ambos fueron llevados al hospital central de Beika."

¿Cómo encuentras una aguja en un pajar?

Haibara llegó a la conclusión que solo era posible si seccionaba el pajar en partes.

Retazos de la ropa triturada y parte de los lentes de Conan estaban en su bolsillo. Ella estaba manteniendo la calma pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía cargarles la preocupación a otros sin investigar por cuenta propia... Y lo hizo por una semana. "También mencionó que no ha visto a Conan desde hace un mes"

"¿Dónde está profesor?"

"Llegaré al hospital en unos minutos ¿Y tú?"

"Tomaré un taxi y... Profesor, cambio de planes." Haibara, quien corría por las calles de Beika tuvo que frenar en seco, alguien la llamaba a lo lejos y no había forma de escabullirse.

"¿Qué sucede Ai?" La preocupación era palpable.

"Alguien me vio, te llamó luego" Terminó la llamada y fue al encuentro de quien le llamaba.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Conan había sufrido el accidente.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/ En el capítulo anterior _/_/_/_/

* * *

Mientras Shiho estaba internada en el hospital, no se comunicó con la liga de detectives, dejó su celular en casa y pasó dos días durmiendo completamente, uno más despierta y finalmente fue dada de alta al cuarto día. Para ese entonces, no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido, salvo que Conan estaba con sus padres y así mismo había faltado un par de días a la escuela. No pensó mucho en ello, nada fuera de lo común, fue bastante feliz cuando llegaron a la casa del profesor porque finalmente regresaron a la rutina normal.

Aquella misma tarde, ella revisó su teléfono esperando encontrar cientos de mensajes de sus amigos deseándole buena salud y en efecto así fue... Al menos de casi todos, Conan no había mandado ningún mensaje.

Envió mensajes a sus amigos, avisándoles que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Mientras que solo mandó una cara sarcástica a Conan.

"Voy a preparar el almuerzo ¿Quieres algo en especial?"

"Cualquier cosa esta bien profesor aun me siento cansada, dormiré unas horas... Despiérteme cuando el almuerzo esté listo." Ella bostezo en medio de su pedido.

"De acuerdo Ai"

Mientras el profesor preparaba el almuerzo de ambos, Haibara dormiría plácidamente...

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Conan había sufrido el accidente.

* * *

_/_/_/ Un brillante día_/_/_/

* * *

Ran guardaba en silencio todas las pertenencias de Conan en una caja. Su cepillo de dientes, el plato de arroz favorito de Conan, sus palillos, su ropa, sus zapatos y... una carta. Las lágrimas cayeron dentro de la caja cuando dejó la carta en su interior. Estaba muy triste, su pequeño hermano se iba sin decir adiós... Como Shinichi.

Pensar en su amigo de la infancia la hizo poner sus manos en su cara y llorar más fuerte. ¿Es que acaso tenía una maldición? Se decía ella por no poder hacer más.

"Conan... Shinichi... ¿Por qué se van en silencio?"

Ran tenía docenas de llamadas hacía Conan y otra cantidad para Shinichi. Ninguno le contestaba.

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Conan había sufrido el accidente.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ Tres días después del accidente /_/_/_/_/

* * *

"¿Edogawa?" La maestra lo buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró a él o a Haibara.

Días antes, el profesor Agasa llamó para avisar que su pequeña protegida tenía una infección respiratoria y que muy probablemente no podría asistir a clases. La muestra dio por hecho que Conan también estaba resfriado... Así que no llamo a los Mouri para confirmar su estado, sus amigos parecían tranquilos y sin alarmas. Pero tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto optó por preguntar.

"Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi... ¿Saben por qué Conan no vienen a la escuela? ¿Está resfriado?"

"No señorita Kobayashi, sus padres regresaron del extranjero y me parece que deben estar pasando tiempo juntos" Mitsuhiko precisó.

"¿Sus padres" Ella sin duda estaba sorprendida, ¿Realmente solo había tenido una oportunidad de ver a los señores Edogawa? Era verdad, siendo más exacta cuándo llevaron la documentación de la antigua escuela de Conan.

"Si, hace tres días conocimos finalmente a su padre, era un hombre de cabello plateado, bastante alto y de ojos como aceitunas" Ayumi dijo emocionada.

"Gracias chicos ¿Y Ai?" No estaba de más preguntar por uno de sus queridos alumnos.

"No podemos verla, el profesor dice que ella podría contagiarnos..." Genta verdaderamente estaba bastante triste de no ver a la castaña.

"Que les parecería si... ¿Y si le hacen una gran carta para que se recupere?"

"¿Una carta?" Los tres niños preguntaron.

"Si, podrían hacer una enorme tarjeta de buenos deseos y ella se alegrará"

Tras ello, los niños se emocionaron y decidieron seguir la idea de su maestra. Kobayashi sonrió ante sus pequeños niños y regresó a trabajar.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Conan había sufrido el accidente.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_ De regreso al presente – Noticiero /_/_/_/_/_/_

* * *

"... Aseguró el inspector Megure.

También hay que recordar que en dos semanas el próximo anuncio Kid podría hacerse realidad. El ladrón fantasma prometió robar el zafiro azul más caro del mundo, único en su tipo y llamado "Esperanza". El grupo Suzuki trabajará en conjunto con Dakot Company para la presentación de la joya en el nuevo complejo de exposiciones de Dakot Company.

En relación al incendio que acabó con uno de los almacenes de Dakot Company ya se sabe gracias al director, que en el lugar siniestrado era usado como almacén de productos defectuoso, siendo que Dakot Company se dedica al desarrollo tecnológico. Por fortuna el asunto no llegó a mayores.

Esas son las noticias de la mañana.

Y en minutos pasaremos con la entrevista a Tsuruga Ren y Yuko Ichihara, los actores del momento"

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/ Conan Karasuma /_/_/_/_/_/_

* * *

Era un gran e inmenso jardín, los árboles, las flores y todo lo que había allí era digno de reyes. Pero lo único que apreciaba Conan era el sonido de las aves, el calor del sol y el viento rozando las ramas de los árboles. Sentado en una silla de ruedas, el pequeño detective quien había tenido los ojos cerrados los empezó a abrir y tras aquellas cortinas, dos orbes azules se acostumbraban a la luz del jardín.

Un sonido llamó la atención de Conan, una avecilla se posó en sus piernas y empezó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

"Es encantador" Todo aquel momento lo habían vivido Conan y una mucama encargada de cuidarlo.

No obstante, él no contesto. Tras dos semanas de su llegada a la mansión no había soltado ni una palabra. La joven mujer llamada Momo vivía en la mansión desde que nació, su padre era el mayordomo principal de la mansión y esperaba algún día ocupar su puesto. Ella es una fiel servidora de los Karasuma, es por ello que velaba día y noche por el pequeño heredero.

Conan tomó parte de la falta de Momo y señalo la mansión, él quería entrar.

"Enseguida señor"

_/_/_/ El dulce silencio _/_/_/

* * *

¡Regrese!

Fue una semana sumamente brutal y finalmente hoy pude respirar, Hau una pagina de dibujos en mi tumblr: desaidas. tumblr. com

Esta semana sigo en exámenes, pero estoy más tranquila...


	10. El dilema del amigo y el compañero

**El dilema del amigo y el compañero**

* * *

_/_/_/_/ La liga de detectives _/_/_/_/

* * *

"¡Conan!" Mitsuhiko gritó afuera del edificio que lo albergó por tanto tiempo.

"¡Conan sal!" Genta gritaba sin pena.

"¡¿Estas molesto con nosotros?! ¡Conan!" En esta ocasión la voz de Ayumi llegó a oídos de cierto detective con una mala racha de casos resueltos.

"¡¿Por qué gritan mocosos?!" Kogoro simplemente azotó la ventana de su oficina y gritó aún más fuerte que los niños.

Los pequeños lo miraron y decidieron que Mitsuhiko daría la voz guía.

"Señor Mouri, hemos venido por Conan. Por favor... ¡Deje que baje!"

"Mocosos..." Kogoro miró a los niños decididos, por lo que optó por la forma más fácil de acabar con la serenata de gritos. "Suban a la oficina"

La liga de detectives se extrañó por el comportamiento de Kogoro el durmiente, pero de igual forma lo hicieron esperando encontrara a Conan en su oficina. No obstante, en aquel pequeño lugar no encontraron al niño de lentes.

"Señor Mouri... ¿Conan bajará pronto?" Mitsuhiko miraba algo impaciente a la puerta.

"Escuchen bien mocosos, solo lo diré una vez"

Los niños amontonados frente a la puerta tenían a Kogoro en el sillón verde mirándolos con firmeza.

"Los padres de Conan decidieron llevárselo"

"¿De qué está hablando?" Genta estaba seguro que no hablaba enserio, sabía que era imposible que Conan se fuera de improviso.

"Lo que oíste mocoso, ahora largo. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer..." Fue lo último que dijo y regresó a su silla de escritorio, tomando un cigarrillo en el camino. Abrió su periódico, cubrió su rostro con este y esperó a que los niños se fueran.

Poco sabía Kogoró de lo decididos que estaban los niños en ver a Conan.

Lo siguiente que supo kogoro fue que tendría una resaca por tantos gritos.

Las responsables fueron tres palabras que se repetirían una y otra vez... "¡Díganos donde esta!"

"¡Ya les dije que no lo sé mocosos!"

"¿¡Qué son todos esos gritos!?" Dos mujeres entraron a la oficina del detective privado.

"Ran, Eri... ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Kogoro no esperaba la llegada de su hija y ex-esposa. "Pensé que estarían fuera todo el día"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo gritándoles a estos niños" Ran planeaba darle una reprimenda a su padre.

* * *

_/_/_/_/ Corriendo por las calles _/_/_/_/

* * *

Llegó finalmente la noche y sus pies la mataban. Shiho estaba terriblemente agotada y frustrada. No hubo caso. Conan no estaba por ninguna parte...

Esta muerto. Era lo único a lo que temía descubrir.

Ya había revisado en cada rincón de Beika, la casa de los Mouri, la escuela, la mansión Kudo, la policía... Incluso los hospitales. Pero siempre evitando decir "Conan está desaparecido"

Nadie había visto a un niño castaño, de ojos azules y con lentes. Solo un niño extranjero con su madre, los cuales habían sufrido un accidente en la avenida metropolitana.

Los niños aún creían firmemente que Conan todavía estaba con sus padres, sin embargo, el padre de Ran confirmó que se había ido con ellos... Sin una palabra de por medio. A los kudo no pudo privarles nada del asunto y eso los puso en un avión de Nueva York a Tokio. Tan pronto llegaran la verdadera búsqueda empezaría y tendrían que encontrar a Gin.

La liga dejó claro que el padre de Conan era un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes. Así mismo que conducía un automóvil negro de placa 4368. Un temblor de los más intensos recorrió sus huesos y le hizo notar donde estaba. La estación de policía. Una idea bastante tentadora, pero no estaba dispuesta a involucrar a persona inocentes, los asuntos de la organización había que tratarlos con pinzas sino quería que alguien más muriera.

Como un pequeño empujón a sus espaldas, estos pensamientos le recordaron su destino en aquella carrera, la casa del profesor. Se había despedido minutos antes de su maestra, Kobayashi Sumiko, tras confirmar la mentira que dejó la organización y agregar que Conan se había ido con sus padres. Sumándole finalmente el desconocimiento de su paradero actual.

Al ser solo una pequeña niña de ocho años nadie le cuestionaría más y eso era de mucha ayuda.

Pronto se tendrían que reunir todos sus aliados para encontrar al detective encogido. Por su parte solo le quedaría esperar a los demás.

* * *

_/_/_/_/ Una mirada al centro de bienestar infantil_/_/_/_/

* * *

Ayaka se había llevado uno de sus casos, Masako estaba sumamente molesta con su compañera y eso sería quedarse corta. La pelirroja había pedido licencia una semana por la muerte de sus familiares en un incendio y en aquella semana se había aparecido para solicitar un archivo a su jefe, quien había sorteado el mismo entre los miembros de su sección. El caso pertenecía a Masako porque lo había solicitado, pero antes de poder registrar su nombre en el sistema, tres días después del sorteo, Ayaka se le adelantó y se fue a casa con el caso entre manos.

Fue una mala idea trabajar en un borrador detallado del informe... No había almorzado por ello. Con un terrible dolor de estómago y con su turno terminado salió del edificio de gobierno. Compraría una cena de reyes en un kombini y bebería un par de horas.

Su recorrido y rutina fueron habituales hasta que llegó al konbini.

"¡Esta muerto!"

Tan pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió, ella dio un paso atrás y se fue. ¡No era su problema! Ahora sin cena empezó un silencioso viaje a su departamento y con algo de suerte no habría ningún muerto en la máquina dispensadora de bebidas en frente de su edificio.

Una tenue lluvia se endureció faltando poco para llegar a su edificio. No le importó mojarse un poco, eso ayudaba a sus cuadros de migraña...

"Ashino..."

... Pero no aliviarían esto.

"Minamino" La sorpresa en su voz era obvia. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito tu ayuda" La mirada de sus ojos no la dejó moverse.

Masako pensó unos segundos en las palabras de su compañera y finalmente decidió seguir su camino. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día. Quizás el día siguiente la llamaría, se dijo.

Ayaka tomó firmemente su brazo y no la dejó avanzar. "Estoy aquí desde hace horas... Solo te pido un par de minutos" No levantó la voz.

"Fue un día largo Minamino, francamente solo quiero darme un baño y dormir" Cansada se expresó Masako.

"Masako... Por favor" La suplica en su voz lo dijo todo. Masako sabía que el carácter de Ayaka no le haría suplicar a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

"Entremos a mi departamento, hace algo de frio" Así ambas entraron al modesto departamento.

Ayaka se quitó su saco mojado y lo dejó en una percha que se lucia en el pequeño recibidor, sus zapatos igualmente se quedaron allí. Masako hizo lo mismo.

La invitada tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina mientras Masako preparaba té. Posteriormente a esto se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y empezó a beber el suyo propio. Ayaka por su parte solo sostuvo la pequeña taza en sus manos.

La pelirroja buscaba las palabras apropiadas para empezar, Masako por su parte solo tomaba su té con los ojos cerrados y finalmente con un hilo de voz habló.

"Discúlpame por tomar tu caso sin consultarte. Tengo mis razones créeme... Y es precisamente por esas razones que busqué tu dirección en recursos humanos. Lo que te diré es sumamente importante y te pido por favor que me escuches hasta el final y no pienses que hay mentiras de por medio. Te diré la verdad y solo la verdad." Ayaka esperó unos momentos en silencio, esperando algún tipo de aprobación de la azabache, pero ella no dijo nada y continuó bebiendo su té. La pelirroja decidió tomar esto como una señal para continuar y empezó.

"Hace una semana ocurrió el incendio. Aquel día tomé mi moto y me apresuré a llegar al campo de tiro, pero en el camino hubo un accidente. Al arrancar antes del cambio de luz me libré de una muerte segura y el auto que salió detrás mío fue impactado por un pequeño camión sin frenos. Socorrí a los heridos y en el proceso me di cuenta que no traía conmigo mi celular. Dentro de mi conmoción pensé que lo había olvidado, regresé a casa y al entrar noté que algo estaba mal, la puerta estaba abierta. Yo me encontraba en un bar cuando me enteré del incendio, entré con cuidado y no escuche a nadie dentro, todo parecía estar en su lagar. Pero la puerta de la habitación de mi primo estaba abierta. Corrí a revisar con la esperanza que él se encontrará allí, pero solo estaba su computadora encendida... Había un mensaje en ella, una declaración de culpa, en ella mi primo declaraba haber iniciado el incendio para acabar con mi madre y su padre porque sostenía una relación romántica conmigo a la que ellos se oponían."

Ayaka recuperó el aliento y tomó un sorbo de té, Masako seguía en silencio.

"Se me hizo tan extraño que finalmente busqué la cámara de seguridad que estaba en su habitación, una pequeña cámara escondida en la perilla de su puerta y comprobé que no había sido él. Un hombre con pasamontañas había entrado a casa horas antes y había dejado ese mensaje. Busqué más allá en las grabaciones, encontré otro vídeo en el cual mi primo discutía con mi madre y tío sobre una especie de traición, mencionaron que podrían ser asesinados. Y así fue Ashino, el incendio fue planeado y yo estaba incluida. Mi primo me pidió ir al campo de tiro y decliné por la celebración de... No importa, vi por la televisión lo que ocurrió, fui en moto y por azares del destino aceleré antes de un cambio de luz, algo que nunca haría. Casi muero Ashino, me libré por unos segundos... Luego de entender lo que estaba pasando salí de casa con algo de ropa, dinero y mis papeles. Hace una semana que no voy a casa, tratarán de intentarlo otra vez y es por eso que estoy escapando. Pero no soy la única inocente en este asunto, también lo es el conductor del camión yo me enteré de su nombre dos días después por la televisión y estoy segura que reconocerás el nombre de Taka Suwa."

Masako finalmente abrió ligeramente los ojos reconociendo el nombre. "El familiar del niño de Saitama."

"El mismo, fui en busca del archivo del caso y hablé con Taka. No era justo que él no tuviera siquiera algo de esperanza, le prometí que lo sacaría de la cárcel y eso es precisamente lo que haré si descubro al responsable."

"Aun no entiendo que tengo que ver en esto" Masako estaba confundida, pero si había comprendido la situación de su compañera.

"Taka no quiere que Kuro vaya a una institución o family home. Él ha escuchado todo lo que pasa en esos lugares y espera que pueda hacer algo..."

"¡No!" Fue directa, no planeaba ser responsable por otra persona que no fuera ella en un futuro cercano y mucho menos por un desconocido.

"Masako, tengo que suicidarme"

"¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?" Estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

"Ellos me siguen la pista, saben que estoy viva y la única forma de quitármelos de encima es fingiendo mi propia muerte. Taka me dejará usar su departamento mientras busco al culpable, pero no podré hacerlo siendo Ayaka Minamino y eres la única persona que puede ayudarme a lograr todo esto."

"Tienes treinta segundos antes de que te eche de mi departamento Ayaka, treinta segundos..." Ya estaba cansada de toda esa locura.

"Tú y yo no somos amigas, la gente lo sabe. Eso evitaría que te buscaran, mientras planeo mi muerte solicitarías al hermano de Taka como tutor temporal, estas calificada para el puesto y trabajas en el centro de bienestar infantil, eso te ayudaría. Conseguiré una identidad falsa hasta entonces y me llevaré al niño conmigo al departamento de Taka. Cuando encuentre al culpable tu devolverás la custodia de kuro al estado, Taka saldrá libre y podrá tener la custodia de su hermano."

Masako se sentó y frotó sus cienes por la migraña que estaba sufriendo. No echó a la pelirroja de su departamento.

"Duerme hoy aquí y mañana te daré una respuesta, debo pensar." Masako sacó un futon extra de un armario y lo dejó en su sala.

"Gracias" Estaba algo aliviada... Aunque no fue un si.

* * *

_/_/_/_/ Un vistazo al informe de Masako _/_/_/_/

* * *

Masako, trabajadora social, 32 años...

Caso N° 3059 – 756M

Informe de estado N°24 – Fecha: -/-/2018

 _Resumen del caso:_

Estado del menor: Recuperándose en una clínica local de Saitama.

Estado de los parientes:

\- Padre: Fallecido.

\- Madre: Estado crítico - Internada en el hospital.

\- Familia cercana: Hermano.

Hermano: Taka Suwa (Reside en Tokio)

Análisis:

"Yoichiro Suwa falleció, su esposa está en cuidados intensivos y los médicos no alientan a una recuperación. El menor está internado en el hospital de Saitama, el centro de bienestar infantil está al tanto de lo ocurrido porque no hay quien se haga responsable del menor cuando sea dado de alta. Cuando ocurra esto último, Kuro Suwa pasará a una institución. El caso aún está abierto, el menor tiene un medio hermano que vive en Tokio.

Fuente: JN Saitama(2018). Accidente fatal en la carretera central a las afueras de Saitama. Vol 7353. Recuperado de: .jp/news/vol/7353/Accidentes

* * *

_/_/_/_/Conan_/_/_/

* * *

Cambio de turno, el doctor de rehabilitación física se retiraba tras dejar su informe al doctor que realizará las pruebas psicomotoras. La evolución del pequeño heredero se registraba de manera diaria con dos de esos informes. Precisamente Conan nuevamente se quedó con otro ejercicio entre manos. Ordenar los palillos para formar mas cuadrados. Pero como ocurrió antes, solo sostuvo los palillos entre sus dedos hasta quedarse dormido y estos cayeron de su cama. Posteriormente Momo los levantó y guardó.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ Anokata_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

" _No dejes que tu mano derecha sepa lo que hace la izquierda_ "

Por años lo hizo y fue muy útil, no se conocían entre ellos, solo sabían que no debían asesinarse mutuamente. Por años me resultó esa metodología, pero... ¿Qué hacer cuando una de tus manos ya no tiene una función?

¿La cortas?, ¿Le das otra función?, ¿Le permites hacer lo que la otra? O simplemente le dejas continuar con su labor mientras no te cause daños, amplías sus objetivos y le buscas otra función en el proceso.

Pandora seguiría en su agenda de búsqueda, pero les encomendaría un nuevo objetivo... Más gente como él. Más personas que hayan ingerido la APTXN-0, de esta manera sabría cuál era el verdadero alcance y capacidad de ese milagro.

 **_/_/_/_/ _/_/_/_/_/_/**

* * *

Publique varias escenas(dibujos) en tumblr del capítulo pasado, este capítulo no cuenta con imagen, pero si gustas pasa por mi tumblr a ver dibujos míos y una que otra cosilla adicional.

desaidas. tumblr. com

 **Un poco de mi:**

Esta semana fue agradable, recibí notas y tenía una sonrisa torpe en mi cara camino a casa. Mi padre salió a buscar un juguete para mi hermano menor un domingo a las 8 de la noche y bueno... no lo encontró. No tengo planes para el 31, pero mi hermano mayor asegura que el 1ro de Noviembre tendrá una resaca bastante fuerte y yo me jugaré mi nota final de un curso el mismo día.

Básicamente el día feriado no es feriado para mi.


	11. Preludio

**Preludio**

* * *

"Hola Ran, ¿Cómo has estado?", ella siempre había sido tan dulce. Kobayashi era una persona que amaba su trabajo y Ran la admiraba por ello. En las muchas reuniones que tuvieron acerca del asombroso rendimiento de Conan siempre evitó hacerle preguntas incomodas del porque Conan vivía con ellos y no con sus progenitores.

"Mucho más tranquila desde que acabaron las naciones de karate"

"No olvides que siempre me emociona estar frente a la campeona regional. Pasaste a los octavos de final ¿Verdad?"

"Si, este año en mi categoría se presentaron personas más fuertes, pero me esforzaré aún más para ganar las nacionales el próximo año."

"Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas creo que vi en la televisión al CEO del grupo Karasuma decir que patrocinaría los torneos de karate y Judo."

"¿Eso es cierto?" Ran había estado bastante distraída desde la partida de Conan.

"Estoy decidida ir el próximo año a presenciar algo tan emocionante" Apretó sus puños y los alzó ligeramente al aire.

"Entonces de ser el caso, estaré muy feliz de verla entre el público"

Tras esta pequeña conversación Kobayashi le entregó a Ran una caja medianamente pesada y en ella todos los trabajos del niño. Entre ellos se lucían esculturas, dibujos, composiciones de poemas, notas de profesores y varias fotos.

"Ran, eso sería todo, confió en que puedas comunicarte con los padres de Conan, solo pasaron por sus documentos y no pude hablar con ellos. No pensé que se irían tan rápido, de haberlo sabido hubiera preparado sus cosas con más antelación."  
"Descuide señorita kobayashi, yo me encargaré personalmente de hacerlo"...

Tras despedirse de la maestra Ran se encaminó hacía su hogar, ya era entrada la tarde, debía hacer la cena para ella y su padre. La castaña silenciosamente de deslizó por las calles de Beika, por la que alguna vez transitó junto a Conan y Shinichi.

"Ese príncipe de las deducciones... ¡Que idiota!" Ran empezó a llorar en lo que restaba de camino, cada día sin respuesta de ellos se sentía más desolador, cada día de soledad le causaba mucho dolor y no sabía cómo salir de ese circulo.

En su camino a casa atravesó un parque en el que dos mujeres estaban sentadas mirando a la gente pasar mientras el sol se ponía a lo lejos.

"El centro de bienestar me dará respuesta dentro de dos semanas, no se puede acelerar más el proceso... No me dejarán ver el caso, lo más probable es que el jefe de sección se encargue de mi solicitud..."

_/_/_/_/_/ **Dos semanas y un día** _/_/_/_/_/

"Vamos Ran, no te pongas tan triste, Makoto nos va a invitar a Tropical Land esta semana... Y además podemos tomarnos unas fotos en esa nueva atracción..." Sonoko notaba que no estaba causando mucho cambio en su amiga. Ya eran dos semanas en las cuales solo pensaba en Conan y Shinichi.

Con el tiempo la heredera comprendió a la perfección que la presencia del niño entrometido ayudó a Ran a sobrellevar las largas desapariciones de Shinichi y ahora que ya no había un pequeño niño revoloteando. Pudo medir la responsabilidad que había llevado a cuestas desde su aparición. La paz de Ran.

"R-Ran, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje este fin de semana?"

"Viaje... ¿A dónde?" Dejó de agitar su merienda y le dio unos segundos de atención a la castaña.

"Pues no es tan lejos de Japón..." Su mano se deslizó al bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Ran.

"Lo siento Sonoko, no puedo... Papá esta últimamente muy deprimido, no puedo irme y dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo"

"¡No, no, te equivocas! No es tan lejos pues... pues porque... Iremos a la sede del que será el próximo torneo de Makoto y también del tuyo"

"Pero Sonoko, aún no está definido el lugar del torneo"

"Sabemos que será en la prefectura de Tochigi, muy cerca al monte Nasu."

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Sonoko convenció a Ran de acompañarlos.

"No lo olvides Ran, mañana iré a recogerte a las 6 de la mañana."

"Está claro Sonoko, cuídate" En medio de su conversación habían llegado al hogar de la hija del detective.

Ran antes de subir entró al café de la primera planta y pidió un café cargado. Se estaba sintiendo muy cansada, tan solo fueron dos semanas y ya sentía estragos de su partida.

* * *

_/_/_/-_/_/_/

* * *

No fue lo prometido, me acabé complicando la vida, mi tiempo voló y finalmente acabamos con esto (600 palabras )

Agradezco su tiempo y disculpas mías por la tardanza.


	12. Destrozo

Pues de primera mano pedir las disculpas del caso. Otra vez.

Fueron unos días ajetreados en remodelaciones, navidad y más remodelaciones. Cada que empezaba a escribir, algo pasaba XD. (voltron T8!, por ejemplo)

* * *

 **Destrozo**

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Uno** _/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

"Estimados... Estimados kudo, Agasa y Miyano."

Haibara dejó caer la carta al leer aquel apellido que no podía portar más. El profesor tomó el sobre y trató de levantar a la pequeña que ahora yacía en el suelo de rodillas.

"El ángel de la muerte está taciturno y sus alas han encontrado abrigo. Su tiempo entre los mortales concluyó y ha encontrado un hogar perpetuo. El mosquero cardenal busca sobre quien impregnarse y así los llevará al más profundo de los sueños.

Una carta llegó a las manos de Sherry y esta era dirigida para Kudo Shinichi...

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Uno** _/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

"Ellos no nos escucharán aquí, ¿Verdad?" El profesor Agasa estaba muy nervioso y no era de menos, su casa acababa de ser destrozada.

La gloria de la casa solo podría verse en la estructura externa. Muebles, sillones, el refrigerador, las puertas... Quemado, roto o simplemente fuera de lugar.

Salieron en una nueva mañana de investigación y al regresar nada estuvo igual. El profesor y Shiho no entraron a la casa, era muy peligroso, aun si había la necesidad de comprobar que había pasado más allá de la puerta rota del sótano. Por el APTXN. Shiho estaba evitando hablar del tema, ya daba por perdida la información, pero aun había algo que le impedía romper en llanto. Una copia parcial dispersa del avance del antídoto. Anticipó una situación similar y se preparó para lo inevitable. La información estaría segura mientras continuaban la búsqueda.

"No lo harán, somos blancos que no podrían matar por las repercusiones y este lugar es parte de una de nuestras sedes secretas"

Quien habló fue un hombre mayor de cabello y bigote plateado. James Black. Jefe de la misión que llevaba a cabo la investigación de la organización en Japón.

"Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si tomamos asiento y empezamos a compartir información?"

En la habitación había seis personas. Dos agentes, los Kudo, el profesor y Haibara.

"Mi nombre es Jodie Starling"

"James Black"

"Agasa Hiroshi"

Los Kudo no tuvieron necesidad de presentarse ya que previamente se habían presentado con los agentes. Sin embargo, Haibara fue la única que no dijo palabra, los Kudo habían omitido toda información sobre ella y solo precisaron que era hermana de un miembro de la organización que fue asesinado. En otras palabras, un clavo suelto que la organización buscaba desaparecer.

Shiho se había enterrado recientemente en una montaña de mentiras llamada Ai Haibara y la situación requería toda la verdad e información que se pudiera. _Necesitaban a Shiho Miyano, no a Haibara Ai._

"... Así que podemos omitir esa parte" La castaña se perdió en sus pensamientos y no escuchó parte de la conversación. Tomó aire y se levantó del sillón que compartía con el profesor.

"Creo que faltó una parte de las presentaciones." Todos voltearon a verla.

"No te preocupes pequeña, ya sabemos quien eres y no debes preocuparte por nada"

"Mi nombre es Shiho Miyano y soy una antigua miembro de la organización."

Yusaku y Yukiko no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, habían procurado no comentar nada de su verdadera identidad con el fin de evitarle algún tipo de problema. Precisaron que fue valiente y atrevida al exponerse ante agentes del FBI. El profesor, por su parte, estaba más preocupado por los próximos movimientos de cierta organización y la respuesta del equipo estadounidense.

"Miyano..." La primera en caer en cuenta de ciertos eventos relacionados con ese apellido fue Yodi, quien sabía a ciencia cierta quien era Shiho y eso mismo le trajo un mal sabor de boca. La misión de Akai.

"Es preciso que les cuente todo sobre mi para que podamos avanzar mejor" Era firme y sin dudas.

"Adelante, te escuchamos" James no se sorprendió, conocía quien fue Conan Edogawa, podía creer que habría alguien más ahí fuera con el mismo mal.

"Mi nombre en la organización fue Sherry, trabajaba en una droga llamada APTXN 4869..."

No ocultó nada, la situación ameritaba eso y ella estaría dispuesta a colaborar. Así fue como el FBI se enteró de los alcances de la APTXN, algunas teorías y parte de la vida privada de Shiho que incluso los Kudo desconocían.

"Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros señorita Miyano, trabajemos juntos y no deberá preocuparse por lo que pasará después, _se lo prometo."_

 _"Entonces... Aclarado el asunto. ¿Que tanto han investigado sobre Karasuma Ayner?"_

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Uno** _/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

"¡Joven Arthur!"

Momo lo había perdido de vista unos segundos en los cuales estaba convencida que no se iría a ninguna parte. Todas las tardes tras su sesión de terapia del habla, Conan se quedaba con alguna actividad que su doctor quería que resolviera, como una rutina Momo llegaba dos horas después y recogía el ejerció de las manos del dormido heredero, guardándolo en su cajón de velador.

Pero aquella tarde el niño y su silla de ruedas no estaban a la vista. Todo era responsabilidad suya. Es por eso que tras revisar minuciosamente la mansión salió al jardín y empezó a buscarlo entre los árboles.

No hubo caso, solo pudo encontrar la silla, las ruedas eran movidas ligeramente por la brisa y a cada segundo más hojas le caían encima, Momo la levantó.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Uno** _/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

"Estaré bien, todo está calculado, solo necesito que guardes la jeringa y yo haré el resto."

Ayaka pisaba el filo de la vereda en el cruce de shibuya, sin máscaras, con su rostro al descubierto y con un simple vestido celeste. Detrás de ella con una peluca negra corta y unos anteojos, estaba Masako.

Masako encendió una canción en su teléfono, todo sería muy rápido y no debería haber error.

Uno. Dos. La luz cambia y la gente empieza a cruzar.

Tres. Cuatro. El mar de personas se forma en todas direcciones.

Cinco. La pelirroja se detiene donde convergen todas las vías.

Seis. Mira hacía el cielo, por su rostro corren lágrimas y grita.

Siete. La gente la mira, algunos se detienen y otros solo se alejan.

Ocho. Ella saca una pistola y la apunta a su cabeza.

Nueve. Diez. Alguien del público se lanza y trata de evitar que se dispare. Un chico de cabello castaño, sus ojos azules apenas detectan más allá de lo que ocurre y lo siguiente se da cuando nadie lo espera.

Once. Ella empieza a quejarse de un dolor en su pecho y se agita frente a todos, el chico intenta hacer algo. Ella lo empuja lo más lejos que puede y se desploma en el suelo.

Doce. Una mujer entre el público se acerca y la recuesta boca arriba con cuidado. El chico vuelve hacia ambas mujeres.

Trece. Mientras el chico se acerca por su espalda, la mujer de lentes extrae cuidadosamente una jeringuilla de la manga ajena hacia la suya. Su abrigo oculta el objeto.

Catorce. La pelirroja pierde la conciencia. La mujer y el adolescente tratan de ayudarla.

Quince. Apenas respira y su pulso empieza a detenerse.

Dieciséis. Llega la policía y una ambulancia. Ella está recibiendo RCP.

Diecisiete. Su corazón se detiene totalmente. Es llevada al hospital y en el trayecto tratan de reanimarla.

Dieciocho. Diecinueve. Llega al hospital y es declarada muerta.

Veinte. Su cuerpo es llevado a la morgue.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/ **Uno** _/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

Su reflejo era muy grande, nebuloso y desenfocado. Pero eso no lo alejó de la gran piscina.

No había mucha gente a su alrededor, ningún niño, ancianos en su mayoría y jóvenes asoleándose.

Apenas era un pequeño de cinco años, japonés e hijo de uno de los escritores de misterio más queridos que daría una conferencia en ese hotel y su madre, una brillante actriz, quien estaba hablando con un mesero para que les prepararan unas bebidas.

El agua lo llamaba y decidió entrar por sí mismo. Pese a la temperatura del agua, no se retractó de su decisión y se adaptó.

No alcanzaba el fondo de la piscina, ya había estado en piscinas antes, pero nunca solo...

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se sumergió lo más que pudo. No estaba mal. El pequeño con las hebras húmedas miró hacia el otro extremo de la piscina y le pareció muy lejana. La idea llegó a él rápidamente, había visto antes nadar a extraños e incluso sus padres trataron de enseñarle a hacerlo. **Holmes podría hacerlo** , se dijo a sí mismo. Soltó una mano del borde de la piscina, posicionó sus pies en la pared, extendió la mano que no lo sostenía y la elevó a la superficie, apuntando a su objetivo.

Tomó aire y se impulsó. Su mano soltó el filo y rápidamente la colocó junto a la otra. Todo parecía bien por unos segundos, sus piernas se enrollaban y extendían. Pero la inseguridad lo consumió cuando el nivel del agua superó sus ojos y sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno a la vez.

El cielo a través de la piscina se veía extraño a sus ojos, no era aquel que había visto hasta hacía unos segundos en el exterior, bailaba, a su parecer era aun más brillante.

El silencio se impuso cuando el oxígeno escapó de su boca.

Pero para la fortuna del menor alguien estuvo atento y resultó ser un anciano que nadaba en la piscina.

Unas manos lo toman de los brazos y lo llevan a la superficie. Shinichi reacciona al sentir la fría y unos cálidos gritos.

"Shin!"

"Shin!"

Es constante aquel nombre, la mujer lo toma en sus brazos, le da palmadas en su espalda para que expulse el agua de sus pulmones. Está cansado y mareado, la mujer lo envuelve en una toalla y lo lleva a algún lugar...

Sus ojos se cierran mientras caminaban por un corredor y se abren al escuchar como una puerta se cierra. Su cuerpo es arropado en una suave y mullida cama, la mujer llama a alguien por teléfono.

Sale de la habitación y él queda en silencio...

Pero unos sollozos lo obligan a no ceder a los llamados de morfeo. Pequeña, una niña...

Su cabello chocolate era lo único apreciable, ya que sus orbes eran cubiertos por dos pequeñas manos.

 _"Pe- pensé que te irías para siempre..."_

 _"Prometiste que iríamos al acuario"_

 _"Prometiste que iríamos a tropical land"_

 _"Shi- shinichi!"_

Como un golpe en el rostro, la realidad regresó y él se alteró. Estando en la copa de un árbol, no fue acertado tratar de levantarse y afirmarse de alguna pared. Su estabilidad se perdió y se precipitó entre pequeñas ramas.

El golpe nunca llegó. Fue atajado por Momo, quien afortunadamente lo encontró. Dándose cuenta de su situación, Conan, miró con interés a la tranquila mujer e inesperadamente sucedió.

 ** _"Gracias"_**


	13. Maquillaje

**Dibujé imágenes que espero disfruten, estas se pueden ver en mi tumblr o el la publicación de wattpad. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Maquillaje**

* * *

"¡Detente ahí!" Era lo único que faltaba. Un ladrón. Sonoko estaba más que harta de la serie de sucesos desafortunados por los que pasaba Ran y decidió atender este último en sus manos. Makoto por supuesto corría más rápido y tenía mayores probabilidades de atrapar al sujeto.

"¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡Es que acaso también es sordo señor ladrón!" La señorita Suzuki con toda la elegancia que tenía empezó a dar vueltas su bolso como una onda y por azares del destino pisó una pequeña roca que la hizo tropezar. Por fortuna ese movimiento bastó para que el pesado bolso cayera de lleno en la cabeza del ladrón.

"¡Te lo advertí!, ¡La increíble Sonoko Suzuki detuvo a un ladrón con sus propias manos!" Tras lucirse en aquella frase saltó sobre Makoto y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Finalmente, pudo hacer algo para evitar que Ran entristeciera aún más.

Detrás de ambos, la hija del detective Mouri, los seguía de cerca... Agotada por lo ocurrido, en otros días ella misma habría ido tras el ladrón, pero ahora incluso Sonoko era más rápida...

Ran notaba que su rendimiento empezaba a disminuir. Corría menos de lo habitual, los entrenamientos con el club de karate le parecían más agotadores, el sueño era más pesado en las mañanas y el insomnio previo no ayudaba. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cubiertas por una base de maquillaje... cada día más de ella.

Al frotarse el rostro y así quitar el sudor, retiró accidentalmente parte del maquillaje. Se sintió desnuda, Ran tuvo la necesidad de cubrir aquella prueba de su... Pero todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su bolso. No lo pensó demasiado.

"L-Lo siento Sonoko, Kyogoku... Debo ir al baño un segundo"

Tenía que recuperar su bolso.

_/_/_/_/_/Sonoko POV_/_/_/_/_/

 **Suficiente.** Ya había tenido más que suficiente. Mi mejor amiga estaba en esta situación y yo no hacía algo para evitar arruinarlo más. ¡Que estupidez! Lo estaba arruinando por no hacer nada. ¡Soy Sonoko Suzuki!

"Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Ran... ¡Mírame!" Mi agarre en su brazo era firme y eso hizo que ocultara su rostro entre sus castañas hebras.

"..." Ella no planeaba hablarme. Bien, entonces escucharía todo lo que tengo que decir y sería hasta la última palabra.

"No voy a permitir que te undas en la miseria de esta forma. Ran, si Shinichi regresa o no, no es tu problema. Tu eres la campeona regional de Karate, destrozas paredes con una patada y sobre todo eres mi hermana. Demuéstrale a ese mocoso engreído lo que se está perdiendo. ¡Eres Ran Mouri!"

Ran se liberó de mi agarre y el bolso que había sostenido con fuerza voló por los aires. El contenido de este se esparció por el piso y fue cuando comprendí a cuanto había llegado mi incompetencia como su mejor amiga. Ran recogió rápidamente sus pertenencias y se fue corriendo al baño, no era tiempo de quedarme paralizada, pero Makoto no me dejó ir. Planeaba gritarle un par de cosas, pero una cajita entre sus dedos no me dejó moverme y su mirada seria me plantó al piso.

"Paroxetina" No reconocí el nombre, pero... eran pastillas.

"Estos son antidepresivos Sonoko" Una ira me consumió desde adentro. ¿La impotencia? ¿El no haber notado que ella estaba en ese estado?

Algo cálido se deslizaba por mi cara, Makoto atinó a sostenerme con sus brazos y me dio fuerzas.

"Vamos Sonoko, respira y tómate el tiempo que necesites. Yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. Poder es querer." Con la fuerza prestada tenía cosas que hacer y no hay tiempo para sonrojos.

Corrí inmediatamente detrás de Ran, a quien esperaba encontrar en el baño más cercano.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ Agencia Mouri _/ _/ _/ _/ _/

El frio ya era palpable, el otoño empezaba a hacer sus estragos y la oficina del detective Mouri lo sabía por las hojas que pisaba en las gradas de la oficina y el frio de las tardes por la falta de aire acondicionado... Encantador.

Nuestro resfriado detective murmuraba entre cervezas su mala suerte. Ya sabría un mes desde que la señorita suerte se había mudado con su pequeño huésped y ya de paso con sus ingresos.

Kogoro el durmiente estaba acarreándose una gran cantidad de malos comentarios. No habría problemas si no hubiera llegado a su despacho una carta. Un descargo. La madre de un acusado de asesinato por Kogoro condenándole de haber cometido un error en su deducción. El casó había sido terrible.

Una pareja, muere el esposo y hay dos sospechosos. La mujer con antecedentes de estafa y un hermano con el que había peleado horas antes.

El que apareciera un cuchillo escondido en el techo falsó de la habitación del hermano y un video del mismo durante una fiesta en donde juraba venganza a su hermano; fue suficiente para apresarlo. La esposa después de dar su declaración desapareció sin dejar rastro... un par de días después se descubrió que salió del país.

¿Que Kogoro no estaba preocupado por el asunto? Las cajetillas de cigarrillos bacías en el cajón de su escritorio decían otra cosa. Su atención se distribuía a recapitular aquel caso una y otra vez.

Kogoro no notaba que su hija tenía un problema. Kogoró estaba más concentrado en sus problemas... El alquiler de la oficina y el departamento, por ejemplo. Esa carta sembró una duda a Kogoro y eso causó que rechazara un par de casos mientras se centraba. Una madre que se negaba a ver la verdad no debería ponerlo en ese estado, sin embargo... Ahí estaba él, a la mitad de su cuarta cerveza de la mañana.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ Family Home _/ _/ _/ _/ _/

"No hables hasta que ella firme los papeles, no quiero tener otro niño gastando pañuelos... ¿Me has oído niño?" su voz rasposa combinaba con su aliento a cebollas... Una mujer de descontroladas curvas samaqueaba al pequeño infante.

Cada lagrima que derramaba resquebrajaba su optimismo. La falta de sus padres englobaban su problema. Estrictos, amables y llenos de amor. Casi todo lo contraria a esa mujer junto a él. Kuro estaba desesperado por irse de ese _family home_ , solo bastaron unos días para no querer vivir ahí para siempre o por largos años, se decía kuro. El destino lo apoyó y ahora alguien quería adoptarlo... Kuro no hallaba mayor felicidad. Hasta que la vio...

Cabello cobrizo alborotado, ropa desprolija, medias de diferentes colores... Y su bolso abierto entre su codo y hombro. No era precisamente lo que había esperado.

"¿Tu eres kuro verdad?" Su voz confirmaba su incomodidad. Kuro se planteó en unos segundos el que tan malo sería quedarse con ese family home.

"Si, es el. Es un poco tímido, no hará ruido..." La mirada que le mandaba la robusta mujer solo estremeció a Kuro y le dio la respuesta. Se sentía como una mascota... pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse con la bruja.

"Mucho gusto, señorita..."

La pregunta era implícita, le preguntaba su nombre, pero Masako quería acabar rápido con la incómoda presentación y no podía ocultarlo. La gruesa mujer no le dio importancia el que no le respondiera.

"¿Dónde tengo que firmar?" La conversación se estableció entre las dos mujeres, Kuró decidió que debía guardar silencio... Su opinión tal como en el _family home_ no valía en lo absoluto.

"Tengo todos los papeles adentro. ¿Tiene prisa?" La robusta mujer buscaba en Masako un mutuo sentimiento de hacer el traspaso lo más rápido posible. " **Por supuesto que la tienes"** Se respondió ella misma al ver que Masako entraba por la puerta abierta. Kuro por su parte se quedó afuera del departamento y miró temeroso la golpeada puerta verde, ahora cerrada, por la que ambas mujeres habían entrado y se preguntó "¿Qué pasaría si me voy?"

 _Morirías de hambre._ Eso le recalcaba la señora cuando se quedaba demasiado tiempo mirando la puerta. Amargamente se fue hacia las escaleras de ese viejo edificio y se sentó. Nuevamente piensa que quizás, solo quizás... no acabaría en un lugar peor.

Su incierto futuro salé del pequeño departamento y trae entre sus manos unos papeles. Ya era tiempo de irse.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/ _/

Una pequeña isla estaba preparándose para lo que sería el evento más grande que hayan tenido jamás. El grupo Karasuma había escogido ese pequeño pedazo de mundo para llevar a cabo un retiro de sus trabajadores. La empresa para la que trabajaban era desconocida, eso no era importante, lo importante era asegurarse que la isla tuviera la capacidad para albergar a cerca de 600 personas. Cada una de ellas con una habitación en un buen hotel, un lugar para cenar y centros recreativos. El alcalde, Shinso Kai, estaba precisamente evaluando el progreso del proyecto que apenas tenía unas semanas en desarrollo y estaba bastante satisfecho, a decir verdad.

El proyecto involucraba la construcción de un hotel, un pequeño centro comercial y preparar senderos para alpinismo, así como también renovar viejos templos.

La isla de ::::::: estaría en la mira muy pronto. El alcalde estaba convencido de ello.

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ - _/ _/ _/ _/ _/

Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Me tomé unas vacaciones XD. 


	14. Motivos

**Motivos**

* * *

Momo reduce a uno de los doctores al deducir que le habían estado inyectando algo a Conan todas las sesiones de terapia, resolución de problemas, fue una rápida deducción...

El estado del niño había estado trabado desde el inicio de la terapia. Semanas en las cuales el comportamiento del menor se reducía a estar sentado, ver por la ventana de su habitación y recibir sus tres clases de terapia. Motriz, lenguaje y mental.

Fue un lento procedimiento. La aguja entró en su brazo de suave manera. Le recordó porque era uno de los doctores mejor pagados del país, no había duda en sus manos, pero había un pequeño problema... A quien inyectaba era el pequeño hijo de su jefe y los medicamentos que el niño recibía eran administrados por ella misma. Si bien solo era una sirvienta, sabía perfectamente el procedimiento que cada especialista le aplicaba al niño y aquello frente a sus ojos, no era parte.

Se planteó que quizás reducir al sujeto en un par de movimientos pudo ser excesivo. Y el pequeño que miró todo esto no parecía inmutarse, su mente parecía estar en otro lugar y era ajeno al alboroto a los pies de su cama.

Momo se encargó de llevar al hombre hacia fuera de la habitación y posteriormente hacía las afueras de corredor de la habitación de Conan, donde habría un guardia, cada invitado externo era escoltado dentro y fuera de la propiedad. Este al verla no dudó en esposar al doctor y exigir una explicación a la sirvienta. "¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaste maldito?" Encendió automáticamente las alarmas en la mente del guardia, este sacó un arma de su chaqueta y le apuntó a la cabeza. "No lo volveré a repetir" Quitó el seguro del arma. "Uno..." levantó al sujeto que hasta el momento había estado tendido en el suelo. "Dos..." Lo golpeó contra la pared. "Tres..." El arma volvió a la cara del médico.

"Es un sedante" No quiso probar su suerte, temblaba como un niño asustado y sus ojos se cerraron esperando lo mejor.

"Es importante que no olvides lo que pasa con quienes se meten con esta familia" Momo sacó un teaser de su falda y lo utilizó en el sujeto. Sus gritos apenas calmaron una milésima de la rabia que sentía la mujer por permitir que el niño fuera lastimado estando ella en la misma habitación.

El guardia se llevó al médico esposado, ella regresó a la habitación del niño y evaluó su situación. Dormido. Como en esas semanas. El pequeño se dormía mientras repasaba algún ejercicio que ese doctor le dejaba, todo ese tiempo por el efecto del sedante...

..."Gracias" Fue la única palabra que escucho. El heredero había mejorado en ese fin de semana que el medico se ausentó, escapó de su habitación, se movió soló por los jardines, escaló un árbol y dijo su primera palabra.

Lo acomodó en su cama y fue inmediatamente a informarle al señor de la casa. Si era castigada por su incompetencia, que así sea, cada pasó se le hizo eterno y sofocante.

* * *

_/_/_/ **Detrás de una puerta** _/_/_/

* * *

"Momo, tengo entendido que permaneces con mi hijo en cada sesión de terapia y revisión. ¿Es realmente esta la primera vez que le suministraron este sedante?" Karasuma sostenía la pequeña ampolla transparente en sus dedos.

"En cada sesión el doctor me solicitaba un vaso de agua, la bandeja la dejaba junto a la puerta de la habitación, pero hoy fue más descuidado y logre verlo por el espejo del tocador"

"Es muy probable que no sea la primera vez... Prepáralo para salir, avisaré a la clínica que van en camino." Su postura se relajó y se levantó de su silla. Dándole la espalda a Momo, se fue hacia la gran ventana de su despacho y apreció lo que había más allá del cristal. Sharon. Ella estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo su libro favorito. Cada tarde hacia lo mismo desde que ambos habían llegado del hospital hacia casi un mes. Ya casi terminaba setiembre y por primera vez en ciento cuarenta años... No tenía apuro alguno de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Sharon. Cada día había sido una carrera constante para lograr esa vista. Haber encontrado el APTXN-0 marcaba un antes y un después. No solo como el fin definitivo de Renya Karasuma y el inicio de la vida de su hijo Ayner, sino que marcaba el inicio de una vida juntó a esa mujer de cabellera rubia.

"Retírate Momo, desde hoy estarás con mi hijo a cada hora del día y tendrás a un guardia con ustedes, él será de mi confianza"

"Me retiro, con su permiso señor" Momo salió tras dar una reverencia al dueño de la casa y fue a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe.

Al quedarse solo consideró ciertas notas. El medico había sido un incompetente si había dejado que la criada lo descubriera, solo por eso lo castigaría y buscaría a un médico de mejor prestigio. Sabía que mantener sedado al niño sería una solución temporal, no podría hacerlo por siempre y a un mes de su llegada, ya podría aplicar la segunda opción. A Sharon no le gustaría. Fuera de ello, encontrar a la persona que cuidaría al niño era más importante y en su actual posición sería complicado. Después de su última bala de plata, Shuichi Akai, la posibilidad de tener traidores en sus filas hacía imposible elegir a alguien entre ellos y le obligaba a buscar otra opción. Quizás era tiempo de buscar entre viejos amigos y conocidos.

Kudo Shinichi no era de su interés, pero Conan Edogawa era otra historia y ahora mismo planeaba invertir su tiempo en algo que llamara su atención, una familia.

* * *

_/_/_/_ **/Family Home** _/_/_/_/

* * *

"Me mude hace poco, tu habitación esta juntó a la mía... Deja tus cosas en tu cuarto y ven a comer" El estudio en el que Masako había vivido por tantos años había sido devuelto a su dueño hacia tan solo dos días. El espacio era apenas suficiente para una persona y Kuro merecía un lugar mejor... Masako estaba muy incómoda por lo ocurrido y no sabía cómo actuar con Kuro cerca. Cuidar de otra persona que no fuera ella misma. Quién lo diría... rompiendo ese con

Romper aquellos sabios consejos. Dejar de ahorrar, cuidar de alguien más y trabajar como mula. No habrán sido los mejores consejos para seguir en la vida, pero eso había hecho por los últimos años y todo iba como lo planeó. Por eso comer de ofertas en ofertas, vivir en un departamento muy barato... No salir con nadie... Todas esas horas extras en un trabajo que requería más personal del que estaban dispuestos a contratar.

No sabía cómo cuidar a un niño y la comida en el horno gritaba piedad, sería una suerte que no se moviera. Al menos sus ahorros podrían mantenerlos en comida rápida.

Este favor que le hacía a la pelirroja ponía a prueba su fe en las personas. No cualquiera hubiera aceptado hacer algo semejante... Adoptar a un niño que perdió a sus padres en un accidente porque la única persona que podría hacerse cargo estaba en prisión, acusado de causar un accidente y del cual fue inculpado en un intento de asesinato a su compañera de trabajo, que confuso. Tal vez era algo ingenua al confiar, pero ese niño cansado sobre el futon...

Mi trabajo ahora estaba ligeramente más lejos, tendría que tomar el autobús si se me hacía tarde y el tema de la escuela del muchacho era sencillo, el estado lo ubicaría en la escuela más cercana. Ya era más del medio día y tenía hambre. Era un pleno sábado...

"Salgamos a comer algo" Su voz tambaleaba.

El niño salió de su habitación y le miró esperando lo siguiente. Masako salió del departamento junto al niño y caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar entre un callejón. El ambiente era agradable y cálido.

"¡Masako!" una mujer salía de la barra y saludo enérgicamente a la chica. "¡Hace años que no nos visitas!"

"Fue hace una semana tía Koko"

No perdió el tiempo y notó al niño que la acompañaba, no dudó en preguntar. "¿Quién es el niño?"

"Vive conmigo, un amigo está en problemas y me pidió hacerme cargo de él un tiempo"

La mujer parecía sorprendida e inmediatamente rompió en llanto. Masako por su parte... Kuro compartía su perplejidad.

"N-no podría estar más orgullosa Masako" La mujer abrazó al niño y a Masako a la vez.

"¡Koko!" Masako trataba de librarse del apretado abrazo sin éxito.

"¡Querido! Hay que prepararles una buena cena" Un hombre salió de la cocina llevando un pescado entre sus manos, asintió con la cabeza ante el pedido de la mujer y despareció entre una cortina.

"Tengo un nieto. ¡Eso hay que celebrar!"

Masako reflexionó sobre ello, esa mujer cuidó de una pequeña niña y ahora ella misma hacia lo mismo... _Que vueltas da la vida._

* * *

_/_/ **FBI** _/_/_/

* * *

Conseguir esas fotos fue terriblemente difícil. Fotos de Conan VIneyard. Se confirmó que Arthur Vineyard era la persona que buscaban. Sin maquillaje o mascaras. Los Kudo confirmaron la identidad de su hijo. Fue difícil seguir el rastro, el hospital general había sido muy cuidadoso para evitar filtrar cualquier tipo de información, pero su personal era una historia diferente... Yukiko se disfrazó de una enfermera y logró obtener información valiosa.

Con ese primer paso listo, Yukiko continuó su búsqueda en toda clínica en Tokio y lograron conseguir un pequeño informe del niño, aunque todo lo demás había desaparecido, un análisis de sangre. Con esa pista se marcó una tercera semana de búsqueda.

La pareja Kudo resentía la perdida, pero no evitaban mostrar su felicidad al encontrar nuevas pistas y su fortaleza crecía. Todo esto pese a mantener un perfil sumamente bajo.

Ahora mismo los Kudo y Haibara estaban en una misión de reconocimiento. Rastrear las propiedades de los Karasuma resultó una tarea lenta y cuantiosa. Una de ellas se encontraba en una isla de Tsushima, dos propiedades en Kyoto y un complejo en Nigata.

"De momento son todas las que tenemos, seguimos buscando más a través de un amigo... Me informó que el resto de propiedades las buscaría en esta semana." James estaba arriesgando a sus amigos al buscar aquella información. Acordaron investigar todas las propiedades, la más cercana estaba en Nigata, Kyoko estaría en segundo lugar y finalmente la isla de Tsushima.

La operación era pagada por los Kudo, los recursos que manejaba el FBI en Japón eran limitados y podrían levantar sospechas si no eran cuidadosos. Este viaje a Nigata tomaría 3 horas.

El equipo de reconocimiento tenía una tapadera, una familia que buscaba una casa para mudarse y un simple automóvil rojo. El complejo Karasuma estaba alejado de la ciudad y el personal vivía dentro del mismo, las únicas personas que salían de este eran los chóferes. Ante esta situación decidieron buscar a viejos trabajadores del complejo y recolectar una mayor información.

Próximo capítulo: Aventura en Nigata / La familia Kinomoto.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

-...-

* * *

 **Gracias por su tiempo, creo que se me alargó el tiempo de publicación a cada dos semanas... ups. He tenido un mes bastante movido, estuve vendiendo pie de manzana por varios días con el fin de ir a un campamento de verano ( espero no ser el almuerzo de los mosquitos) y la actualización se detuvo. Regresaré en dos semanas posiblemente con un nuevo capitulo, sin tecnología a la mano... ¡Seguro que saldrá algo!**


	15. Kinomoto x Sueños x Encuentro

**Kinomoto x Sueños x Encuentro**

* * *

Priorizaron su apariencia, para Yukiko fue un trabajo sencillo el convertirlos en una típica y común familia japonesa. Ambos adultos y una niña de cabello castaño. Yukiko sería una simple ama de casa y Yusaku interpretaría a un profesor universitario de literatura. Para que el plan diera resultado alquilaron un departamento en una zona sencilla, cercana a la universidad que trabajaría Yusaku. La pequeña niña por su parte no sería inscrita en una escuela, no tenían intención de levantar sospechas al momento de retirarse.

Yusaku usaría el nombre de un amigo, del cual tenía su cara precisamente. Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Yukiko tomó el nombre de la esposa de este, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. La familia Kinomoto solía vivir en Tomoeda, una ciudad cercana a Tokyo, pero emprendieron un viaje hacia años atrás y Yusaku perdió comunicación con la pareja.

Shiho por su parte asumió el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, su única hija, una niña de ocho años de edad y la razón de haber ido a esa ciudad. Una enfermedad sería la forma de camuflar su estadía. Una sin diagnosticar por mucho tiempo, eso justificaría su falta de permanencia en un solo lugar.

El complejo que la familia Karasuma se encontraba entre la ciudad de Tsubame y el mar. Escondido en su mayoría entre árboles y una gran vegetación, la privacidad del complejo era amplia, ya que era necesario ir por un único camino que era cuidado por guardias cada 200 metros. Pero eso lo averiguarán más adelante por su cuenta.

"Moriría por un café doble con miel..." La ahora Nadeshiko se sentí terrible por el viaje de tres horas, siendo que partieron a las tres de la madrugada para llegar Tsubame a las siete. La actriz comenzaba a dudar si partir a esas horas había sido lo mejor.

"Falta poco, la mudanza viene detrás de nosotros y debemos desempacar tan pronto lleguemos, por eso partimos de madrugada." El ahora Fujitaka trataba de animar a su esposa.

Mientras tanto Shiho dormía en el asiento trasero. Ella reconocía que necesitaba todas sus energías si quería ser de ayuda. Ya era mes y medio desde que Conan Edogawa se había ido... Una mañana tranquila en el auto de Gin. Los niños no sabían nada y eso sería lo mejor. Shiho junto al profesor, comunicaron que se irían de Japón en busca de los padres de Haibara en Europa y por eso, no sabían cuando regresarían. _De alguna manera cortaron los lazos con la liga de detectives._

La prefectura de Nigata los recibió con un soleado día, los arboles marcaban la mitad setiembre y el otoño pintaba todo de un naranja cobrizo. Su camino siguió al departamento que los albergaría el tiempo que durara la búsqueda en la región oceánica. El trafico no se comparaba al de Tokyo o Beika, era agradable y la hora de su llegada les evitó el caos de una hora punta.

Un cómodo lugar en un tercer piso los esperaba. Dos habitaciones, una cocina, sala y lavandería. Era un cambio considerable, su hasta el momento lujosa vida fue cambiada a un departamento de 60 metros cuadrados y un pequeño estacionamiento al aire libre.

El camión no tardó en llegar y desempacaron las pertenencias recientemente compradas. Mantuvieron una mudanza tranquila, al medio día la última caja fue desempacada y ambos adultos fueron a repartir los regalos a sus vecinos. Una forma de llevarse bien. Por su parte, Shiho empezó a preparar el equipo que el FBI había preparado para su misión... Micrófonos, cámaras, equipo para escalar, teasers, armas, mudas de ropa y una píldora en caso de emergencia. Su nueva familia regresó una hora después, ya eran las dos de la tarde, estaban agotados para cocinar algo y eso los llevó a buscar un restaurante cercano.

Pero a veces sucede lo inevitable. Al entrar al restaurante alguien reconoció a Yusaku.

"¿Señor Kinomoto?" Un chico de cabellera gris los recibió. Él era un mesero, estudiante de preparatoria seguramente y tenía una apariencia dulce.

Definitivamente no sabían quien era el muchacho y la primera en reaccionar fue Yukiko, usando a su nueva pequeña hija.

"Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo... Ella es nuestra hija, vamos cariño preséntate como se debe" Yukiko acercó a shiho hacia el desconocido.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer..." Le dio una pequeña reverencia y una ligera sonrisa. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Mucho gusto pequeña Sakura, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y fui un vecino del señor Kinomoto cuando ellos vivían en Tomoeda."

"Has crecido bastante" El comentario vino de parte de Yusaku.

"Si, han pasado diez años desde entonteces." El comentario de Yukito le dio pie a Yukiko para desviar la conversación.

"Tienes una increíble memoria, aveces yo olvido como se ve mi esposo cuando se encierra en su estudio..." Suavemente una ligera risa brotó de sus labios. Shiho intentó sumergirse en el momento.

"¿Qué vamos a pedir mamá?" La niña jaló el vestido que llevaba Yukiko en ese momento.

"Hay que sentarnos primero" Yukito tomó esto como una señal para llevarlos a su mesa.

Una vez sentados tuvieron que actuar de la forma más tranquila posible. Huir habría desatado dudas y extrañeza en Yukito. Ordenaron algunos platillos familiares y al finalizar trataron de salir del lugar discretamente, pero Yukito los alcanzó en la entrada del lugar.

"Olvide preguntarle... ¿Viven en Tsubame?"

"Si, acabamos de mudarnos. Sakura verá a un especialista y era mejor mudarnos para evitar visitar Tsubame cada día" Quizá el mencionar el estado se salud de Sakura ayudaría a que la conversación terminara para que la niña no se sintiera incomoda.

"Si necesitan a alguien que les enseñe el lugar llámenme, estaré a su servicio entre las tres y nueve de la noche." Les entregó una tarjeta con su numero.

"Gracias. No dudaré en llamarte si me pierdo por estas calles." Yukiko procuraba evitar que Yusaku hablara, no debían dejar información suelta.

"Espero encontrarlos otra vez" Con una simple despedida se marcó el fin de este encuentro.

Se subieron al automóvil y encaminaron rumbo a una casa de retiro, una persona accedió a darles una entrevista sobre su vida como sirvienta en la mansión Karasuma.

* * *

_/_/_/_/ Ran_/_/_/

* * *

Solo es un poco de maquillaje, no era nada de importancia... Sonoko no debería de golpear tan fuerte la puerta por algo como eso. Mi cabeza palpitaba a cada golpe

Un mareó sacudió a Ran y la obligó a afianzarse de la puerta del baño para no desvanecerse.

Quizás ya es tiempo de tomar la siguiente píldora. Pero no la encontré en mi bolso... No había nada en mi bolsa y si mi teoría es correcta, Sonoko no va a dejar la puerta tranquila.

Había visto las pastillas.

Ella llamaría a papá y a mi madre... Estarían decepcionados, el club de karate me expulsará... Y Shinichi no regresará.

Cubrí mi rostro fuertemente con mis manos mientras deseaba que todo fuera una simple pesadilla. Shinichi estaría resolviendo un caso muy difícil, Conan estaría en casa esperándome para cenar y así... Y así no estaría encerrada en un baño rogando que todo fuera un sueño.

En algún punto mis ojos se cerraron y me perdí en aquellos pensamiento mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_/_/_/_/ Ran_/_/_/

* * *

"Ran"

"Ran... ¿Estas despierta?"

Ella sentía que algo la trataba de despertar.

"Ran, despierta... Llegaré tarde al trabajo" La voz era de un hombre.

"..." Apenas si ella se movió intentando despertar.

"Shi- Shinichi" Ella finalmente pudo ver lo que había delante de si. Un hombre joven se vestía con un traje negro...

"Ran, debo salir más temprano hoy, el inspector Takagi quiere que lo acompañe a Osaka y colaboré con el departamento de Heiji. Volveré mañana en la noche, por favor dile a Conan que mañana iremos a cenar cuando regrese." La corbata negra trataba de ser anudada en su cuello... Pero el nudo no era correcto. Fue instintivo, se levantó de la suave cama y se acercó a Shinichi. Rehízo el nudo de la misma... De la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho.

Shinichi la beso antes de irse. Y ella simplemente lo miró desparecer por la puerta y posteriormente solo hubo el sonido de él bajando las escaleras. Ran se sentó en la cama mirando aquella puerta. No había esa inquietud de que algo malo iba a pasarle... Y por primera vez se sentía tranquila y sin temor que no regresara.

"Mamá..." Un pequeño niño entró a la habitación. Él era una pequeña copia de Shinichi cuando era niño.

"Conan"... El niño subió a la cama y se arropó con las sabanas. Ella lo acomodó un poco mejor mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en la habitación y se cambiaba de atuendo.

Debía cambiar al pequeño y después... desayunarían juntos. Él caminaría con sus amigos a la escuela y regresaría en la tarde para almorzar.

Cada paso en aquella casa lo hizo con familiaridad. Los muebles, la alfombra a sus pies, las escaleras, las ventanas y las fotos en la pared eran tan familiares. La casa de ambos...

La cocina era tal como la recordaba y la comida que la esperaba en la mesa seguía humeante. Ella levantó la cesta que cubrían los platos y aquella visión de esos dorados huevos revueltos, solo le trajo el nombre de Shinichi.

Regresó a su habitación para despertar al niño que dormía tan plácidamente.

"Conan... Conan... Despierta o llegaras tarde a la escuela"

El somnoliento niño se sentó torpemente y levantó los brazos al aire. "Eso es un comienzo"

Ran retiró la parte superior de la pijama y empezó a vestirle con una camisa. El proceso siguió al colocarle unos pantaloncillos plomos, sin olvidar de los tirantes, las calcetas y un pequeño terno azul.

"Ya estas listo. Papá preparó el desayuno y prometió que mañana saldríamos a cenar todos juntos." El pequeño niño bostezó antes asentir con la cabeza y tomar la mano de Ran. Bajaron las escaleras y desayunaron juntos, como sentía que lo habían hecho siempre.

"La profesora Kobayashi quiere hablar contigo mamá"

"¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?" Su voz era serena.

"No, ella quiere hablar sobre mi rendimiento en clase" El niño adormilado apenas podía recoger el arroz con los palillos mientras hablaba.

"¿Es hoy la reunión?"

"Si, dijo que te esperaría después de clases"

"Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de comer afuera?"

"Hay un restaurante que empezó a servir un menú especial de Yaiba, los niños de mi clase hablan mucho de el y también dijeron que viene con una figura de Kaito Kid"

"Gracias por decirme Conan, buscaré la dirección e iremos cuando acabe la cita"

Terminaron el desayuno en un cómodo silencio hasta que escucharon el timbre de la casa.

"Mis amigos llegaron. Adiós mamá, te veré en al salida... Casi lo olvido, una cosa más..."

"¿Qué es Conan?" Ran sacó del bolsillo del pequeño su corbatín rojo y lo colocó rápidamente.

"¿Crees que podamos ir también a _la tumba de papá_?"

Ella se congeló... _¿La tumba de papá?_

"La... _¿La tumba de papá?_ "

"Si, la última vez que fuimos alguien había pintado su tumba. Borraron su nombre y escribieron mocoso de preparatoria... ¿ No lo recuerdas mamá?"

El niño recogió su mochila que estaba junto a la entrada de la mansión Kudo y se colocó sus zapatillas rojas.

"Te estaré esperando mamá. Me voy" Le dio una cálida sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente...

"V- Ve con cuidado Conan" El mundo empezó a girar cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Su visión se empañó, lagrimas cubrían su cara y apenas podía mantenerse en pies. ¿Qué había sucedido? Shinichi había estado hablando con ella antes de salir...

 _Él había prometido regresar_... Y así todos irían a cenar. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad buscó su celular donde sabía que lo encontraría, en su habitación. Con desesperación encontró aquel número que ya sabía de memoria e inició la llamada.

"El número que usted a marcado no existe" _Otra vez_.

"El número que usted a marcado esta fuera de servicio" _Otra vez_.

"Deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz... " _Otra vez_.

"Bip... Bip... Bip... Deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz" _Otra vez_.

"Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip... Deje su mensaje ne la casilla de voz"

"Bip... ¿Aló? ¿ Con quien hablo?" _Era él..._

"Shi- Shinichi..." Su voz se quebró.

"Ran...¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Conan esta bien?" Su voz era real.

"Dijo que moriste... Esta mintiendo... ¿Miente, verdad?"

"..." No daba repuesta.

"Shinichi... ¿ Donde estas?" Su agarré del celular se volvió más fuerte.

"Ran... Recuerdas cuando eramos adolescentes y fuimos al parque de atracciones... Fue aquella noche en la que corrí tras esas personas que yo... Esa noche morí Ran, _me asesinaron..._ "

"Eso es mentira! ¡Estas mintiendo!" Las lagrimas brotaban sin parar, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus piernas habían cedió hacía mucho y el suelo ahora la afirmaba.

"No es mentira Ran... Realmente eso pasó hace muchos años..."

"Pero Conan... ¡El esta aquí!" Si el era su hijo entonces Shinichi no murió en ese entonces.

"Ran... Conan es un familiar del profesor Agasa, lo adoptaste cuando sus padres murieron, era un bebe en ese entonces..."

"¿Un bebe?... Pero vivimos en tu casa y eso..."

"Te la regalé. En mi testamento la dejé para ti, mis padres no querrían volver a este lugar después de todo..."

"Pero esta mañana tu... " Se sentía a desfallecer.

"Ran, eso nunca pasó... Nunca nos casamos o vivimos juntos. No estuve contigo esta mañana."

"El desayuno caliente..." _Eso si fue real._

"Eran las sobras de la cena de anoche... Estaban frías"

" ¡Pero tu me estas hablando ahora mismo! ¿¡Como es que estas muerto si puedes hablar conmigo!?" Su garganta dolía luego de esos gritos.

" No lo hago. Adiós Ran, cuídate mucho y se feliz." Y la llamada se cortó.

"Shi- Shinichi" Marcó nuevamente al número, pero no hubo respuesta y tan solo se escuchaba...

"El número que usted a marcado no existe" Otra vez.

La habitación se hizo más pequeña y los colores desaparecieron. El dolor en su cabeza empeoraba y simplemente después de esa llamada telefónica, se desmayó.

* * *

_/_/_/Sonoko_/_/_/

* * *

"¡Ran!" Aquella sacudida la trajo a la realidad. Acaso... ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida?

El abrazo de Sonoko la regresó a la realidad, estaban en una enfermería... del parque de tracciones. Se sintió mejor al saber que todo aquello fue solo una pesadilla, pero no negaría que necesitaba un abrazo para recordarle que la realidad era otra y que Shinichi estaba vivo.

"Shinichi esta vivo... ¿Verdad Sonoko?" Ella tenía que confirmarlo.

Sonoko solo miró a su compañera con ojos de preocupación genuina. "Si, él lo esta. Ese estúpido príncipe de las deducciones esta ahí... en algún lugar, resolviendo casos. Es un maníaco que hasta olvida cargar su teléfono. Ran, el volverá y yo estaré contigo cuando lo haga. Recuerda que alguien debe golpearlo para recordarle que no debe dejar a su esposa tanto tiempo."

Su sonrisa era genuina. Sonoko estaba dándole una promesa a Ran, una que implicaba estar su lado y ser su apoyo. Sonoko sabía el peso de sus palabras y el silenció que llevaría a cuestas sobre esas pastillas, ella lo haría sí para estar junto a su amiga.

Ran no quería que Sonoko se fuera de su lado... Para que eso funcionara ambas debían ceder, avanzar con cuidado y tantear el terreno, no querían que todo se derrumbara como hace unos minutos.

"Sonoko. ¿Volvemos a casa?"

"Si, ya me aburrió este lugar, viajar a una isla seria más divertido..."

"Quizá la próxima semana podamos ir. En dos semanas será el equinoccio de otoño y estaremos ocupadas" Y por primera vez en el día, su sonrisa era igual de genuina. Ambas rieron ante todo lo ocurrido.

"Makoto nos espera, tomaremos el tren de regreso a Tokyo y luego seguiremos la ruta a Beika."Ella tendió su mano a su compañera y salieron de la enfermería.

El viaje fue tranquilo, la estación de Tochigi estaba a unos 20 minutos en automóvil desde ese pequeño parque de diversiones y un chófer de la familia Suzuki los estaba llevando ahí.

Esperaron un poco hasta poder entrar a la estación, no había una gran cantidad de gente, pero ambas vías del tren estaban ocupadas y uno de los trenes tenía un color rojizo, Sonoko le comentó a Ran que ese tren era propiedad de alguien con bastante dinero.

En medio de la conversación entraron en la plataforma equivocada, Ran junto a Makoto y Sonoko buscaban las escaleras que conectaban ambos andenes. Ese peculiar tren empezó su viaje mientras tanto, lento al comienzo, pero cuando Ran enfocó sus ojos al mismo... Fue demasiado rápido para que pudiera decir algo.

"Conan..." Era él, no había la menor duda, ella lo sabía en su corazón... Ese niño era el pequeño que cuidó por tanto tiempo.

"¡Conan!" El ruido del tren partiendo opacó su grito, pero Sonoko también había presenciado lo que Ran y es por ello que evitó que su mejor amiga cayera a las vías en medio de la conmoción.

"Sonoko... Era Conan" Su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos llorosos, algo que causo en Sonoko la misma que había querido evitar luego de la enfermería.

"Lo sé Ran. Yo también lo vi." Sonoko mantenía su agarre firme y así ambas estaban sentadas en la plataforma sin dar crédito a lo sucedido. Makoto a un extremo, no hallaba que hacer.

Era Conan quien viajaba en uno de los vagones del lujoso tren. No tenía sus características gafas, pero sus azules ojos y cabello azabache daban fe sobre su identidad.

 _El tren ya no estaba mas en la estación..._

* * *

_/_/_/_/ Hospital General de Beika_/_/_/

* * *

Hiruko amaba su trabajo, los niños y las largas jornadas. Jamas fue un hombre de familia, pero amaba cuidar a los niños y saber que de alguna manera eso llenaría ese deseó. Pero en sus diez años de experiencia jamas había pasado por algo semejante.

El personal de la familia Karasuma había recopilado cada informe del niño. Todos aquellos accidente por bombas, caídas o resfriados. Cada gota de información fue llevado el mismo día que el niño abandonó el hospital general y su oficina no fue la excepción. Lo único que quedo fue un análisis que una de las enfermeras olvidó entregar en su momento y ahora incluso, eso se había desvanecido. En medio de suposiciones buscó la pequeña grabadora en su escritorio y el aparato seguía en su lugar. Entonces... ¿Con qué objetivo se llevaron todo rastro de Conan Edogawa?

* * *

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Tada!, aquí estoy. Pues sobreviví a los insectos, fue duro... Durisimo! Me volví demasiado sentimental (Ya se porque XD *Hormonas desagradables*)

Dios, sufrí una crisis al pasar una ciertas cosas...Pero vi a alguien especial por tres días... de lejos (porque sino, mi stalker interno sería descubierto) (⊙﹏⊙ ! Habré sido tan obvia?)

Espero que este capítulo les haya entretenido. Una parte de los Kinomoto (Cameo a Sakura cardcaptor), los sueños de Ran, la aparición sorpresa de Conan y el regreso de Hiruko Eito, ese pediatra que atendió a Conan cuando se accidentó (Este sujeto que pudo ver más halla de las mascaras/ Aclaro que esta se rompió en el accidente y es por ello que Hiruko sabe que el hijo de Sharon y Conan Edogawa son la misma persona)... Este capítulo dura más que otros, espero mantener este nivel. \\(• ◡ •)/

PD: En mi Tumblr he subido una escena de lo que sería el próximo capítulo de la version "Original"

desaidas. tumblr. com


	16. Azúcar de mi vida

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

"¡LADRÓN!"

Una ventana revienta en lo alto del edificio de DAKOT COMPANY. Desde una ventana en la cima del edificio, una figura blanca escapa en medio de una lluvia de balas.

"¡Deténganlo!"

"¡Se llevó la tarjeta de memoria!"

El aeroplano del ladrón fantasma fue arrastrado muy lejos del edificio. Los presentas sabían que él estaba muy lejos para hacer cualquier cosa.

"El maldito se llevó la tarjeta de memoria"

"¿Dónde está ese inspector inútil?" El director pelirrojo estaba furioso.

"Señor... El departamento de informática tiene malas noticias"

"¡¿Y ahora que!?"

"Kaito kid mandó un mensaje desde su computador a todos sus contactos... La prensa sabe lo que robó"

"¡Tráiganme aquí a alguien que pueda atrapar a ese maldito ladrón!" Inmediatamente fue a su oficina y se encerró ahí.

Su personal corría despavorido, cumplir ordenes era su trabajo y conseguir a alguien capaz de atrapar a Kaito kid era su misión.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

"Jirokichi Suzuki es el único que ha tratado de atrapar a kid. El debería poder decirnos quien es el que más cerca estuvo de hacerlo." El empleado A les informó.

"Pediré unos favores a ciertas familias del bajo mundo y veré si tengo suerte" El empleado B continuó.

"Yo iré a la prensa y trataré de confundir la información filtrada por kid" El empleado C se designó la última tarea.

"Informen por novedades y eviten molestar al jefe" El empleado A mandó.

"¡Si!"

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

Al cabo de una hora se encontraba cierto individuo en el bar de su buen compañero del crimen.

"Anciano, eso fue menos divertido... Sin joyas se vuelve más tedioso"

"Joven maestro, ¿Qué obtuvo de este robo?"

"El codificador tardará unos minutos en darme acceso a la información y lo sabremos"

"¿Quiere un poco de café frio?"

"Por supuesto" Bostezó fuertemente después de esa declaración "El robo me tomó toda la noche"

"Es bueno que hoy sea domingo o la señorita Aoko estaría bastante preocupada"

"Ella cree que viajé a Francia a ver a mamá"

"Entonces tiene hasta la medianoche de hoy para completar la segunda parte del plan"

"Lo sé anciano, pero esto tarda bastante... Ese amigo tuyo no tendrá algún programa que sea más rápido"

"Me temo que no lo sé. Hace unos días intente comunicarme con él, pero no contesta a mis llamadas o los correos"

"A lo mejor está ocupado o de vacaciones"

"Eso espero joven maestro. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos"

"Tienes a Kaito Kid como cliente frecuente, estoy seguro que él estaría feliz de ayudar si hubiera problemas"

"Lo sé joven maestro. Gracias"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Inspector Nakamori... El presidente de Dakot Company dice que ya no requiere los servicios de la policía"

"Pero ¿qué dices?" Nakamori estaba molesto por no haber detenido a Kid pese a su previa advertencia. Pero si la compañía no hacia la denuncia correspondiente, entonces no podrían involucrarse más en el asunto...

"¿Qué hacemos señor?" Sus hombres estaban confundidos,hasta donde sabían Kaito kid nunca había robado algo intangible como viene siendo información y ya no sabía a donde ir con la investigación si continuaban en ella.

"Hagan un informé y vuelvan a sus actividades"

Ese maldito ladrón se había burlado de él una vez más... ¨Pronto llegaría su venganza y lograría atraparlo. Era una promesa.

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

Tuvieron un largo tiempo. La vida en aquella casa de reposo los mantenía en una constante rutina. La secretaría siempre estaba encantada de recibir a las visitas de los que vivían ahí.

"Somos los nietos de la prima de Nana Sawada, avisamos nuestra llegada por teléfono"

La secretaría, una mujer de piel canela los llevó con una gran sonrisa a través del complejo.

"Ella es una mujer muy reservada, no mencionó familiares y estaba feliz cuando recibió su llamada... Gracias"

Pasaron por habitaciones y salas compartidas, la alegría era palpable. Los Kudo estaban más calmados al encontrarse con un panorama cada vez más despejado a medida que menos personas aparecían en los corredores. Pero tras unos minutos caminando, los sorprendió la lejanía de la habitación y ubicación en una pequeña casa separada del complejo.

Una pequeña casa para ella sola. Moderno. Caro. Solitario.

"Nana. Ellos han llegado." Tocó delicadamente la puerta antes de abrirla.

"Adelante. Gracias por traerlos" La mujer estaba sentada frente a un balcón, pero no volteó a verlos hasta que la puerta se cerró.

"Gracias por aceptar hablar señora..."

"No tan rápido jovencito. No sé quiénes son... ¿Qué piensan de unas pequeñas presentaciones antes de repartir el pastel?"

Se miraron entre ellos antes de sonreír y sentarse alrededor de la mujer.

"Tiene razón, eso fue descortés de nuestra parte..." Yusaku fue el primero. "Soy Fujitaka kinomoto, profesor universitario de literatura y esposo de esta adorable mujer"

"Yo soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto, de momento solo soy un ama de casa y esta pequeña es nuestra hija Sakura." La niña contemplaba a la mujer en busca de algo particular.

Satisfecha, la anciana decidió encender una lámpara. La habitación se tiñó con una manta naranja.

"Es una niña callada. Bueno es hora de que empiece..."

"Le agradecemos su deseo por compartir esta información con nosotros..."

"No tan rápido mujer. No dije que les diría todo... Solo dije que les podría contar una historia interesante."

Su risa era genuina, la mujer era muy lista, los había hecho embarcarse en un auto por cuatro horas, alquilar una casa y tomar prestadas las identidades de viejos conocidos.

"Trabajé con los Karasuma por cuarenta años. Entré a trabajar por un viejo favor cuando tenía veinte. Mi rutina siempre fue la misma: despertar, limpiar y dormir. Tenía una buena amiga, su nombre era Satoko y teníamos un jefe llamado Naoki. Eso duró seis años, pero un buen día Naoki nos propuso matrimonio."

Yuiko no se pudo contener del todo ante esta primera parte de la historia, Nana empezó a servir té para todos y les ofreció unas galletas que había preparado.

"Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Les propuso matrimonio a las dos al mismo tiempo?"

"Si jovencita. Fue un escándalo ¿No les parece?" Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente. "Matrimonio... Ella estaba enamorada de él y fue la primera en aceptar. Ella tenía grandes sueños dulces y rosas. Yo preferí a mi trabajo. Satoko fue despedida y yo me casé con él tres meses después. Los hijos llegaron tiempo después. Momo nació cuando ya era mayor. Nuestra vida, matrimonio y trabajo fueron en la mansión. Fueron buenos momentos y jamás me canse de esa vida. Pero como mujer llegó el momento en que desee más. El retiro. Y tan pronto como lo hice... Él me consiguió esta lujosa residencia. Tiene una excelente vista, no comparto cuarto con nadie y él viene a verme una vez al año."

Y para este momento, la mujer ya no tenía su visa fija en ellos, sino más bien en el balcón.

Shiho se quedó dormida. Yukiko simplemente la acunó en su regazo. Ya luego preguntaría.

"Es cuando preparó una sopa de berenjenas. Así que entonces, ¿Qué me ofrecen por un poema llamado _Karasuma Renya_?

* * *

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/**

* * *

 ***Hay imagen del capítulo en tumblr (** **desaidas. tumblr. com** **) Es Nana.**

 **Gracias por sus** **comentarios** **a todos :D**

Ups, me perdí varias semanas. No hay escusas, solo entre en una rutina de vagueza que consistía en ver series de médicos, comer y dormir.

Empiezo clases la semana que viene, las actualizaciones pasarán a los días jueves XD (Mi único día libre).

Gracias por leer y no abandonar a esta escritora perezosa.


	17. El ladrón que viste de la verdad

**El ladrón que viste de la verdad**

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

A raíz de que Momo descubriera la medicación adicional. Karasuma se vio obligado a llevar a su _hijo_ al hospital, no hacerlo le traería preguntas muy incomodas a las cuales no estaba gustoso de contestar. La visita a un viejo conocido fue suficiente. Pero ciertamente una revisión de rutina arrojó ciertos resultados que había contemplado.

"Han pasado dos días desde la suspensión del medicamento. Esta mañana sus ojos estaban rojos y no podía ver nada"

"La irritación puede ser uno de los efectos secundarios del analgésico."

"¿Daños permanentes?"

"Con unos estudios descartaré todo. Tardaré todo el día."

"Tómese su tiempo."

"¿Su esposa vendrá esta tarde?"

"No, ella tiene asuntos que atender. Vendré por él a las siete"

"No hay problema señor Karasuma. Cambiare el medicamento y le daré la receta esta noche"

Aun con la venda en los ojos, Conan, escuchó lo que pasaba y si tan solo no hubiera estado tan aturdido por la droga, se hubiera preocupado de una manera más significativa. El doctor por su parte retiró la veda de los ojos del niño tras cerrar las cortinas de la oficina.

"Vas a ver una luz bastante intensa, pero necesito que no te duermas ¿De acuerdo Arthur?"

El niño no respondió, pero el hecho que apretara su mano en respuesta fue buena señal. Las pupilas de Conan se redujeron y eso tranquilizó al médico. Su percepción a la luz.

Resonancias, muestras de sangre y otros estudios eran parte del resto de la mañana.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Joven maestro, ese es quien creo que es..."

"Si anciano, es él..."

Fotos de Conan Edogawa, información valiosa respaldada entre los archivos más importantes de Dakot Company y no eran simples fotos. Fotos de un accidente, del niño en el hospital y de este en una mansión lujosa. Un denominador común marcaba las imágenes, el niño con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

"Anciano, saldré a investigar esta noche, pospondremos la segunda parte del plan... Esto requiere toda mi atención."

"Pero joven maestro... Las bombas de humo programadas."

"Quitaré las bombas antes del atraco, pero debo ir ahora a comprobar esto por mi cuenta y si tienes dudas llámame tres horas antes de la fecha límite."

"¿Que traje usará esta ocasión?"

"Ese traje que molesta tanto al pequeño detective." Sus dedos alisaron su cabello. "Kudo Shinichi tomará este caso entre sus manos"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Dos meses de la desaparición de Conan Edogawa, Kudo Shinichi dio signos de vida.

Su primer objetivo era la oficina del detective Mouri. Ran podría hablar claramente sobre lo que ocurría. Hallar pistas aquí y allá sin levantar mucho polvo del que ya había levantado.

Ya en frente de las escaleras...

"¡Y te atreves a pararte en frente de su oficina como si nada!" Suzuki.

"S-Sonoko... ¿Ah... Hola?" No pensó tener una confrontación tan directa.

"Ran no esta en casa y eso es bueno, no sé como se habría puesto si te hubiera visto"

"¿Sabes donde esta ella?"

Sonoko lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse a darle una respuesta al chico que hizo llorar a su mejor amiga.

"Si. Pero si quieres verla tendrás que ir mañana al instituto, no permitiré que la acorrales sola en casa sin que este ahí."

Sonoko se fue bastante molesta por el camino por el que llegó. Eso le dio algunas pistas.

Kudo Shinichi debía pasarse por su casa. La mansión Kudo tendría algún indicio adicional. Pero caminar tomaría tiempo que no tenía. Un taxi lo ayudó a llegar más rápido. La mansión por fuera se veía igual que siempre. La puerta abrió sin problemas y la cerradura de la mansión no fue un reto muy grande. La oscuridad de su interior le dijo que no había ocupantes. Su recorrido se susurró que nadie había estado ahí algunas semanas. Pero fue esencialmente una ventana a la casa del viejo inventor lo que le dio lo que necesitaba.

La casa vecina estaba clausurada y la ventana del techo con la cortina corrida le dio un claro panorama. La casa había sido destruida. Todo era más complicado...

La puerta abriéndose detrás suyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Y él en medió del largo pasadizo, no encontró donde huir tan pronto.

" _Shinichi_ "

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

 **Es terriblemente corto, pero no podía arrastrarlos más tiempo. La universidad y mi trabajo me tienen en movimiento constante. Sentarme solo podría ser posible los viernes después de clases ya antes del trabajo. Son tres horas donde puedo pensar y escribir. Regresaré el sábado en las noches XD (Ahora si enserio)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Rosa: Si! :D**

 **Allpheratz: Gracias por tu tiempo n.o**


	18. Un día con el mago de las deducciones, K

**Un día con el mago de las deducciones, Kudo Shinichi.**

* * *

"Shinichi" Su expresión fue una cadena que no lo dejó pensar con su rapidez habitual. Pero para efecto de todos, ella había visto a un fantasma.

"Ran..." La chica inmediatamente regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Kaito y dejándolo más confundido de lo que estaba.

Unos sonidos después, ella salió con la mirada en alto y con altura, miró al detective. Sus ojos cargaban fuego y decisión. Kaito quedó petrificado. Esa mujer era un misterio... Pero para la suerte del ladrón.

"Bienvenido a casa, con su permiso señor detective." Se fue sin más... Pero apresuradamente, como si su vida dependiera de que tan pronto lograra salir de la mansión.

"Eso... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Kaito decidió entrar a la habitación y ver que había dentro. Para su sorpresa era un dormitorio con una cama personal, diría que del detective o quizás de invitados...

Una foto en el escritorio de la habitación dejó claro al dueño. Kaito tomó la foto entre sus manos, la feliz pareja retratada en la foto... Abrió la cortina de la habitación y dejó que la luz iluminara cada rincón del cuarto. Regresó el marcó a su lugar, pero notó que un rectángulo de la mesa no se encontraba cubierto con polvo. Algo había estado ahí hasta hacia no mucho. ¿Ran se lo habría llevado? ¿Qué habría sido?

Si bien el cuarto del famoso detective de preparatoria era algo interesante de escudriñar, algo aún más tentador lo esperaba justó a alado de la casa Kudo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

La puerta estaba cerrada, todas las ventanas habían sido cubiertas desde dentro con pintura, así que forzó la puerta trasera de la casa y empezó a investigar.

Era terrible el estado de la casa, estaba por entrar al sótano cuando se rompió un plató en la cocina y la curiosidad lo llevó a encontrar una pequeña memoria usb. Era negra y tenía una nota enrollada a su alrededor. Guardó la memoria en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del sótano. Las escaleras estaban limpias en contraste con el resto de la casa. Todo era muy silencioso. La computadora en el sótano contaba una historia similar.

Encendió la maquina esperando encontrar algo... Pero la pantalla azul con códigos de sistema solo respondía a un virus muy potente.

Tendría que revisar el usb en algún otro lugar. Su reloj marcaba casi tres horas antes de que sus juguetes se activaran, el tiempo era oro y no tenía alas como sus amigas blancas.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Su camino por la ciudad lo llevó a un cibercafé, necesitaba comprobar el usb y hacerlo desde su ordenador era peligroso. Un vídeo. Pesaba docientos cincuenta kilo-bytes.

"La estrella que cae..."

"El cielo se tiñe de negro y la pena calza de carmín, su astro es efímero, pero su ver eterno. El ángel de la muerte ha encontrado asilo y no castigará más a la humanidad. Sera solo el tiempo quien dirá cuantos mañanas brillara el sol para la oscuridad. La discordia amarga solo será la piedra que martiriza al astro resplandeciente. Contadas son las lagrimas de los traidores que se entregaron a la cruzada impía hacia la muerte y maldito es el pensamiento que los lleva a creer lo contrario. Un amargo sabor es Sherry."

Kaito estaba confundido por el mensaje, tenía un significado oculto, eso era claro y solo le dejaba más confundido. Sherry era una bebida alcohólica y eso no respondía nada.

_/_/_/_/_/_/

Un poco más tarde de lo que hubiera deseado, debía desactivar las bombas remanentes que habían quedado en Dakot Company y quizás promocionar los servicios de Shinichi Kudo serían beneficiosos. Hasta donde vio en el buzón de la mansión, una carta de ayuda era la perfecta forma de infiltrarse y hacer la llamada para avisar de su llegada lo pondría todo en bandeja de plata.

Quizás no hubiera esperado encontrar a un guardia de seguridad que tironeaba de la cara de todos los que entraban al edificio. Su caso no fue una excepción...

Con sus mejillas rojas esperó unos minutos en el lobi. De uno de los grandes elevadores del mismo, un hombre de baja estatura y de anchos huesos salió torpemente. Le recordó mucho a...

"Señor Kudo, lo estábamos esperando, gracias por contestar a nuestro pedido"

"No hay de que. Siempre estaré dispuesto a resolver un buen misterio, señor..."

"Sukamoto, soy uno de los asistentes del CEO de esta empresa. ¿Me acompañaría a mi oficina?"

"Por supuesto. Mientras más pronto me expliquen el caso mi ayuda sera más efectiva" Sin mencionar que podre trabajar más rápido, se dijo Kaito.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Era extraño para el muchacho verse en las grabaciones de seguridad. Era una costumbre verse días después en los periódicos y paginas de Internet.

"Entonces ese ladrón se llevó información secreta de al empresa"

"El CEO esta preocupado en que esa información pueda caer en manos de alguna empresa rival. nuestros proveedores, estrategias, planillas y códigos de pago estaban en la computadora del presidente."

"¿Tiene alguna suposición sobre quien de sus competidores estaría dispuesto a todo por la información?"

"Pues, somos una de las empresas más importantes de Japón en tecnología e investigación... E,l único rival que tenemos desde hace muchos años es... El Grupo Karasuma."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Dentro de un mes, a fines de Octubre, el grupo Karasuma dará una fiesta por los cien años de la fundación de su compañía e invitó al presidente de nuestra empresa a la gala. Estaría muy feliz si pudiera acompañar al presidente en esa fecha para que pueda investigar y hallar al responsable."

"Pero habrán muchas personas y no tengo exactamente mucha información sobre ellos."

"El presidente le proporcionará todo lo que necesita si acepta colaborar con la causa"

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestando si me deja agregar. ¿Pero es correcto confiarle tan grande investigación a un estudiante de preparatoria?" "No me malentienda, pero incluso Kogoro el durmiente tiene más fama estos días"

"El presidente ya tuvo la oportunidad de verlos en acción a los dos. El método de Mouri nos resulta bastante escandaloso y últimamente usted ha mantenido al margen de sus investigaciones si nos permite especular. Por eso le hemos llamado y no al señor Mouri."

"Me intrigan y no me desalienta la propuesta, pero esto podría ser difícil debido a que los casos que resuelvo me llevan a no permanecer en un solo sitió a la vez... A veces incluso salgó del país" Kaitó se acomodó mejor en el sofá y "Creo que esta oferta..."

"Le mencioné que le daremos acceso al edificio y la disposición de los recursos que requiera señor Kudo" Su rostro reflejaba suplica, Kaito sabía que conseguiría lo que quisiera y valla que no lo iba a desaprovechar...

"Hay algunos detalles que quiera acordar antes de ayudarlos..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_

¡Bingo!

"Por supuesto" Kaito se levantó enérgicamente y estrechó la mano del hombre. Todo estaba de maravilla. Pero no esperó que el hombre brincara como gato al escuchar las alarmas de incendio. El tipo arañó ligeramente su mano...

"Auch..."

Tal vez... Solo tal vez, pudo olvidar las bombas. El anciano tenía razón. Kaito disfrutaba mucho de jugar a ser el latoso detective y no podía perder la oportunidad. El aspersor se prendió.

Kaito recordó que también olvidó apagar los rociadores de emergencia.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

* * *

 **Vida cruel XD**

Tengo una semana brutal de exámenes, pero aquí esta lo prometido XD

Mi trabajo... es agotador, mi compañera se fue y ahora tendré a alguien más conmigo... y es extraño. Ella hablaba conmigo de animes y de música asiática (En general) ToT

Rayosss!

(Aun no estudio!°-°)

Amo sus comentarios :D


	19. Lo que otros no pueden ver

**Lo que otros no pueden ver**

* * *

"Revisemos el caso del accidente A-4869" La oficina del departamento de policía que revisaba el caso de la familia Vineyard estaba siendo presionado para que llevaran a juicio lo más rápido posible al causante del accidente. Taka Suwa.

_/_/_/_/_/

 **Informe A - 4869**

Fecha del incidente: 8/08/XXXX

Fecha de redacción del informe: 1ro de octubre, del año XXXX

Numero de informe: 36

Resumen del caso:

A mediados de las dos de la tarde en inmediaciones de la avenida metropolitana entre su tercera y cuarta calle, se dio el accidente. La colisión de dos unidades, un sedán negro peugeot 508 y un camión blanco dutro.

Fue el camión quien impacto al sedan, el conductor del primero no tubo heridas de consideración, pero no obstante el otro vehículo recibió el mayor daño. Hubo una víctima mortal, Ayaka Niriyomi, mujer de 41 años y asistente de la otra mujer que viajaba en el vehículo. Sharon Vineyard, una ciudadana estadounidense, tubo heridas considerables y su hijo, el menor llamado Conan Vineyard. El parte médico figura en el informe N°26, en el detallan los informes médicos de ellos.

La fiscalía ha decido juntar la mayor cantidad posible de información antes de emitir el juicio. Tras el informe N° 35 se decidió que Taka Suwa sea llevado a la fiscalía el 31 de octubre. El nombre de su abogado figura con el nombre de...

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Ella no puede seguir participando... "  
"Pero James..."  
"No esta mentalmente preparada para esta lucha. Ya tenemos localizado a su hijo, estamos casi totalmente seguros sobre quién es el líder de la organización y solo es cuestión de tiempo para hallar el lugar donde lo retienen. "  
"Ella también quiere..."  
"Yukiko... Mírala dormir, lleva despierta tantos días que sufre desmayos de agotamiento cuando no puede resistir más"

"Esta ansiosa."

"Mañana Jodi la llevará con el profesor a tomar un vuelo a estados unidos"

James no podía perder esa oportunidad que tenía en manos. Tuvieron que pasar años hasta que finalmente pudiera encontrar a "esa persona". La vida de su padre y también la suya... Karasuma Renya, la cabeza de una organización criminal internacional. El grupo por el que tantos países perdieron agentes encubiertos, tantas vidas aplastadas y familias destruidas. James tomaba este caso muy personal, por lo que la colaboración de la familia Kudo, la muchacha y el anciano solo podrían ser tolerados si realmente aportaban a la investigación y plan de acción. La memoria de su hijo Jack lo merecía. El hombre inmortal sería atrapado.

Yukiko se había empeñado en evitar que eso pasara, pero su prioridad era su hijo... Shiho era una chica que había pasado por tanto que... Que ahora no tenía a nadie para sostenerla, querría incluso darle un lugar permanente en su familia y eso no pasaría a corto plazo si eran llevados a estados unidos para entrar a protección de testigos.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Masako, la trabajadora del centro de bienestar infantil, había convivido con el niño llamado Kuro por poco más de un mes. Las situaciones entre ambos fueron complicadas. Establecieron territorios, términos, reglas, rutinas, obligaciones y funciones. Eran de cierto modo... Un equipo.

Pese a todo pronóstico se decía ella, cada mañana que lo veía sentado en la mesa de la cocina... Era extraño. Las comidas para dos, los dos boletos de tren, los dos pares de zapatos en la entrada... Los tres futones. Ayaka vivía ahora con ellos. O al menos su cascaron. Cortó su cabello, lo tiñó de negro y se encerró en su habitación, en la que ambas dormían. Todas las noches trabajaba con su computadora y en las mañanas dormía. Kuro a petición suya la ignoraba lo más posible.

"Me voy a trabajar... Hay sopa en la cocina, cuando despiertes come algo Ayaka. Llegaré tarde, hoy es la reunión de padres en la escuela de Kuro."

"Ve..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Shinichi podía ver la ventana su habitación, finalmente podía ver la ventana con claridad, tardó dos días en poder ver como antes y ahora empezaba a escuchar levemente. El sonido de las aves que picoteaban la ventana, como las ramas se mecían y como la puerta de su habitación era abierta. Aún tenía bastante sueño, podía calcular sus momentos de lucidez por un periodo de dos horas y de semi claridad por treinta minutos. Una joven mujer llegaba cada mañana y lo alimentaba, no opuso resistencia, principalmente porque apenas podía retorcer sus dedos.

Pese a no poder moverse, su mente trabajaba en analizar los extraños sueños que tenía y no sabía con certeza como procesarlos. Principalmente eran momentos con una niña pequeña, cuerpos ensangrentados y uno de un hombre vestido de traje blanco.

Analizar estos sueños le daba periódicamente algún nombre. Los nombres que tenía hasta ahora eran: Ran, profesor, mamá, papá, tío Kogoro y kaito. Podía asociar las caras con los nombres, pero no sabía con certeza quienes eran para él.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Profesor Kinomoto, los informes están listos."

"Gracias por tu ayuda Fubuki, ¿Podrías avisar que esto sería todo por hoy?"

"Como usted diga profesor, es grató verlo aquí en Kyoto y gracias por el seminario de hoy."

Los Kudo se habían movido a la segunda posición. El complejo de Kyoto del grupo Karasuma, una joya arquitectónica y uno de los lugares más resguardados de Japón. Su misión en Nigata concluyó luego de no llegar a un acuerdo con Nana Sawada. La mujer no había estado satisfecha con lo que le ofrecieron, el salir del asilo, un puesto en el programa de protección de testigos y exoneración de los cargos no le pareció suficiente. El dinero tampoco fue bien recibido.

Ocuparon su departamento dos días posteriores y empezaron a moverse a la siguiente ubicación, en la que cabe decir habría dificultades. No podrían irse tan fácilmente de la ciudad o investigar sin plantar su cubierta.

Por lo que Yusaku empezó a dar charlas en pequeñas universidades. Una buena tapadera.

Su departamento era ligeramente más elegante que el anterior, la ubicación de este estaba en el centro de la ciudad. El FBI les consiguió un informante que trabajaba en el bar-club "Word Kuoto", un sujeto que se hacía llamar Usagi, no sabían con certeza si era el barista o un guardia de seguridad. La misión estaría esta ocasión cubierta por Yukiko o mejor dicho Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko saldría a divertirse como una universitaria. Yusaku por su parte, no le hacia la menor gracia que su esposa fuera sola...

"Yusa-kun, sabes bien que eres el único que hace que mi corazón haga Doki. Y si algún chico se me acerca le diré que soy casada"

"Solo no tomes demasiado" Él la ama, pero teme por quien se cruce por el camino de su esposa si ella bebe mucho alcohol.

Yusaku recuerda mucho su juventud con su esposa, sabe que muchos golpes y gritos están reprimidos en Yukiko, el alcohol es la mecha de esa bomba.

"Estaré bien querido, regresaré lo más antes posible, mañana te contaré como fue la misión y no olvides de asegurarte que Shiho tomé sus vitaminas cuando despierte"

"Suerte" Un rápido beso cortó la charla.

Yukiko partió a su misión, el cuidado de Shiho se les fue de las manos, con las cartas puestas sobre la mesa, el FBI se la llevaría al día siguiente al programa de protección de testigos. Fue difícil saber que el FBI había rechazado llevarla a los ángeles, su apartamento era espacioso y tendrían libertad de moverse.

Sería el último día de Shiho en Japón. Yusaku tenía tiempo libre, ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, no tenía más charlas que dar y tenía una tarjeta negra. Era una fortuna que existieran empresas como Globo para traerle a su departamento lo que pidiese. Una pequeña fiesta de despedida era una costumbre que Yukiko solía tener y que con el tiempo también asumió.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_

El olor a cigarrillo era el aire del lugar, el club estaba bastante movido un sábado en la noche. La gente hacía algo difícil caminar por el bar, Pero logró serpentear entre las masas hacia la barra. Una silver bullet fue el pedido entre gritos de Yukiko. Con el trago en la barra, ella deslizó una tarjeta al sujeto.

"Black manda saludos, el ruido no me deja verte..."

El baritasta solo sonrió y anotó algo en un papel de regreso.

"Creo que me confundes de persona. Me llaman Inu, mucho gusto preciosa"

Yukiko encontró el juego de palabras muy divertido, el barista era llamado perro y ella buscaba al conejo. Escribió otro mensaje en el papel.

"Ups ;), ¿Sabrás dónde encontrar a Usagi?"

El rostro del barista apenas cambió al leer el mensaje. Así que a Yukiko no le pareció sorprendido. Un pedido lo distrajo unos momentos antes de volver su atención a Yukiko.

"Esta en la parte de atrás, ve a la salida de emergencia y ábrela, el hombre que esta al otro lado es Usagi."

Esa fue su señal, tomó su trago y caminó a la salida mencionada. Entre la bulla, el olor y las personas, acabó llegando muy alegre a la puerta.

"¡Animo Yukiko!"  
Y de una fuerte patada la puerta se abrió. El pobre bulto tirado en el callejón le recordó que buscaba a una persona y no un conejo real.  
"H-Hola... Señor conejo, ¿Se siente bien?"

Yukiko lo apoyó en una de las paredes del callejón. Su misión no incluía noquear al informante.  
Menuda llamada sería para hacerle a Yusaku.  
Pero los gemidos de dolor del hombre le dejó claro que luchaba por no quedar inconsciente.  
"Señor conejo ¿Puede escucharme?"  
Pero finalmente el corpulento hombre de seguridad sucumbió al encanto de Yukiko.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/ End_/_/_/_/_/_/**

* * *

 **Y eso concluye el capítulo de esta semana.**  
 **Termine exámenes y ya me llevó mejor con mi trabajo (mi compañera es una persona linda). Sin mencionar que perdí una lista de mis funciones y castigos xD**  
 **Pero todo good.**


	20. En medio de una demanda

**En medio de una demanda**

* * *

Era una simple caminata. Saldría de prisión finalmente y terminaría donde sabía que lo haría. La fiscalía.

Los días fueron increíblemente ligeros, todo gracias a una mujer pelirroja y su promesa. Pasó un mes y esa promesa se desojaba como los árboles. También fueron responsables todos los que aprovechaban para recordarle sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Pero como era de esperar la humedad del otoño y las hojas rojizas lo retorcieron duramente. Sería la última vez que la luz del sol lo calentaría. La gente a través del cristal era algo que nunca apreció antes, quizás también era porque no podría caminar tranquilamente por las calles hasta quien sabía cuándo.

El sueño terminó cuando las tranquilas personas se fueron y las hienas aparecieron. Luces, gritos y golpes al cristal de la patrulla.

Marcando un antes y después la puerta se abrió en frente de la fiscalía...

 _"Un día más"_

Solo un día más y al menos tendría silencio. Los reporteros tomaban fotos y gritaban preguntas al hombre que estaba por recibir una sentencia _merecida_. Las esposas que llevaba estaban siendo cubiertas por un abrigo que fue llevado por una amiga de la mujer pelirroja.

Y aunque estaba aceptando su destino al caminar a la gran puerta de la fiscalía, no había mucho que le preocupará ahora... Pudo ver a su hermano después de tantos años, pero no mentiría si describiera ese momento como incomodo, media década los había distanciado después de todo... Taka había vivido parte del sueño al vivir en Tokio y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, abandonaría Saitama nuevamente de ser necesario. Quedarse como mentiroso en su ciudad natal... O ser el victimario que es hoy.

"Vamos a empezar, tomen asiento. Señor Suwa, suba al estrado."

"Si"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Que dirían los padres de un pediatra que fuma" El doctor esperaba en el estacionamiento del hospital a que el cigarrillo se consumiera. Últimamente el estrés lo estaba agobiando y llegar a ese punto resultaba triste. Triste como cuando tuvo que dar diagnósticos de cáncer o cuando un niño se ahogó porque no pudo sacar a tiempo la canica en su garganta... O cuando se enteró de la muerte de Conan Edogawa. Su archivo electrónico había sido cambiado esa mañana. Un doctor estadounidense certificaba el deceso en circunstancias de fallo cardiaco. Lo había tratado tantas veces que... Que recordaba las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. Una bala en el abdomen, cortes en la cabeza, manos... Una bala en su brazo izquierdo. También cuando se torció el tobillo... Tres veces... Descartes de contusiones, raspones... ¡Demonios, hasta tenía guardado un letrero grabado para su próxima visita!

"¿Es el doctor Eito verdad?"

"No estoy en guardia, tampoco hay consultas externas por hoy ... Disculpe"

"Es una lastimas entonces" Eito no se inmutó cuando el sujeto le agarró fuertemente el hombro. "¿Quién es usted?"

Un piquete en su garganta resultó aterrador para el médico, fue rápido, sentir algo frio entrando a su cuerpo y lento el intuir que habría sido.

Los brazos se alguien reduciéndolo solo aumentaron el temor.

"¡Suéltenme!" Pero solo una sonrisa se iluminaba mientras todo su mundo se tornaba gris.

"Súbelo atrás"

"Si, jefe"

Aquel hombre de cabellos platinados se tomó su tiempo buscando el teléfono del doctor, le facilitó en gran medida que este tuviera reconocimiento dactilar, mandó algunos mensajes y miró por el retrovisor el actuar de su compañero. El sonido de un mensaje exigió toda su atención, el remitente no era más que Rum y tenía la intención de marcar el lugar al que llevarían el paquete de la cajuela.

Un cigarrillo de su selección favorita salió del interior de su gabardina, el encendedor del automóvil pareció el más adecuado de usar y mientras esperaba a que calentara, el sonido de la cajuela cerrándose fue suave.

"Ya está listo el paquete"

"Bien, recogeremos a alguien más de camino y será más rápido"

"¿Quién es el siguiente, jefe?"

"Sumiko Kobayashi"

"Es la profesora de primaria. Debe seguir en su escuela, ¿verdad?"

"Si, ella se va sola a casa los miércoles. Su novio policía está en un caso y será sencillo interceptarla en el callejón por el que pasa cada noche."

El auto dejó el estacionamiento del hospital general, ya eran las siete de la noche cuando llegaron al callejón, a un par de cuadras de la estación del tren.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"No otra vez..." Es la tercera vez que ella se queda dormida presionando una letra del teclado. Borra en esta ocasión dos páginas escritas con una "a".

Su bostezo no fue escuchado, era la última en la sala de profesores. La semana de padres la traía bastante ocupada. Pero no importaba, cada padre recibiría un informe sobre lo valioso y estudioso que era su pequeño. Pero ella debía estirarse un poco primero...

Una incomodidad en su garganta exigía un trago de agua. Café, eso sería más efectivo...

"¿Dónde te puse?" Ella buscaba en su cajón un pequeño sobre de café que una de sus alumnas le había regalado hacia un tiempo.

Una pequeña bolsa cuadrada puso fin a su búsqueda. "¡Que alegría!"

En unos cuantos pasos preparó una tasa humeante de café con leche, azúcar y unos cuantos malvaviscos flotando en la superficie.

"El sabor navideño en una diaria taza de café"

Una vez que bebió hasta la última gota... "¡Y ahora a trabajar!"

"Profesora Kobayashi..." No pudo ni escribir un solo kanji más.

"¿B-buenas noches?" Mentiría si dijera que por poco no sufrió un ataque cardiaco.

"Quería limpiar la sala de maestros antes de irme a casa" La señora que hacia el aseo del edificio. Todos la conocían, así como que tenía un nieto que vivía con ella y que de seguro estaría esperando a que su abuela llegara del trabajo.

"D-Disculpe, ya estaba por irme" Sumiko tomó rápidamente su bolso y guardó casi todo lo que había en su escritorio.

"Buenas noches" la anciana mujer le dio una leve reverencia y entró a la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Descanse" apenas le logró decir la maestra.

Los oscuros pasillos eran muy silenciosos, no negaría que le regocijaba tenerlos llenos de niños riendo o charlando a fuerte volumen... Era extraño. La luna podía verse desde casi todas las ventanas que la conducían fuera de la escuela. Ella juraría que casi podía ver a varios alumnos suyos mirando la luna tan emocionados como ella.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras un rostro familiar llegó a su mente.

"Espero que él esté bien..."

Ver la luna... Con esa persona. Su rostro se tornó rojo de la vergüenza.

Las calles estaban particularmente tranquilas. Definitivamente él estaría caminando por calles como estas, encubierto, escondiéndose tras callejones y fingiendo que leer un periódico o incluso llamando desde una cabina telefónica.

La luz pública titilo.

Las bajas de tensión eran muy comunes, pero las calles se sentían cómodas a su parecer y esto solo lo decía por la luna llena que la acompañaba. Una noche como estas sin luna, sería completamente aterradora.

El camino a casa tenía como punto central la estación subterránea de la línea central del metro. Ya faltaba poco para llegar...

El tren de las siete arribaría pronto a la estación.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Este lugar tiene una gran falla estructural por el último movimiento sísmico, así que no sería una gran sorpresa que se derrumbara en cualquier momento..."

"El vigilante sabe que aquí guardaban material inflamable"

"Así que este pequeño fósforo podría ser parecido a un chispazo del cableado eléctrico"

Desde la oscuridad de algún lugar, la profesora de primaría, oía a dos desconocidos. Y ciertamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera un sueño sobre alguno de los casos que Shiratori le contaba.

Cerró con fuerza sus parpados al corroborar que no era así. Dos hombres vestidos de negro emergieron de entre la oscuridad.

Era mejor no moverse. Con sus ojos cerrados, solo escuchaba las pisadas, el sonido de la puerta de un automóvil abriéndose y finalmente... Algo metálico bastante cerca... Le recordaba algo familiar.

Un sonido estridente llegó justo después. Su cuerpo se retorcía de terror y miedo, ya no podía fingir más... Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar escapar, ella no estaba herida, pero tenía un sabor metálico en su boca.

"Sabía que estabas despierta"

"P... Por favor... No me maten. N-No he hecho nada malo"

"Es una lastima entonces. Saluda a tu dios"

Ella dejó de moverse. Las lágrimas seguían, pero ella dejó de moverse. Gin encendió el cerillo y lo arrojó a las cajas apiladas en una esquina.

"Vámonos"

"Si jefe"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Los ejercicios matutinos. Ya era capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Un pequeño de siete años finalmente tenía un mayor control de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ya eran mediados de octubre, el otoño rebosaba a todo su esplendor en la región y el ventoso clima acompañaba a esta temporada.

En las últimas dos semanas, el unció niño en toda la propiedad era llevado a tomar aire fresco por rojizos y dorados jardines. La responsable de esto era Momo, la hija del mayordomo mayor de la familia, quien disfrutaba de ver la constante recuperación del heredero.

Fue precisamente un lunes de la tercera semana del ventoso mes que él quiso ponerse en pie nuevamente. Solo fueron unos pocos pasos hasta llegar al borde de una fuente. Y como se le había hecho costumbre se asomó para ver el interior de la misma, peses koi de diferentes colores nadaban en círculos, sumergió sus manos unos centímetros hasta ver que todos los peces salían despavoridos...

Retiró su mano de la fuente y se quedó mirando el agua, esperando a que estos regresaran, pero no lo hicieron. El agua dejó de temblar y una imagen se hizo cada vez más nítida.

La forma de su rostro, sus ojos azules, su cabello castaño... Y lentes. Palpo inmediatamente su cara, no había nada ahí. El reflejo...

Los lentes en su rostro habían desparecido con una ligera onda que causó uno de los peces, otro de ellos saltó entre la imagen y esta volvió a cambiar. Parecía alguien mayor... Alguien bastante mayor, un adolescente o algo cercano. No había lentes en esta ocasión. El reflejó no despareció cuando otro pez se meneó a travé dedos recorrieron su rostro, cada rasgo, cada facción y todo se sentía tan familiar. Triste... Incomodo o ¿nostalgia?

Nostalgia de... Nombre.

"Momo... ¿Cuál es mi nombre?" Interrumpió el silencio.

"Joven señor, su nombre es Arthur Kurasuma." Fue como lo sospecho.

No había nada familiar en aquel nombre, no sentía esa conexión, esa satisfacción que se suponía debía sentir y esa no era una respuesta que buscaba.

 **Conan.**

Una voz resonó como un susurro. El niño estaba convencido de que no fue la mujer quien hablo, sus labios no se movieron... ¿Quién había sido?"

Esa palabra... Era un nombre, tenía la sensación que así era y ese nombre era muy familiar.

"¿Conan?" Se preguntó.

"Ese es el segundo nombre usaba cuando vivía con su madre en los estados unidos" Momo respondió sin dudar.

"Conan" Ese nombre se sentía más familiar que Arthur, pero aun... No era suficiente.

 **"Conan... ¿Dónde estás?"**

Esa no era la mujer. Buscó rápidamente a su reflejó, pero este regresó a la normalidad y ya no había rastro del sujeto. Sus ojos buscaron entre los arboles. Silencioso.

Una mano saliendo entre ellos fue lo único que encontró... Se movía ligeramente, pero lo llamaba... Temblando.

Se puso de pie. Era extraño ver esa mano, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada... Presentía que esa persona tenía algo importante que decir. Por eso, por eso se puso en pie. Un paso fue suficiente para que la mano se escondiera un poco... Con otro pasó la mano hizo lo mismo. Pero no se detuvo.

Aunque llegó al árbol, no había nadie ahí. Pero la mano estaba más lejos... La siguió.

Poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, pero una raíz lo tiró al suelo y no fue nada porque Momo inmediatamente lo levanto, trató de dar otro paso, pero sus pierdas cedieron al esfuerzo.

Considerándolo suficiente ejercicio, Momo lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo aferró a ella. Los ojos del detective no perdían de vista a la mano que seguía llamándolo.

 **¿Por qué no me seguiste?**

Una niña emergió después de que aquella mano se fuera por una última vez. Era de su edad posiblemente, su cabello era marrón corto, sus ojos tenían un peculiar color azul...

 **No es divertido jugar contigo si no me sigues Shinichi.**

 _¿Shinichi?_

 **No es divertido, tu siempre buscas la verdad... ¿Por qué ya no lo haces?, ¿Por qué ya no me buscas?**

 **Es tiempo de que busques la verdad ¿Ya que no quieres jugar conmigo...?**

La niña se aferró a uno de los árboles, escondiéndose lentamente detrás de uno, pero volvió a llamarlo como en un comienzo y solo su mano se asomó. Y eso fue todo antes de salir de su vista...

 **Es hora de buscar la verdad Shinichi.**

"Espera... "

 **Deja de sonar... ¡Shinichi- baka!**

Un golpe en su cabeza y pecho. Una sensación de nauseas. Pero sobre todo una desagradable sensación en su estómago. Todo aquello que viene luego de recibir una verdad incómoda.

"Se encuentra bien joven señor?"

"Si, estoy perfectamente. Puedo caminar por mí mismo, bájame."

Solo quien tuviera ojos agudos notaría que algo había cambiado en el pequeño. Solo alguien muy cercana notaría que en sus ojos algo nuevo brillaba. Solo Sherlock Holmes notaria que finalmente el sueño había terminado y el niño había despertado.

Momo no lo hizo. Pero tú sí.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **Disculpen. Estuve con una batalla de cosas. Y esas cosas incluyen competir por una pasantía, ser admitida, renunciar a mi trabajo nocturno, trabajos, noticias y compras de última hora.**

 **Trabajare desde la próxima semana en una empresa de marketing y diseño. Es un gran logro y sueño llegar ahí. Salto de la alegría. Aunque sea pasante °-°**

 **Gracia por su espera:**

¿Hay alguna escena que les gustaría que dibuje?

Por cierto hay un dibujo de la mano en gift en Tumblr

desaidas. tumblr. com


	21. Un día con Yuko Ichihara

Capítulo 21

* * *

 _Esta noche en LA ONE, la actriz que rompe ratings, la única e inigualable Yuko ichihara._

 _Estaremos todo el día de hoy con esta diosa y el set de filmación será su humilde hogar, al que llama la tienda de los deseos._

 _Su asistente, Watanuki, nos dará el tour._

"Ven aquí Wa-kun, las cámaras quieren tu mejor ángulo"

"¡Señorita Yuko! ¡No habrá la puerta! ¡Estoy tomando un baño!"

"Ya estoy aquí y no podemos negarle nada al público, así que..." Ella pateó cómicamente la puerta y esta se partió, cualquier tatami lo haría.

"¡No es posible!" Escondido en la bañera, un pelinegro de gafas se lamentaba su suerte y borboteaba burbujas tratando de cubrir su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué es la wuan?" Conan apagó el televisor y se sentó en su cama.

"Es un programa de espectáculos, transmiten en las noches después de las noticias de las once"

Momo revisaba el cuarto de los zapatos de Conan en busca del par perfecto. Este por su parte guardaba cuidadosamente un reloj de plata en el bolsillo de su chaleco azul. Shinichi ya se había acostumbrado a llevar cada día prendas de alta costura, pero nada era más cómodo que sus ropas de niño y nada más incómodo que dejarse vestir completamente cada día.

"¿Sabes si padre cenará hoy en casa?"

"Si joven Conan, el señor ha mandado a preparar la bajilla especial y eso significa que su madre estará presente también."

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para Conan, él no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer en absoluto... Su mente se ausentó un momento, no había visto a Sharon desde el accidente. Era tentador preguntar por la gravedad de las heridas de esa mujer, pero no podía encontrar una forma de preguntar sin comprometer su estado de amnesia.

"Quiero leer algo nuevo" Al menos otro día investigando mitigaría el encierro.

"Los nuevos libros están esperándolo en la biblioteca señorito Conan."

"Bien", Conan se puso en pie y caminó por su cuenta a la biblioteca.

Todo el camino Momo no apartaba la mirada. Ya había pasado una semana desde que notó una mejoría mayor en el pequeño. Sus ojos eran más brillantes, su porte más impecable y sus palabras más firmes. Momo también aprendía sobre los gustos de su joven señor. La lectura encabezaba la lista y ver la televisión era la segunda, en el niño tenía un especial interés en el canal de noticias. Por otro lado, su jefe, señor Ayner, estaba cada vez menos en su casa y eso era algo que su hijo notaba. Momo también percibió como la señora Chris estaba más seguido en la mansión... Pero nunca iba a ver a su hijo a menos que este estuviera dormido. Le resultaba una dinámica familiar bastante peculiar.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Siempre tan obstinado"

Una mujer castaña y con lentes cargaba a rastras a otra hacía un auto. Subió a la mujer en el asiento trasero y le vendó provisionalmente su vientre. El automóvil dejaba atrás un almacén en llamas y a un cuerpo en medió de ellas.

"Y esa persona tiene ideas más extrañas, cada vez más seguido"

"Ah... Ah... Ay..."

"Pronto el dolor se irá profesora..."

El viaje duró trece minutos, su destino estaba entre casas abandonadas y basura; era claro que de ser un lugar más "amigable", los curiosos notarían como un cuerpo era llevado desde un auto a una ambulancia.

"Llévenla a emergencias. Fue atacada por un ladrón y la bala le atravesó limpiamente el lado izquierdo del abdomen. La encontraron mientras regresaban de una falsa emergencia en la zona industrial del este."

"Como usted diga señora Marsala"

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"Si, ella es mi esposa"

"De acuerdo señor Kinomoto, tiene que formar unos documentos para preparar los papeles de la fianza."

"No hay problema" Yusaku no puede dar crédito a lo que había pasado en las últimas dos horas.

Tras golpear violentamente la puerta del bar, un empleado llamó a la policía y arrestaron a su esposa por perturbar el orden público... Incluyendo dejar a un nombre inconsciente.

Era una curiosa forma de concluir el encuentro con el informante. Yusaku mismo había tenido que buscar a cada empleado y pedirles disculpas por el actual de su esposa. Uno de ellos "tigger" resultó ser el verdadero informante de James, este le dio un número de teléfono y una tarjeta de ingreso al club de golf de la ciudad.

"Eso sería todo señor Kinomoto, por favor que no se repita"

Yusaku lamentaba no poder cumplir esa promesa. Su esposa era alguien a quien no se podía predecir. Pero, ya en el automóvil de regreso al hotel estuvo tentado a preguntar por detalles, pero no parecía que Yukiko estuviera dispuesta a comentarle lo que verdaderamente había sucedido.

"Shiho estará muy molesta si la alejamos del caso"

Yusaku priorizó aquella conversación que requería con urgencia ser solucionada. Alejar del caso a la niña no era su elección, James no la creía capaz de colaborar en su estado...

 _Una niña._

Ambos Kudo sabían que la niña estaba siendo subestimada y relegada a solo sentarse y esperar, que equivocados estaban todos. Si tan solo pudieran verla trabajar o luchar por justicia, se decían el matrimonio día a día.

"Debemos elegir Yukiko"

"A nuestra hija o el apoyo del FBI ¿Correcto?"

"Qué difícil resulta ser adulto Yusaku."

"Si, bastante difícil"

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::/:/:/:/:/:/:/

 **Disculpen el retraso. Acabe mis exámenes y solo hoy acabe con el tramite administrativo del semestre. Mañana empiezo el tramite del siguiente semestre. No hay descanso...**


	22. Una cena, un mago y el hada de la droga

**Una cena, un mago y el hada de las drogas**

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

"No está..." Yusaku miraba una cama vacía. La habitación que Shiho había ocupado hasta hacía un par de horas, no tenía a su ocupante. La niña de cabellos castaños rojizos se había ido.

No había carta explicando por qué no estaba ahí, no había cosas rotas para explicar un secuestro, pero había un mechón de su cabelló atado con una cinta blanca y botella de agua sobre la mesa.

Los pequeños zapatos de la entrada se habían ido y las pocas pertenecías de la pequeña mujer.

"¡Esposo mío!, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro pequeño angelito?" La madre del detective encogido llamaba a su compañero de vida desde el sillón de la sala del pequeño lugar. El viaje de regreso aun la tenía bastante agotada.

Preguntándose donde habría podido ir, sus recuerdos le susurraron las respuestas de la desaparición, era un genio después de todo... Por supuesto que ella había escuchado como querían enviarla muy lejos, fuera de la investigación y dejándola sin opciones para ayudar a recuperar a Shinichi.

El que pueda o no haber fingido estar mal antes esa noche, no daba en una solución actualmente. Considerando el contexto, la hija de siete años de la familia Kinomoto se había escapado de casa y corría por las calles de Kioto sola. Una llamada a la policía podría suponer localizarla con rapidez, pero la ellos pedirían firmas, declaraciones y los verdaderos Kinomoto tendrían problemas reales.

Cuestionarían el hecho que causó que una niña huyera de un par de padres amoroso y preocupados. Cuestionarían por qué se estaban moviendo tan rápido de ciudad en ciudad y exigirían saber porque la niña no tenía registro de identidad.

En un pasado lejano, Yusaku y el profesor Kinomoto fueron grandes amigos, pero el tiempo con las circunstancias los alejaron. El contacto de perdió y no había forma de saber que había sido de él o su esposa.

Yusaku estaba preocupado, contarle al FBI sería contraproducente y ellos también acabarían fuera del caso ¿O no? Las dudas rondaban.

"Yusaku... ¿Por qué no me respondes?" La mujer castaña aun esperaba algo adormilada una respuesta.

"¿Dónde crees que podría una niña de siete años podría resguardarse del frio?" Necesitaba abrir opciones.

Había mucho en juego. Yusaku quería a su hijo de regreso y necesitaba que Shiho regresara también. Apretando más fuerte el pomo de la puerta, la lógica le dijo aquello que necesitaba escuchar... Tu hijo. Ahí estaba la respuesta.

Cualquier padre escogería a su propio hijo, era algo natural y estaban lo suficiente desesperados para ello. No habían tomado identidades falsas si no hubieran estado seguros. No habrían conducido por tantas horas si no lo estuvieron.

"¿Y Shiho?" Yukiko estaba finalmente alado de su esposo, mirando aquella cama tan vacía...

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

El Shinkasen tenía calcomanías pegadas. Kudo Shinichi estaba en primera clase. Leía unas revistas que había traído de su casa. La compañía le había comprado un pasaje a Kioto para investigar una amenaza de robo por Kaito Kid.

La búsqueda de Kaito lo estaba mandando a uno de los terrenos del grupo Karasuma en donde estaba albergada cierta joya que el presidente se había dado la molestia de importar desde tierras alemanas. También había una búsqueda personal implicada y si podía conseguir hacer amabas con ayuda de su nuevo benefactor, no lo rechazaría.

"Mira anciano..." Le extendió una revista de pirotecnia al hombre en el asiento contiguo. "Dice que pronto llegará una feria a Tokio, creo que a fines de setiembre o mediados de octubre"

El anciano tuvo que frotarse la vista, el sueño lo estaba aquejando hacia poco y el deseo de permanecer para su joven maestro no le dejaba darse el gusto. Con sus gafas acomodadas, analizó el pequeño articulo y recordó algo.

"Mi viejo amigo participara si no mal recuerdo. Él había creado un espectáculo digno de ver." Por supuesto que era el profesor Agasa, quien también había creado parte importante de las herramientas que Kaito kid solía emplear casi siempre. Pero eso no lo sabe Kaito.

Las casi tres horas pasaron rápidamente y las puertas se abrieron a ellos. Serían hospedados en un hotel poco conocido de la zona y tendrían cerca la mansión.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

No tenía mucho dinero, pero serviría bastante bien mientras estuvieran ahí y eso era lo importante. Shiho esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara de color. Ya era casi media noche. Aun había gente en las calles y eso no la hacía resaltar del todo.

Un policía al otro lado de la calle si parecía serlo. Shiho miró a todos los que querían cruzar e identifico a una mujer con un carrito de bebe. La mujer estaba hablando por celular y no parecía muy interesada a lo que pasara más allá del carrito del bebe.

Ella se puso por delante del carrito del bebe. El policía aún la miraba y parecía más dispuesto a acercarse. Confiando un poco más en sí, deslizó su pequeña mano al largo abrigo de la mujer y empezó a pisar cuidadosamente la cebra peatonal. Por fortuna, un par de personas chocaron de frente con el policía y le dio oportunidad de escabullirse.

Un callejón la alejó de todo el alboroto de la calle principal y le abrió una brecha de descanso. Aprovechando aun su soledad, de su mochila salió un mapa bastante detallado de Kioto y rápidamente encontró una marca que hizo con anterioridad.

La parada de autobuses estaba algo lejos y no había certeza que el que necesitaba partiera de ahí. Caminar tardaría más de tres horas por la lejanía del lugar. Se decidió a llegar en taxi al límite de la ciudad y luego caminar el resto del camino. Un hotel tradicional parecía buena opción, no habría muchas dudas del taxista si ese era el destino... Pero necesitaba a un adulto para que la embarcara.

Miró por las calles y no había nadie lo suficientemente crédulo para caer en una historia como esa y que además pudiera... Hacerle caso a una niña.

Un grupo de turistas estaba en una esquina con sus equipajes. Parecían interesados en ir a un punto, pero... No hablaban japonés, su boleto. Salió de su callejón y se acercó a ese grupo de cinco personas.

"Hi" Llamó la atención de ellos, quienes aún trataban de discutir con el taxista.

"Hola pequeña" Le contestó uno en inglés.

Con el idioma en disputa, ella se ofreció a traducir para ellos. Sin más opción uno de ellos aceptó la ayuda. Aprovechó e indicó al taxista el lugar al que querían ser llevados.

"... Pero quieren saber si otro taxi puede llevarme al hotel, está para el otro lado de la ciudad, pagarán con tarjeta de crédito y quieren cancelar por adelantado."

Les comunicó a ellos que debían pagar primero, sin dudar lo hicieron y subieron a dos taxis. Uno nuevo llegó antes que partieran los dos posteriores y la científica entró al vehículo.

Llegaron al hotel rápidamente sin preguntas, antes de bajar, ella entregó el dinero por la carrera y se despidió. El taxista no hizo problema alguno y se fue. Ya ahora, lejos del murmullo de la ciudad, los grillos la saludaron en la ya alta noche.

El mapa tenía que llevarla por un puente antes de siquiera empezar el recorrido. Según creyó estaba a diez minutos a pie. Así con la mochila puesta, el alumbrado público y un viento leve, podría caminar.

Un par de vueltas y puedo verlo a lo lejos, todo parecía ir bien. Con la variedad de paisajes, su mirada fue a un árbol son hojas juntó al puente. No estaba en el camino, pero podía permitirse un par de metros.

Al tocar la corteza, una sombra salió por detrás, el momento le obligó tomar una piedra y lanzársela a...

¿Kudo Shinichi?

"Auch, oye eso dolió... ¿Qué tú no eres una de las amigas de ese niño?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Eso no era posible, él no podría haber vuelto a su forma verdadera sin un antídoto y él no tenía ninguno. Un segundo después de la pregunta, la opción de que esta persona fuera Vermouth fue muy factible y eso solo eran traducidos a problemas.

Dio un atrás por precaución y ese fue su error. Resbaló con el borde del caminó y cayó.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

El sonido del reloj era irritante. Ran y Sonoko estaban sentadas en la oficina del detective Mouri, quien sobra decir, ya no tiene clientela. Así que en medio de la oscuridad de la noche ambas chicas retrataban recuerdos.

"Fue como siempre, para él el tiempo fue en vano... " Ran sostenía en sus manos el viejo álbum familiar que hasta hacia poco estaba en un librero. Una gran cantidad de recuerdos fotográficos... Dolorosos.

"Sonoko, este es el fin..." No fue una crisis como en el parque de diversiones. Fue una profunda aceptación de realidad.

"Ran, es hora..." Una de sus manos fue a sostener el hombro de su casi hermana.

La campeona y su mejor amiga se levantaron del sillón de la oscura oficina. Cada peldaño fue ligeramente más agradable de pisar que el anterior, depuse de todo, algo mejor estaba esperándolas al pisar la vereda.

Y ahí estaba. Casi una cuadra lejos de la casa de Ran, un basurero, pero no cualquiera... Era aquel que había guardado el secreto de Ran, el daño que se estaba haciendo por un recuerdo y el cual precisamente llevaba en las manos. Decidieron dejar todo en ese álbum, todos esos sentimientos de odio, de inseguridad, de duda, de fe ciega y esperaba Ran, también el amor.

Esto era simbólico, pero representaba mucho para ambas chicas y eso era lo único que importaba. Para Ran su libertad y para Sonoko la tranquilidad.

 **"Adiós... Shinichi"** Y de entre sus dedos, lentamente cayó el libro al contenedor de reciclaje...

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En otro lugar bastante lejano, en medio de una cena importante, a un niño se le caía un tenedor al suelo con un ruido sordo. El niño ya lo conoces y la cena ya debes de imaginártela.

"¿Algo te inquita Arthur?" Una voz masculina lo llamó desde el otro lado de la gran mesa del comedor.

Antes que el niño pudiera alcanzar el cubierto por su cuenta Momo, su asistente, lo hizo por él y un mayordomo le entregó uno nuevo en menos de lo que tardó en responder a la pregunta.

"No, solo fue una extraña presión" Dijo sosteniendo en donde estaría su corazón.

"Iremos inmediatamente al hospital" Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, era firme y denotaba preocupación a diferencia del hombre mayor.

"Sharon, ¿Lo llevarás tú?" Renya preguntó a su persona importante.

"Si, debo hacer un par de cosas, pero podré hacerme algo de tiempo."

"Creí no darte misiones estos meses."

Tras el accidente Vermouth no había asesinado a ningún desafortunado o desafortunada. Misiones de encubrimiento, amenazas... No habría tenido cabeza, aunque no hubiera sido así. Mucho había pasado desde el día del accidente. Pronto seria la quincena de octubre. Y el desafortunado evento un ocho de agosto.

Desde el momento de despertar, Vermouth trató de cubrir todas las pistas del paradero de Conan, soltando mentiras aquí, mandando a personas allá... e incluso matando a otros.

Karasuma encontró un gusto en su nuevo pasatiempo, jugar a la familia con Sharon y ver a donde llegaba todo. Siendo el hombre más poderoso y rico de Japón no le dejaba mucho en manos para su entretenimiento personal. Vivir tanto tiempo no dejaba cosas nuevas a probar y la inmortalidad abría gusto a cosas más inusuales. Drogar niños para mantenerlo dóciles, robarlos de sus familias, fingir que el niño al otro lado de la mesa en realidad no era un adolescente de diecisiete años convertido en niño a causa de una imitación de la APTXN original. También estaba el asunto de confundir al FBI, espiar a los padres del niño, la otra niña y el gemelo del detective.

Este último mantenía a Karasuma en una cuestión constante, su identidad solo podría resumirse a Kaito Kid y precisamente por ello, estaba planeando hablar personalmente con él durante cierta fecha a casi fines de mes.

Para mantener su pasatiempo libre de molestias externas, quería limpiar todo lo que el niño tuviera para que nada lo esperara más allá de los muros de la mansión. Sharon lo sabía y por ello buscaba proteger a lo que el niño apreciaba. Sumiko Kobayashi por ejemplo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Conan no podía comer lo que tenía delante, un enorme pastel de chocolate... ¿Cómo hacerlo si sentía que algo terrible había ocurrido?

* * *

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

 **Hay una imagen del capitulo, pueden verla en mi tumblr como en deviantart**

 **desaidas. tumblr. com**

 **www. deviantart dainaga1**

 **www. deviantart dainaga1/art/Sherry-y-el-barranco-814112423?ga_submit_new=10**

¡Disculpen!

No tengo su perdón, me metí a una cosa llamada juego de rol y llevó semanas sin dormir XD

Pero la buena noticia es que ya le tomé el truco a escribir cosas largas.

Pero la vida es bella. Digo no es como si rompieras un mostrar de vidrio en tu trabajo con una botella de vino y que la muy desgraciada no se rompiera, pero el mostrador si... !

Está en la lista de las cosas improbables que me ocurren...

Hola Ennael, espero que leas esto XD...

El equipo Kaito y Haiji, aun no los he metido... Pero ten por seguro que Heiji sabe que Conan ha desaparecido y aun no muestra señales por cierta razón misteriosa. XD

Es más, esa razón está en esta cajita.

Y Hakuba Saguru se está preguntando donde esta Kaito... Y la escusa de estoy enfermó, no se la está tragando.


	23. Estas cosas solo pasan

**Estas cosas solo pasan**

* * *

 **Recomiendo escuchar la canción...**

 **True Detective - Intro / Opening Song - Theme (The Handsome Family - Far From Any Road)**

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _"El caso de Taka Suwa será tratado en la brevedad de lo posible"_

Fue esta la última declaración de la fiscal encargada del caso de los Vineyard. La prensa quería saber que pasaría en el futuro, Taka Suwa fue asesinado en su celda en medio de la noche a tan solo tres días de su sentencia de treinta años. Como cierta organización sabe, nadie preguntó que había pasado o quien había sido el culpable, además, no hubo cuestionamientos sobre la cremación del cuerpo.

Pero como es el pan diario de ciertas personas, otras noticias opacarían todo lo que quedó rezagado en el misterio e incredulidad. De haber ocurrido esto en otras circunstancias, alguno de los talentosos detectives de esta generación habría investigado el caso y lo hubiera dado por resuelto... O no. Los curiosos tienen un destino peor a la muerte y eso lo sabe muy bien Kudo Shinichi.

De quien vamos a hablar dentro de poco. Dakot company, la empresa dueña de un almacén junto al centro de tiro, ha contratado a este detective para que investigue cierto robo de información valiosa de las manos del ladrón de la luna llena. Documentos sobre el misterioso niño de los Karasuma. Esta información lleva a Kaito en busca de Conan Edogawa y la mejor forma de hacerlo es llamando su atención al ponerse sus zapatos en el ojo público.

Para ayudarse un poco, manda una carta a la policía sobre un nuevo atraco. Y es así como la misión de Kudo se mueve actualmente a Kyoto y es donde por una coincidencia de la vida, los caminos de quienes buscan al detective encogido empiezan a unirse. Dos caminos en especial.

El del hada de las drogas y el mago.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"No sé qué quieres lograr con todo esto" El departamento que ambas mujeres habían compartido con el niño se sentía frio. "¡Mírame Ayaka!"

Masako, quien había tenido que lidiar con un cambio de departamento, la adopción de un niño y asumir la carga financiera de la pelirroja junto a Kuro. No se sentía egoísta, sabía que Ayaka había perdido a su familia y buscaba ahora solo justicia. Pero tras la muerte de Taka, no había por donde buscar...

El pez dejó de moverse en el estanque y valla que Ayaka tenía puesta toda su esperanza ahí.

"Si, murió y ahora te escondes de todo. ¿Dónde está esa activista que no le importaba nada?"

"No sé si eres ciega, pero aquí, la más perjudica no eres tú, es Kuro... ¿Cómo crees que está llevando esto?" El niño tenía fe o al menos la había tenido. Masako pudo ver su reacción al oír de la noticia. Supo desde ese momento que nada sería conoce habían planeado.

"Creía firmemente que todo estaría bien si su hermano salía de prisión y ahora... Ya no será posible"

Ayaka seguía en ese pequeño cuarto, una esquina con su cobertor enrollado, pensando en cómo sería su muerte próxima... El camino fue errado y no había garantías para tomar otro diferente.

"¿Qué no piensas hablar...?"

Alguien llamando a la puerta seria el punto decisivo para seguir o caer en la desesperación.

¿Era la muerte? No, solo era el timbre del hogar.

Pero no negaría que la hubiera llamado en un par de ocasiones. Ayaka estaba dispuesta a recibir al ángel de la muerte si él la quería.

Con reticencia, Masako tomó un bat de béisbol de uno de los armarios y se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta. Ayaka no podía ver nada desde el cuarto, pero decidió irse al baño... Todavía no había dado todo de sí. Sacó de uno de los cajones una pistola... De la cual Masako no sabía nada.

Revisó las balas y se apoyó en la pared del baño. La puerta volvía a escucharse... Masako aún no habría la puerta.

Fueron segundos interminables en silencio. Para cuando escucho abrirse la puerta, la voz de Masako no sonó ni una sola vez y para cuando tuvo el valor de girar la perilla... La puerta estaba abierta y ya no había nadie en casa. Los zapatos de la chica seguían en la entrada...

Ayaka se sentó en la misma, apreciando como todo seguía en silencio. No quería decir nada, pero debía de...

"Señorita Minamino... ¿Dónde está Masako?" No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo se quedó en la grada de entrada, pero Kuro había llegado de la escuela. Ayaka apenas había tenido contacto con el niño desde la adopción y ahora, resultaba incomodo explicar algunas cosas.

"No lo sé... " El medio había pasado de su garganta y ahora acorralaba a su estómago. "Todo es mi culpa... L- Lo siento ¡Lo siento mucho!" Las lágrimas se mezclaron su voz entrecortada.

Tan pronto como llegó, se fue y no sabía a donde. Kuro, parado frente a la mujer no sabía que hacer o comprender a lo que se refería. Tal vez si podía hacerlo, pero no lo pensaría, era un niño que había visto a la muerte a los ojos y seguía cuerdo. "Prepararé la cena para su regreso."

Los zapatos del pequeño fueron relegados a sus propios pies. Las ganas de vomitar llegaron a ella y se encerró en el baño.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **(Busca en Youtube- Psycho-Pass Soundtrack! Epic and Emotional Detective OST!)**

* * *

De regreso a la mansión, Momo no estaba a la vista, Conan quiso dejar la muñeca en su ahora habitación y así habría sido sino se hubiera perdido nuevamente entre los largos pasillos. O eso sería posible si este no fuera un detective de 17 años. Investigar era más fácil de justificar.

A poco de llegar a su cuartó desvió su trayecto hasta una de las habitaciones favoritas de esa persona. Un aparente estudio. Una gran puerta de roble tallada, cerrada, alejando a cualquier curioso...

"Mate..."

Alguien estaba en la habitación al menos, Conan, con la oreja pegada a la puerta logró escuchar.

Eran pequeñas cosas que lograba descubrir día a día en la mansión, aun nada conciso o pruebas. Pero sería pronto. Tan pronto como las consiguiera y lograra contactar a alguien de su gente. Seguramente estarían muy preocupados.

"¿Te interesaría el arte del ajedrez?" Fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Esa persona había abierto la puerta. Con una muy elegante y joven apariencia, era sin lugar a dudas, imponente.

A los ojos de un niño de siete años, por el tamaño, muchos adultos podían serlo.

Regresando al centro del problema, Conan estaba parado en frente de la habitación del posiblemente hombre más peligroso del mundo. Y claro, también su ahora padre.

"S-sí." Conan apenas pudo recobrar su papel de hijo amnésico y convaleciente. Por lo tanto... "Me interesaría padre..." Los modales y cuidado no debían faltar.

La puerta fue abierta y Conan fue invitado a tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa de forma cuadrada. Sobre esta, un elegante juego de ajedrez de oro macizo.

Su sorpresa fue notada por el mayor, pero solo sonrió... "Son reglas sencillas salas que rigen este juego, empezando por el objetivo principal... Cazar al rey."

Tomó a uno de los reyes y lo tumbó en el tablero semi vacío. Rodó un poco antes de ser detenido por un alfil.

Shinichi estaba ansioso, sería medido en los que podrían ser horas... A los ojos de esa persona, solo debía mostrar inocencia. Sonaba tan tonto.

Tuvo que dejar la muñeca en la mesa, junto al reloj controlador de tiempos y así, exponerlo en su totalidad. Sin embargo, preguntó muchos después...

"Es un regalo de tu madre, ¿Verdad?"

"Si."

La explicación había sido sencilla y estaban por comenzar. Las piezas fueron ordenadas, doradas en un extremo y negras en el otro.

Los peones fueron los primeros en moverse. Conan estaba teniendo problemas en los pazos que errar. No podía mostrara su habilidad en un juego que nunca había jugado. Perdió en seis movimientos. Para este punto se permitió mejorar. " Lo hiciste bien"

Renya alentaba al niño y estaba dispuesto a jugar otra partida.

En la segunda ocasión, Shinichi alargó el tiempo al doble y perdió en diez movimientos.

" ¿Te gustaría hacerlo más emocionante?"

Con la bilis amenazando, Conan solo asintió con su cabeza...

Renya se escabulló a un armario y de este sacó una caja, era un regalo. Tosió un poco antes de quitarle el polvo acumulado de encima.

" Ya olvidé cuanto lleva esto aquí"

Regresaron a su partida. "Si llegas a veinte movimientos, esto es tuyo...

Sobre la mesa estaba la muñera rusa y el regalo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Era la primera vez que salían de la mansión de Tokio sin escolta, Vermouth sabía que eso no era verdad... Siempre eran seguidos, siempre eran observados y más aún ahí. En la intimidad del automóvil, donde un ambiente cerrado podría sacar a relucir muchas verdades, secretos y planes.

Eso mantenía el auto en silencio, Conan no le lanzó ninguna mirada por el retrovisor, ella conducía, él se encontraba en el asiento trasero y todo parecía normal.

Pero no podía negar que le recordaba al choque. La tapicería del auto era de cuero blanco. Conan se había sentido bien hasta subir. Era normal... El cuerpo no quería estar ahí y la mente empezaba a ceder ante los estímulos físicos.

EL mundo empezó a girar para Shinichi. El tiempo voló junto a estas estrepitosas vueltas.

Como era de esperarse, fueron ampliamente recibidos en la clínica y posteriormente atendidos. En lo que fue una rápida consulta y dos largos exámenes fonográficos, Conan mantenía la vista lejos de la mujer.

Finalmente, esperaron por los resultados, fue tiempo suficiente para hacerlos ir a una sala de espera especial. Grandes cantidades de juguetes y ningún niño cerca.

Vermouth estaba sentada mientras veía a su hijo sentado en la alfombra. La escena era muy similar a la que tuvieron en su primer encuentro en el jardín de la mansión, en el ahora muy rojizo jardín...

Estaban solos o eso le gustaría pensar a la mujer. Eran largos días en los que había deseado mantener una conversación con el pequeño detective. Este sería el único momento sin interrupciones, si, con cámaras en algún lugar, pero solos, a fin de cuentas.

"Tengo un regalo para ti"

Una muñeca rusa con diseños montañosos. (1)

Nuevamente los resultados no mostraron nada malo. Suspiraron de alivio todos. Ya tenían suficiente con todo lo que estaba pasando parar que algo más pasara.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

De regreso a la mansión, Momo no estaba a la vista, Conan quiso dejar la muñeca en su ahora habitación y así habría sido sino se hubiera perdido nuevamente entre los largos pasillos. O eso sería posible si este no fuera un detective de 17 años. Investigar era más fácil de justificar.

A poco de llegar a su cuartó desvió su trayecto hasta una de las habitaciones favoritas de esa persona. Un aparente estudio. Una gran puerta de roble tallada, cerrada, alejando a cualquier curioso...

"Mate..."

Alguien estaba en la habitación al menos, Conan, con la oreja pegada a la puerta logró escuchar.

Eran pequeñas cosas que lograba descubrir día a día en la mansión, aun nada conciso o pruebas. Pero sería pronto. Tan pronto como las consiguiera y lograra contactar a alguien de su gente. Seguramente estarían muy preocupados.

"¿Te interesaría el arte del ajedrez?" Fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Esa persona había abierto la puerta. Con una muy elegante y joven apariencia, era sin lugar a dudas, imponente.

A los ojos de un niño de siete años, por el tamaño, muchos adultos podían serlo.

Regresando al centro del problema, Conan estaba parado en frente de la habitación del posiblemente hombre más peligroso del mundo. Y claro, también su ahora padre.

"S-sí." Conan apenas pudo recobrar su papel de hijo amnésico y convaleciente. Por lo tanto... "Me interesaría padre..." Los modales y cuidado no debían faltar.

La puerta fue abierta y Conan fue invitado a tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa de forma cuadrada. Sobre esta, un elegante juego de ajedrez de oro macizo.

Su sorpresa fue notada por el mayor, pero solo sonrió... "Son reglas sencillas salas que rigen este juego, empezando por el objetivo principal... Cazar al rey."

Tomó a uno de los reyes y lo tumbó en el tablero semi vacío. Rodó un poco antes de ser detenido por un alfil.

Shinichi estaba ansioso, sería medido en los que podrían ser horas... A los ojos de esa persona, solo debía mostrar inocencia. Sonaba tan tonto.

Tuvo que dejar la muñeca en la mesa, junto al reloj controlador de tiempos y así, exponerlo en su totalidad. Sin embargo, preguntó muchos después...

"Es un regalo de tu madre, ¿Verdad?"

"Si."

La explicación había sido sencilla y estaban por comenzar. Las piezas fueron ordenadas, doradas en un extremo y negras en el otro.

Los peones fueron los primeros en moverse. Conan estaba teniendo problemas en los pazos que errar. No podía mostrara su habilidad en un juego que nunca había jugado. Perdió en seis movimientos. Para este punto se permitió mejorar. " Lo hiciste bien"

Renya alentaba al niño y estaba dispuesto a jugar otra partida.

En la segunda ocasión, Shinichi alargó el tiempo al doble y perdió en diez movimientos.

" ¿Te gustaría hacerlo más emocionante?"

Con la bilis amenazando, Conan solo asintió con su cabeza...

Renya se escabulló a un armario y de este sacó una caja, era un regalo. Tosió un poco antes de quitarle el polvo acumulado de encima.

" Ya olvidé cuanto lleva esto aquí"

Regresaron a su partida. "Si llegas a veinte movimientos, esto es tuyo...

Sobre la mesa estaba la muñera rusa y el regalo.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Escuchaba como la tela se estaba rompiendo, el abrigo de la niña estaba rompiéndose por la capucha, casualmente por donde la sujeta y separaba de una caída de treinta metros. Una muerte segura.

" ¡A-agárrate de algo!" Kaito estaba sujetado a una raíz para no caer y eso sería resuelto en breve... La raíz empezaba a salir de la tierra.

Sin nada a la vista, Shiho, escavo la pared de la pendiente y una parte de la raíz salió a la vista.

Liberar la raíz rompió más su sudadera. Quedaba poco antes de que la tela dejara de tensarse y Kaito se asomó por el borde. Pero Shiho estaba a salvo. De un tirón la saco de ahí.

Ya más tranquilos, Haibara le lanzó un pelotazo. Cortesía del profesor Agasa. Kaito lo recibió de lleno... No esperaba eso de la niña. O quizás si, sonaba muy tonto. ¿Porque cada niño que conocía trataba de golpearlo...? ¿¡Y con pelotas de fútbol!?

"¡¿Por qué tanta violencia?!"

"¿Quién eres?" El golpe debía de haber logrado quitar cualquier mascara o al menos rasgarla. Por lo que descartaba la idea de un disfraz.

Aun sobándose su nariz dijo. "Soy el detective de Tokio, Kudo Shinichi"

Como buena observadora, sabía de una persona lo suficientemente igual al hijo perdido de Holmes, Kaito kid... No sería la primera vez.

"¿Eres Kaito Kid?" Con una mirada tajante y cortante. Kaito temió a una mujer más allá de su madre.

"Y tu definitivamente eres la amiga del mocoso de lentes"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Muy bien, fueron veinte."

La caja pasó a sus manos. Shinichi estaba nervios y quería salir de la habitación. "¿Puedo abrirlo en mi habitación?"

Una excelente escusa... Para huir.

"No es necesario, encontraras este presente muy motivador para una partida más larga."

Dudoso, deslizó el gran moño y levantó la tapa. Pese al polvo en la superficie, el contenido estaba inmaculado...

Una gorra.(2)

Con fuego en la garganta, mordió su labio y enmarcó una mirada a esa persona. Karasuma Renya.

La gorra era de Heiji.

"¿Te encuentras más inspirado para otra partida?"

No sabía que decir, de haber sido cualquier otro individuo... De haber sido un ladrón o un asesino regular, si hubiera sido otro que el hombre más poderoso de Japón. Si no hubiera riesgos, habría soltado palabras mordaces y exigencias sobre el porqué estaba ahí esa gorra.

"No es bueno dejar a otros sin respuesta, recuerda que eres un Karasuma o lo eres ahora. _Kudo Shinichi._ "

La caja calló al suelo y la gorra salió de esta. Jaque mate.

* * *

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

(1) y(2) Fotos en tumblr (desaidas) y deviantart (Dainaga1). Revisa, te gustaran.

 **Gracias por sus minutos de lectura. Aquí llega el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Con una anécdota: Me gusta pensar que me ocurren buenas improbabilidades... hace un par de días mi televisión se colgó... Ese mismo día le pasó lo mismo con mi celular nuevo (Que pago a mensualidades XD...)**

 **¡Pinche teléfono! ... Tiene solo un mes.**

 **Lol, bueno... Estoy dibujando estos meses... Si visitan mi Deviantart ( Dainaga1) Podrán ver en que perdía el tiempo.. XD**

 **Good omes, juegos de rol, floristería...**

 **En tumblr (desaidas) también doy notas de los capítulos si están o para cuando (no es exacto)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 _ **Ennael:**_ De lleno veras a Heiji en el siguiente capítulo. :D ( Espero haberte sorprendido)


	24. El último caso de Kogoro Mouri

**El último caso de Kogoro Mouri**

* * *

La competencia la tenía a flor de piel. Había empezado la temporada de Karate. Ran Mouri era como siempre una de las mejores.

Una patada precisamente acababa de sacar a su contrincante del combate. Noqueada, Ran se enderezó... Los gritos de sus compañeros de clases resonaban en todo el auditorio de la escuela. En especial de Sonoko. Quien mantenía una muy llamativa pancarta en el aire.

"¡Así se hace Ran!"

La hija del ahora no tan famoso detective solo sonrió. Una toalla le fue dada por una chica del club. Eso marcaba el final del día escolar.

Tras cambiarse de prendas se fueron del instituto. Nunca faltaban los saludos de compañeros y profesores. Los siguientes fines de semana serían iguales para Ran, más escuelas y un decidido viaje a la final en... ¿Tochigi?

Particularmente un ligero dolor en su muñeca izquierda la hizo ponerse una muñequera y olvidarse de ese futuro algo lejano.

"¿Puedes creer que aun recuerden el incidente de la peluquería?" Sonoko no paraba de refunfuñar. Su familia mantenía un registro de sus deslices en la televisión... No era divertido, ya que constantemente era la burla en la cena o desayuno. La televisión puede olvidar, pero la familia era un libro aparte.

"¿Y si hoy me acompañas al centro comunitario?"

Ran empezaba a tener nuevas actividades fuera de la escuela y eso era bueno. Su madre pensaba que era bueno, ella también lo creía y su padre... Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Pero actualmente la situación en casa estaba empeorando, con su padre sin casos y en un inminente proceso autodestructivo de alcohol y tabaco. Su madre ya le había propuesto seriamente lo que por años fue una sugerencia. Múdate conmigo. Una mueca se dibujó en la cara de Ran, nuevamente no podría dormir esa noche...

"E-Están empezando a juntar donaciones." Alejar el futuro era lo único que la haría avanzar...

"Supongo que ellos recibirán mis colecciones del año pasado" Donar era algo tan trivial como preguntar por la cena. "Pero tendrás que ayudarme a escoger..." Varias prendas llegaban a su mente y tal vez, quizás, un pequeño bolso con cierto Pin.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Como parte de sus últimos cinco casos fallidos, una nueva demanda era deslizada por debajo de la puerta de su oficina y como esperaba, no era tan diferente a la anterior. Daños y prejuicios. La arrojó al ya repleto tacho de basura. No necesitaba leerla para saber que decía.

Decidido a empezar una mañana con un buen trago para olvidar lo que estaba pasando en esos días, fue frustrado por un leve toque a la puerta, el mismo detective se preguntó si había sido su imaginación...

Abrió la lata antes de escucharlo definitivamente. Su oficina era un caos en la tierra, recientemente Ran ya no limpiaba esta zona, creía que era inútil si su padre no daba indicios de querer mantenerlo limpio.

Una tercera llamada únicamente hizo que tomara sus camisas sobre el sillón y las arrojara a la silla de su escritorio.

La puerta reveló a una mujer de mediana estatura, lentes y gabardina. Una apariencia común. Su negro y largo cabello le daba una apariencia muy estilizada. En otro momento Kogoro hubiera aullado a la luna e intentado ligar con ella, pero como se mencionó, no estaba precisamente de humor.

Estuvo por preguntar a quién representaba... ¿Cuál de todas sus demandas?

"Buenas noches señor Mouri, espero no sea mal momento"

Demasiado formal para ser un abogado, entonces, quizás... ¡Un cliente! Pero...

Demasiado malhumorado para trabajar, quizás dentro de cinco cervezas más su mente se despejaría...

"Por favor, será solo un momento" Ella tomó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo extendió con ambas manos hacia el detective. El grosor de este fue suficiente para pasar a una inspección visual y táctil. Al abrirlo, el olor del dinero lo hizo acicalarse muy rápidamente. Una manito de gato para tirar esos pelos parados, otras para ajustar la corbata...

"Por favor tome asiento" El ambiente ya era más amigable, el dinero, simplemente el dinero. "Dígame, ¿Qué la trae a esta oficina?

Ella, ahora sentada respiraba profundamente, su falda era arrugaba mientras tanto por sus dedos. Era algo difícil de decir, se dio cuenta Kogoro.

Sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, tal vez no tan bien... No era común, pero era lo único que tenía a la mano... "¿Una cerveza?" Literalmente.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Somos parte de algo enorme... Aun no puedo entender como alguien apuñaló a Kamui." Prácticamente susurraba cada echo.

Dos grupos, es probable que ya hayas oído de ellos...

Básicamente dos partidos políticos enfrentado. Rencillas que acababan en torpes debates y supuestamente, en esta ocasión, un ataque. Las condiciones no eran particularmente buenas. Dado a su importancia, el problema había sido tratado con minuciosa confidencialidad, eso la llevó a la oficina de quien era uno de los mejores detectives de Tokio. Kogoro el durmiente.

Tal vez fue la impresión, la preocupación o la falta de tiempo, lo que hizo que la mujer no confirmara la actual fama de este hombre y pusiera toda su fe en él. Y quien era esta mujer te preguntaras, simplemente un miembro del partido que no quería violencia y tal vez no era su problema, pero ahí estaba. Para tomar la última gota de esperanza que caía de la mano de la señorita justicia: Metía sus narices donde no debía. Chitose Hibiya.

Kogoro ya sin resaca escuchaba todo con atención, su iniciativa para dar por adelantado una conclusión le había llevado a perder a tres clientes. Decidió que este no sería el caso.

"Eran cinco personas aquella tarde del jueves. Fuuma y Kamui son buenos amigos, realmente todos esperábamos que con el tiempo el partido se volviera uno solo de la mano de ellos... Pero la señorita Kotori anunció su boda hace un mes. El afortunado fue el señor Kamui. Fuuma estaba dispuesto a entregarla en el altar, pero en la noche de su despedida de soltero fue apuñalado."

Extendió una foto de lo que parecía ser la escena del crimen, así como una caja con ciertos artículos.

(ver foto)

"La foto fue tomada por uno de nosotros después de que la policía llegara a investigar y las cosas de la caja son iguales a las que estaban tiradas junto a Kamui"

(ver foto)

Kogoro tomó una hoja de unos de sus cajones, también un plumón...

"La tarjeta era de un cuarto de hotel en el barrio de... No es importante, pero era uno de esos love hotel. Los labios de una mujer marcaban el borde de su camisa y esa caja de preservativos en su bolsillo sugirieron muchas cosas. kotori estaba en Kioto cuando eso paso y Kamui en Osaka."

Una pequeña tarjeta fue entregada a Kogoro. "Ella trabaja en el área de marketing y era muy buena en ello. Pero hace tres meses su hermano la encontró muerta en la ducha... Dijeron que fue un accidente. La policía investigó, pero el caso quedó ahí. Subaru es el nombre de su hermano, es amigo cercano de kamui y aunque no es parte del partido, se lleva muy bien con todos."

"¿Has sabido algo de él en estos días?"

"No. El apareció en el hospital junto a nosotros al enterarnos del hecho. Pero no hubo luces después de ello."

"¿Quien encontró al muchacho herido?"

"Fue... Creo que fue Fuuma. Él estaba hecho un histérico al verlo así. Jamás lo habíamos visto en ese estado. Sabíamos que ellos eran cercanos, pero incluso Kotori se quedó sin palabras. Si le soy sincera y guardando toda la discreción posible... Parecía un amante herido."

"¿Un amante?" Kogoro empezó a picar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Quizás una pareja que para guardar apariencias armaron un plan tan grande que no salió bien. Una boda con Kotori, la hermana de Fuuma para no levantar sospechas. Kogoro el durmiente ya lo hubiera gritado y cobrado por resolver un caso muy fácil, pero este Kogoro... Kogoro el sobrio no. Ya lo había echo en tres casos anteriores y tres personas inocentes pasaron por juicios injustos. Este Kogoro terminaría de escuchar y preguntaría hasta no poder sacar ni una gota más de información.

"Se corría la voz sobre su cercanía. Sin embargo, nadie probó nada. Sé con certeza que Kotori en feliz con Kamui y él solo muestra su corazón a ella. Con Fuuma es parecido, pero considera que es diferente.

Un pañuelo salió de la cajita. Morado con detalles dorados, un bordado seguramente, espléndido, bastante costoso, además y tal vez bastante pretencioso. Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de darse un lujo así.

"¿Disculpe este es igual al que él tenía?" ¿Esta chica podía darse un lujo así o acaso lo había tomado de la misma escena?, ¿Estaba acaso contaminando evidencia de un caso?

"Si, todos los miembros del partido reciben uno" Un golpe a su billetera y orgullo.

"Este pañuelo estaba en el bolsillo de Kamui. No suele llevar esto fuera de eventos oficiales. Fue un regalo de su padre antes de fallecer. No creo que haya decidido llevarlo a un evento de este tipo... Es una prenda muy preciada."

"¿Lo considera un amuleto?"

"No lo sé señor Mouri, solo que es preciado. "

Un amuleto parecía ser la respuesta, quizás el chico lo llevaba con él en todo momento y no era de conocimiento para sus subordinados. Un símbolo de compañía de su padre, eso no parecía tener sentido.

La siguiente cosa en abandonar la caja fue un cascabel. Pequeño y plateado.

"No sé sobre esto. Pero en la fiesta nadie había llevado cascabeles, la decoración tampoco los incluía."

"¿Me permite revisarlo?"

"Si, adelante" Le extendió la campanilla. Nada raro a simple vista. Vista... ¿Vista?

Kogoro olió la campanilla y desprendía un olor parecido a... a... ¡Demonios! Lo tiene en la punta de su lengua.

"Esta campanilla no es la del lugar, esto es algo que le pertenecía a mi gato. La campanilla era del mismo modelo."

"¿Y para que usaba esa?"

"Era parte de un juguete de mi gato"

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso... La campaña estaba sobre el pañuelo y sobre unos pastelitos rosas. Parecían pétalos de sakura."

Un último objeto salió de la cajita, era un listón rosa, lo enroscó en su dedo hasta obtener un listón alrededor de su dedo índice.

"Esto fue lo más extraño. El listón... No es de Kamui. Creo que el atacante lo puso intencionalmente."

Kogoro miró curioso el listón. Pero algo había pasado por alto... "¿Está en condiciones de recibir visitas este chico?"

"No, debido a que su herida fue en la boca del estómago, perdió mucha sangre... Los doctores lo indujeron a un coma para tratarlo mejor."

"¿Quiénes estaban con él?"

"Nadie, él debía esperar en su oficina antes de ser llevado a un salón de eventos. El que fuera encontrado en ese lugar fue sorpresivo para todos. Pasaron toda la noche tratando de ubicarlo."

No había testigos a interrogar. Eso no estaba bien. Pero si Kamui había sido usado para mandar un mensaje, este había sido efectivamente recibido y el destinatario no estaría quieto de brazos cruzados. En otras palabras, si hacían un llamado, el atacante y su objetivo no asistirían. Caso contrario, sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

"La policía debió de llamarlos a declarar por su cercanía con la víctima, ¿Alguno no se presentó a declarar?"

"Todos estuvieron presentes"

"¿Alguien no ha participado mucho en buscar quien fue el asesino, se deslindara o diera escusas sobre su falta de presencia?"

"Pues eso... Del partido de Fumma y el nuestro. Hay dos personas. Pero ambos por el aniversario de la muerte de Hokuto"

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Subaru Sumeragi y Seishiro Sakurazuka"

"Si no es molestia preguntar... ¿Qué puede decirme sobre ellos?"

Ella reflexionó. "L-Le ruego la mayor discreción posible... Hay mucho que no se sabe de nosotros, el partido no filtra esto, pero le ruego que sea confidencial y en un futuro no emplee esta información."

Kogoro estaba preparándose para oír lo que fuera a escuchar. "El joven Kamui... Es el medio hermano de los gemelos Sumeragi. El antiguo señor del partido no los reconoció oficialmente, pero siempre se encargó de incluirlos en todo lo que hacía. Por eso ellos se llevan muy bien."

"En cuanto a Seishiro. También se rumoreaba que su situación era parecida a los Sumeragi, pero sinceramente creo que eran puras habladurías. Seishiro es mayor que Fuuma. Y los padres de Seishiro son importantes médicos del medio."

"Descartamos eso" Pero de todos modos lo anotó.

"Mañana la prometida de Kamui visitará el hospital, ella podría estar de acuerdo en hablar más sobre el caso... Espero su ayuda señor Mouri." Era una base, si quería más información debía encontrase con Kotori. La mujer cerró la puerta y empezó el último caso de Kogoro.

Él, acto seguido buscó cinta en su escritorio e intentó pegar la hoja en la pared. Pero como habrás oído, no tenía a la señorita suerte de su lado últimamente. Esta se cayó al suelo... "¡La hoja!" Sobre una vieja mancha de Kétchup, rehusada a secarse, la hoja se manchó.

(ver foto)

Una irregular marca ahora atravesaba sus anotes, así como una loca teoría se formaba en la cabeza de este hombre. En otro momento no habría tenido sentido, pero en esa cabeza dura... El destino le estaba planteando una última partida y estaba echa especialmente para él.

-_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Una de las brasas de la fogata se rompió, acababan de regresar de su caminata de reconocimiento. Pero el otoño en pleno esplendor les hizo armar es fogata. La niña dormida junto a él le hizo preguntarse cuál sería la posibilidad que también tuviera un caso de Benjamin Button / Encogimiento.

"¿Por qué este lugar?" Bien, ya no estaba dormida.

"Ran me llamó. Estaba preocupada por él y eso me trajo aquí. Kioto a media noche..." Era una mentira, Ran ni siquiera le había dirigido palabra.

"Quieres entrar al complejo ¿No?"

"Básicamente... Pero no lo están poniendo fácil"

"Ellos dominan tu arte del disfraz"

"Parece que estas bien informada niña" Alejó su torso mientras acomodaba su corbata.

"Es casi obvio en retrospectiva" Ignoró su clara sospecha.

Otra brasa se rompió antes de que el contestara. "Necesito hacer reconocimiento unos días más... Saber quién entra, sale y eso"

Era el día dos de su alianza, no sabía que tan buena o mala sería, pero tenía más libertad que con los Kudo y el FBI. Pero sin importar con quien trabajara, extrañaba su vida común de Ai Haibara. Su cama, la escuela y a sus pequeños amigos.

"Solo por las dudas, ya que bien podrías clavarme una daga en la espalda mientras duermo ¿Tenemos una tregua por un objetivo en común?" Extendió una mano a la niña. Ella casi no la toma, pero al hacerlo, Kaito pudo respirar aliviado.

Kaito estaba con Dakot respaldándolo en un intento de saber si la competencia era la responsable del robo, pero poco sabían que el detective contratado era su ladrón y la niña, estaban por su cuenta. Sin aliados.

Al huir del departamento en Kyoto, Sherry trató de contactar con su benefactor, pero solo respondía el contestador de llamadas. "Hola soy el profesor Agasa, me encuentro en un viaje al exterior del país y es posible que tarde un poco en volver. Deja tu mensaje y yo..."

La zona en la que estaban era peligrosa al ser terreno inexplorado. "Volvamos al hotel, mañana seguimos..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En una elegante oficina, a puertas cerradas, el olor a burocracia emanaba de la pantalla de la laptop de quien es actualmente el director del FBI. Quien irradiaba molestia, ira, impotencia y demás. La razón, simple, dos cartas digitales.

Una carta del presidente de los estados unidos, el emperador de Japón y del secretario de la ONU. Te preguntaras, que podrían querer estos tres con un solo hombre... ¡Callarlo! Esa es la respuesta.

"¡No pueden hacer esto!"

Había mantenido a todos trabajando a máxima capacidad por este caso y ahora. ¿Cuál era realmente el poder de esa persona llamada, Karasuma Ayner?

En sus largos años en la CIA había sido testigo de cómo el interés de varios se interponía en hacer su trabajo. Frustrando muchas investigaciones, miembros de la nobleza extranjera, hijos de diputados, ministros, entre otros también amantes fuera de control.

"No podemos entrar a Japón." Una contundente carta del emperador.

André que acompañaba a su jefe no sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era parte del trabajo de James no crear blancos al no dar toda la información a sus miembros.

"No nos dejaran entrara a Japón, contaron los presupuestos, detuvieron al personal en Japón y los están deportando. Básicamente todo agente registrado está inactivo en esta investigación..."

"Pero aun tenemos a los Kudo ¿No es cierto?"

James no quería aceptar ayuda de civiles en lo que representa el caso importante de su vida, pero si debía combinar recursos para lograr un fin, cualquier cosa era válida.

No obstante, aún era muy pronto para contactarlos, las sanciones eran inmediatas y el control casi total. Era esencial darles algo sobre lo cual caminar o cubrirse. Cuanto había cambiado el mundo, ahora una memoria usb podría albergar tanto como cientos y cientos de oficinas con archivos en papel.

"Prepara el canal seguro. Mandaremos ayuda a nuestras únicas manos" Un par de teclas iniciaron el traspaso, cada segundo contaba una serie de delitos, crímenes, desfalcos y acciones de esa persona. Nada probado, pero ahí estaba la pisca de fe, aun si no podrían probarle nada por su poder político y social, se arriesgaban a la corte marcial por traición al filtrar tal información. Traición. Aun si ellos eran los traicionados por su país, era traición...

¿Alguna vez fuiste testigo de cómo las aves pueden volar grandes distancias con el fin de entregar un mensaje?

Cuando la tecnología se ve comprometida, las personas no son de fiar, estas listas aves pueden ser de crucial importancia en una era tan tecnológicamente avanzada. Como una lujosa correa, el ave lleva a cuestas el destino de cierto detective de secundaria.

Y así fue eliminado parcialmente de la búsqueda de Conan Edogawa uno de los grupos que buscaba recuperarlo.

Los padres del detective, la liga infantil de detectives, ellos, los otros, Haibara y Kaito Kid. Aunque estos dos últimos ahora trabajan juntos.

"¡Manos en alto!" Casi lo olvido.

"James Black, jefe del FBI, se le acusa de traición en la modalidad filtrado de información." Siendo esas computadoras tan poderosas, detectar cuando se extrae información de los ordenadores es muy sencillo para el FBI.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Su nombre Kuro, para el niño no era gran cosa ese nombre... Otro más de lo común. Su vida era común y no estaba para nada decepcionado. Dos padres, una casa con jardín, buenas notas y una niña que le gustaba. Para su pequeño mundo del menor, todo brillaba y parecía no detenerse. Pero nadie puede tenerlo por siempre. Nada es eterno, nada es perpetuo, todo cambia, como decía su profesor de folclore antiguo. Todo es efímero.

Un minuto de observar como una pequeña mosca trataba de salir del auto por la ventanilla, medio en abrir un pequeño espacio para que escapara, diez segundos para darse cuenta que el cielo y la tierra habían intercambiado de lugares. Solo dos para ver como los brazos de sus padres se mecían hacia el techo entre una lluvia de vidrio echo arroz.

Dos horas para despertar en el hospital, media para encontrar a su padre en la morgue y ocho minutos para saber que su madre visitaba un coma del que no podría despertar. una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada hasta ser embarcado con unas cuantas cosas a Tokio.

Como una hora de viaje lo llevaron al centro de bienestar infantil. Incontables segundos lo hicieron conocer a Masako. Una trabajadora del centro que lo llevó a su casa. Sería más exacto presumir una casa nueva, se mudó por él, cocinó para él, lo presentó a sus padres, discutió con una maestra ... ¡Por él!

Quizá mucho más que su verdadera madre, la vida silenciosa que llevó en Saitama hasta el momento había sido suavemente moldeada por esa amable mujer. Ella no preguntaba si no quería hablar, era amable en todo momento, lo alentaba y calmaba cuando dudaba o temía. Ella sabía qué hacer, eso era reconfortante.

Ayaka por otro lado. Para Kuro representaba como un ente al que no se debía molestar, la razón entre ciertas cosas, era aterrorizante. Para un niño de siete años claro que lo era. Pero no cuestionaba por qué ella vivía con ellos en el apartamento. Kuro sabía que su vida no sería la misma, pero con Masako no sonaba tan mal...

Una tarde peculiar, compró un sándwich de huevo en el combini, el favorito de Masako... Llegó a casa un poco más feliz de lo usual y... Y ella ya no estaba ahí. Solo ese fantasma que consumía el aire y la comida de Masako. Ayaka.

Las memorias de Kuro se vieron nubladas para que en unos simples movimientos empezará a preparar la cena, tal y como lo solía hacer en Saitama cuando su madre llegaba tarde el trabajo.

La sartén, el arroz, picar las verduras y el pollo. Todo armado en un guiso que sirvió para tres. Se sentó mientras ella lo miraba desde una ensombrecida esquina, sus ojos la obviaron, la tarde cedió y la noche cayó.

Su futon, a lado del de Masako le susurraba que ella pronto llegaría. A medida que sus ojos se cerraban en un desesperado intento de que ella lo despertara para tomar el desayuno...

El sonido de la puerta lo alertó y lanzó a la entrada. No había nadie. Realmente nadie, la habitación de la sombra estaba muy vacía, no había computador, ropa tirada y los gabinetes abiertos de la cocina también le hicieron pensar que tampoco comida.

Aun con sueño, se sentó en la entrada, las lágrimas que lo molestaban eran francamente incómodas, pero servían para conciliar el sueño.

Quizá el destino le hubiera preparado un futuro inciertamente cruel. Temblando de frío, unas cuantas horas después, un sueño con su madre y padre en casa, lo llevó a su futon.

Tal como había creído, un ligero olor a miel caliente se escabulló a donde estaba y una voz femenina lo hizo sollozar en silencio. Kuro no sabía si aún todo era un sueño y no quiera averiguarlo, cerró con fuerza sus ojos...

"Kuro, ven a comer..." la manta sobre su cabeza fue apretada con fuerza.

"Solo... Solo un poco más... Solo deja que dure un poco más..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Escuchar, era una de las mejores virtudes del mago, de este modo lograba hacer sus performance... Con o sin ayuda lo hacía bien.

Tomó casi las dos horas que había predicho y nuevamente se encontraba en el hotel. Acostó a la chica en la cama de la habitación, el abuelo había traído más ropa para ella, el par de bolsas de primera necesidad ahora tenían muchas amigas... ¿¡Esa era una Gucci!?"

Consternado a ver que había dentro, sacó el papel seda que escondía la joya de su interior... Una mochila. La estrujó, abrió y nada llamo su atención.

Kaito extrañaba sus robos esporádicos en los que no tenía que invertir tanto tiempo. La recuperación de clases sería aburrida y Aoko no lo haría especialmente menos pesado, Hakuba debía estar preguntarse dónde estaba, es más... Lo más probable es que estuviera siguiéndole la pista. Por las dudas revisó su celular. Tres de sus palomas rondaban a los mencionados, la tercera persona era su benefactor, el director de Dakot. No sabía cuándo seria traicionado, pero estaba convencido que debía ser precavido.

En fin... Para esta noche, Kaito tenía un objetivo en cierto club. El club de golf. El mejor lugar para conseguir información externa sobre el grupo Karasuma y su complejo en Kyoto.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Era muy temprano, pero era el momento perfecto para un trote matutino. Yukiko aún se sentía a morir por la partida de la pequeña... Pero era por el bien de la misión. Los Kinomoto están listos para ser los primeros en disfrutar del "club de golf"

Contener el aire. Prácticamente rogando por ser detenidos, aunque en lo que representa una rutina de gente con los minutos contados, sumamente normal. El guardia los saludó y reviso su invitación, nada raro. Era original. Debía agradecer al FBI por ello.

Media hora en la pista para trotar los hizo apreciar los alrededores mejor. Una caminata extra por los jardines les dio una mejor perspectiva del lugar. Ya llegadas las siete y media de la mañana, el hambre marcó un alto a su búsqueda. Así como un encuentro inesperado.

En medio de su postre de frutas frescas, una mujer se acercó a la mesa, le dio una profunda y severa mirada a Yukiko. Sus manos golpearon la mesa y su boca deslizó un incrédulo... "¿Nadeshiko?"

Su castaño cabello y el pequeño corte que lo resaltaba, no podrían sino más resaltar esos ojos morados. Un temblor pudo verse en sus hombros.

Mientras que la pareja se lamentaba por tener este segundo encuentro, el mundo era un pañuelo sin lugar a duda y la mujer era claramente más cercana a la esposa del querido amigo de Yusaku. ¿Quizás familia de Nadeshiko? Si ese era el caso, Yusaku sabía que la familia de ella no había estado de acuerdo con su matrimonio. Aparentemente eso los hizo cortar relación, pero a juzgar por su expresión, hasta el día de hoy. Podrían inventar algo y todo saldría bien, eso creía el escritor. Confiaba en su esposa. Por lo tanto, se puso la sonrisa más amigable que pudo.

La mano de la mujer acunó suavemente la mejilla de Yukiko. Era una actriz, no importara cuanto habría pasado desde entonces, ella no era... "Tu mirada, es triste..." La mujer que interpretaba no quitó la mano, pero afianzo el contacto visual, conteniendo el aire después de ello... "Ha pasado mucho tiempo..." La mujer de ojos uva no hallaba palabra.

"No puedo creer que han sido quince largos años amada prima..." Con esta nueva información y la mujer llorosa. Nadeshiko decidió mandar una mirada a su esposo. Necesitaba preparar su siguiente movimiento para no dar sospechas.

"Disculpa, pero creo que no nos conocemos... Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto." Una mirada despectiva apenas si fue puesta, la mujer parecía ofendida, quizás si se habían conocido. Para evitar peleas, Yukiko, invitó a su ahora prima a tomar asiento.

"Han paso muchas cosas querida prima. Pero creo que mi querido esposo ha olvidado tu hermoso nombre. ¿Me gustaría escucharlo también... Ya que esto aún no me parece real"

Desconcertada con semejante pregunta, Nadeshiko se levantó y estrechó su mano asegurando con mucha confianza quien se suponía que era.

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto, muchos años, casada y dos hijos de por medio."

El ambiente se soltó cuando recibió respuesta."Sonomi Daidoji, muchos años, soltera y una hermosa niña conmigo."

Una curiosa forma de ponerse al día. Pasaría algo de tiempo hasta que pudieran sacar algo más de información. Por otro lado, Yusaku se sintió muy cómodo al ser completa y totalmente ignorado por Sonomi.

Su desayuno le mandó una indirecta para ser terminado. Un tenedor aquí, un mango por halla... Delicioso.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

\+ Como siempre, estas fotos se encunetran disponibles en mi tumblr, deviantart e instagram, (segun la plataforma que sea más de su agrado n.o (Desaidas / dainaga1 / Desaidas)

Bien, este capítulo incluía dos escenas más: lo que pasó con Conan y esas persona; el seguimiento del caso de kogoro.

Pero ya me cansé de editar y no me gustaron como quedaron, no tienen la fuerza suficiente para sonar convincentes. Para la otra será. ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

(gripe)

_/_/_/_/_/

Entonces queridos lectores. ¿Quién es el culpable? Mi mega crossover de Clamp es una maraña de misterio. A lo mejor y acaba siendo Shaoran XD (nope~) Si existiera lo verían trabajando en un dojo o alguien muchísimo más rico... tan tan tan...

Por cierto, haciéndome auto propaganda. Estoy escribiendo otro fanfic. Es un crossover entre Detective Conan y Lupin III. Si les es de interés, vayan a darle una ojeada. Ran y Eri son las protagonistas de esa historia. Política, secuestros y muchas dosis de dibujos por mi persona.

Un cosita extra (•¬•)/ Lo publiqué en tumblr , pero si no lo leíste, ríete un poco con esto.

 _¿_ _Improbabilidad_ _N°?_

Fue miércoles, mi único día de trabajo de media jornada.

Solo debería trabajar media jornada acompañando a mi compañera a tiempo completo.

Ella se puso mal, podría ser desvaneció ante mis ojos, ella no podría acabar su turno. Eso me lleva a aceptar acabar la noche de navidad yo misma.

Comentando ella que no había muchas ventas por ser festivo... Acabé en medio de un mar de ventas, ni en mis peores días de ajetreo cuando hacia mis jornadas de tiempo completo en el pasado.

Al llegar las 9.3 pm, me llama mi empleador y me pregunta por qué aún no he ido a casa. Mi compañera no me avisó que cerramos una hora antes. - Dado el trabajo que tuve que hacer sola ...

Me retiré una hora después. 10.3 de la noche. Esperando no haber olvidado nada de mis antiguas obligaciones.

Deseé muchas felices navidades, entregue muchas sonrisas y espero recibir algo de dinero extra por la aventura de navidad. No fue el mejor regalo de todos, pero eso fue. :RE

Después de mi ducha / sauna, mi cena estaba fría ... Encendí la plancha / parrilla eléctrica y llevé conmigo la luz de toda la casa familiar. Estoy seguro que fui yo.

Después de una revisión tediosa, puedo escribir esto con un foco cubierto de papel celofán por su fuerte brillo. El día ya acabó y solo quiero dormir. Cambio y fuera. Feliz Navidad.

(PD: si me pagaron :'D )


	25. Si existe uno, existen dos

Les debo una sincera disculpa, han pasado muchas cosas en estos tiempos y la cuarentena puede que halla sido la menor. Este capitulo ya estaba mucho tiempo esperando llegar a ustedes.

* * *

 **Si existe uno, existen dos...**

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Ese es el hombre" Sus arrugados dedos apuntaban al joven de veintiséis años parado en una esquina de la habitación de hotel.

Un asesinato había ocurrido como era costumbre para el actualmente acusado de ser el principal sospechoso de la muerte del esposo de la anciana mujer. La policía llegó tras la llamada de una mucama y los gritos incesantes de la ahora viuda, no lo hicieron corto.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Directo, sin respeto, en casa jamás le hablarían así. Bueno, no estaba en casa...

"Karasuma Renya" Se atoró quizás con su propia estupidez aquel policía al darse cuenta de su error. Cada persona lo hizo, pero esa mujer no parecía tan convencida de lo que pasaría al final.

"J-Joven señor Karasuma, por favor, si no es molestia, ¿Qué lo llevó a este desagradable malentendido?" Eso era más que lambisconería.

"Mi habitación está en el siguiente nivel y presioné el botón equivocado en el elevador, esa mujer salía de su habitación y al verme empezó a gritar sin cesar. Los empleados llegaron y los llamaron a ustedes.

"¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!" Sin duda ella se había raspado la garganta con semejante grito.

Las personas en la habitación tenían algo un poco más claro. La policía en pos de evitar cualquier rose con los Karasuma apresó inmediatamente a la mujer. Que, durante el forcejeo, un pequeño frasco con cianuro callera de su bolsillo fue una mera ayuda del destino... Ese mismo que había hecho a su marido invertir todos sus ahorros sin decirle, quizás no habría sido malo si no hubiera sido en el casino del hotel donde se hospedaba con su esposa.

Esta suerte no era fuera de lo normal, era su propia desafortunada suerte, sin importar a donde fuera siempre algo pasaba... Muertes, ataques, intentos de algo...

Alguna de sus sirvientas lo había llamado alguna vez, un ángel, pero un ángel de la muerte. Elegantemente coronado. ¿Acaso sería el único con esa misteriosa fortuna y título? Esperaba que no.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, casos como él no pasaban tan desapercibidos por la gente a su alrededor y quizás le interesaría conocer a una persona como él. Ser parte de una de las familias más ricas de Japón le garantizaba ello.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Quien diría que pasarían más de cine años hasta que pudo encontrarlo. Un detective adolescente, ya ahora, un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Parecían compartir más de lo que esperó en cualquier otro.

Siempre mantuvo un ojo sobre esos posibles obstáculos. Esos escurridizos peones de la ley. Aplastarlos era muy sencillo con Rum como jefe de la policía. Una misión peligrosa y totalmente sorpresiva. Una forma eficiente. Con los detectives, civiles muy curiosos para su bien, Gin o Kir eran suficiente para quitarlos del camino. Vermouth accionaba cuando eran conocidos en los medios. Cada cierto tiempo aparecía una amenaza importante para su organización y eran balas de plata, perfectas para acabar con todo.

Pero siempre estaba Gin para detenerlos.

Habían lucido cuatro individuos ese nombre. Era uno de sus favoritos, pero ella era lo mejor, Vermouth. Tres mujeres a lo largo de su vida lo hicieron creer que el legado de los hijos sería la forma de perpetuarse, vaya que estuvo... Ciego.

La primera, Nanami, hija del socio comercial y viejo amigo de la familia. Murió cuando dio a luz a su pequeño hijo Tokishi. El infante no soportó mucho y siguió a su madre al poco tiempo. Ese hecho consolido su conciencia de poder... La muerte. Que se codearon con la codicia, la ambición, traición, el odio; era parte de la vida.

Luego de media vida, a sus cincuenta años la vio. Olga Viria, la viuda de uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Rusia. Ella dirigía todo el país y sus hijos en un futuro cercano.

Fue un fuerte choque de interese en la época en la que extendía su territorio en otros continentes.

Ella casi acabó con su vida, el resto es vieja historia... Sus memorias sobre aquellos años incluían fallos estratégicos, victorias y traiciones. A veces todo junto y en el más sublime sentido de la palabra, excitante.

Pero considerar un hijo en aquellos tiempos solo era una suave brisa. Las posiciones y todo lo habían complicado. Por lo que, tras una noche de desenfreno, un comentario marcó el final de la noche estrellada a la que estaba deseoso de abrazar... Ella había abortado. Sin asco y correspondiente a una mujer del bajo mundo, lo hizo.

Si un niño hubiera salido de esas noches estrelladas, no habría tenido problema, incluir a un niño en su legado, era inevitable... Pero ahora inevitable se convertía en una carta que quizá le llegaría, como el póker. Improbable. Imposible si lo hacías con alguien que hacia trampa.

Ella fue asesinada por sus hijos a los pocos años de ese fortuito desencuentro.

Media vida más lo hizo conocerla. Intrigante y detonante, Vermouth. Ya conoces a Sharon, esa mujer ahora prefería ser llamada Chris.

Una tarde la encontró en medio de un incendio, una casa de la CIA, un trabajo de novato. Era raro que alguien hiciera algo y no llegara a sus oídos inmediatamente. Pero siendo una prueba para probar su valía...

Gin fue quien la trajera a las filas de sus sombras. Además de darle el honor de _jubilarlo_. Ella trajo al siguiente Gin.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Las bebidas tenían un arte. Como dos hacían un tercero diferente, como incluso podrían llevarnos a probar algo que nunca existió... Ellos lo hacían posible, le hacían probar ese pedazo de cielo que solo unos pocos pisaron. Nabucodonosor, él y esa gente.

Lo que lo dejaba al vilo, eso que consumía la mayor parte de sus recursos. Aquella inmortalidad que buscó bajo cada piedra.

Inmortalidad, dinero y amor. Lo tenía todo. La pirámide de maslow completa... Pero quizás, algo siempre faltó, eso debió haberlo hecho jugar a la familia con Sharon.

Supo del niño desde el comienzo del desliz. Cuando llegó con una bala en el abdomen algo no giraba como debía hacerlo. El FBI y ciertos civiles.

Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Ran Mouri y Yodi Style, Kogoro Mouri. Fue un seguimiento continuo y sin cese. Tenía a los mejores oídos, pero como siempre hizo... La mano no sabía lo que escuchaban las orejas o veían los ojos.

Pero aun no eran una amenaza y ella parecía realmente divertirse. Mientras continuara así. Pero encontró un interés en el niño.

Él compartía su habilidad de atraer a la muerte. Pero al ser un adolescente nacido en una familia pudiente, lo hacía por mucho inaccesible y ajeno de su propio espectro. El mundo del dinero y el poder.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"-YUMI, AYUMI" La silla cayó torpemente al suelo por la velocidad en la que la niña se puso en pie.

Parecía un juicio, todos en silencio y la profesora se veía desconcertada.

"¿S-Si?" Tímidamente escondió sus manos tras su espalda.

"Ayumi chan, si estas distraída no podrás hacer la tarea de hoy... Ve a lavarte la cara por favor."

La maestra sustituta estaba conociendo a la niña y se estaba llevando malas impresiones de por medio. Ella era el remplazo de Kobayashi. La mencionada continuaba internada en el hospital a la espera de ser dada de alta.

Un coma la había retenido los últimos largos y oscuros días. Más aun para su compañero policía que iba a verla cada noche.

La vida no estaba siendo la mejor para todos, la liga infantil de detectives había sido duramente controlada y vigilada por los maestros. Quizás era justo decir que su fama de detectives traviesos podría haber llevado a suposiciones de sus futuras acciones tras la ausencia de dos niños y de su maestra.

Cada niño era escoltado a casa por un auxiliar. los padres los vigilaban estrictamente luego de ello y el día acababa. Repetitivo, constante y nunca descuidado. No era justo. No lo era. Pero era la mejor manera de mantenerlos a salvo, eso creía ella, eso creía Vermouth.

Tratar de mantener a salvo a las personas que él apreciaba. Era extremadamente difícil. Eso la mantenía gran parte del día y noche fuera de la mansión.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

¿Olvidarías un encuentro cercano a la muerte? Muchos si lo hacen, cuando llegamos a ese "Estuvo cerca" y luego la vida sigue. Una vez y otra... Un círculo vicioso. Kudo Shinichi era un vivo ejemplo de eso. Tantos asesinos rencorosos en busca de venganza, un garrotazo, tambalearse entra la vida y muerte por una droga. Ser secuestrado, golpeado y descubierto, como Conan Edogawa.

Haibara y su primer encuentro. Vermouth. Pero especialmente... El ahora.

"Siéntate" era una invitación, se mudaron de la pequeña mesa a dos grandes sofás junto a la ventana.

Le dio la espalda solo unos segundos. ¿Cuando?

¿Cuándo él se había enterado?, ¿Desde cuándo sabia de él?

Su postura se afianzó al sentir como el usual calambre recorría su espalda baja. Los restos del accidente siguen presentes en muchos aspectos de su nueva rutina diaria. Era inquietante pensar que en algún punto su cuerpo no respondería.

Los eficientes resultados de la terapia solo eran fruto de su "Despertar", quemar su alma en cada sesión solo era parte de su deseo de volver con sus seres queridos y era clara la breca lograba su yo letárgico... Que anteriormente solo evitaban atrofiar sus músculos.

La mayor parte dentro de sus cuatro paredes. En su tortuoso encierro y su estrecha vigilancia.

"Las hojas últimamente caen con más frecuencia... " Shinichi seguía estático.

"El tiempo parece difuso a estas alturas y los días eficientemente tardan en acabar."

Esa persona dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas. "Esta mansión fue construida por alguien deseoso de tener muchos invitados y nunca fue especialmente de mi agrado"

"Siéntate..." Una palabra hecha orden.

Sin más remedio, Shinichi era consciente que no estaba en las mejores circunstancias, tomó asiento y comenzó una sonata de la muerte.

"Si existe uno... ¿Qué impide que existan dos?" Ambos ojos están finalmente conectados. "Siempre me pregunté aquello y por mucho tiempo no tuve respuesta. Creí que sería algo que no podría tener ... Pero apareciste tú." Fue elegantemente señalado. "No importa el tiempo o el lugar"

"Si llegas a una cueva en lo más alto de las montañas o en lo más profundo del mar. Ella siempre será tu sombra. Inevitablemente eso es lo que te trajo a este lugar. Nuestro inevitable encuentro como emisarios de su verdad. Aquella que tras toda fibra es la muerte."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Tras la intempestiva huida de Kogoro y la mujer. Tomar la táctica más simple resultó coherente, invitar a Kotori a tomar un café y esperar en un lugar pactado.

"Gracias por venir señorita Monou, espero que lo que estamos por preguntarle no la ofenda de alguna manera, confió en el señor Mouri"

Kogoro mantenía la vista clavada en la bella dama, de haber sido otro momento de su vida, le estaría aullando como a Youko. Pero ya tenía bastante en mente como para espantar a lo que podría ser su último caso.

El mundo de la política dejaba muchas reglas y ventajas, especialmente discretas. Cuidar los mal entendidos y aprender el peso de las palabras, era la lección número uno del nuevo Kogoro.

"Sé que el culpable fue Seishiro" O tal vez no. Era una joven bastante franca para estar metida en la política.

"S- Señorita Monou, creo que debería cuidar sus palabras... Toda persona es inocente hasta que-" El detective trataba en vano calmarla.

"Han pasado tantas cosas. Mucho de lo que nadie habla o se atreve a denunciar."

La expresión de la prometida de Kamui se llenó de impotencia, dolor y angustia.

"Pero nadie me creyó en ese entonces... Mi mejor amiga murió. Ella era su prometida... Y él quedó impune"

El resplandor en su mirada extendió a Kogoro un profundo susurro que pedía su apoyo.

"Hokuto Sumeragi, ella tenía solo veintitrés años cuando la policía creyó las mentiras de ese sujeto y decidieron cerrar el caso c- como un accidente"

Kogoro no estaba seguro, pero era muy posible que se estuviera enfrentando a uno de los casos más complicados de su vida y no podría usar sus habilidades de Kogoro el dormido para ello.

"Señorita Monou, ¿Podría contarme más sobre este hombre?" Debía conocer más al individuo. Pero no podría centrarse solo en él. Había muchas más personas rodeando el problema.

Debía investigar más adelante al resto de los implicados para llegar a una conclusión. Casos pasados le habían mostrado que, bajo la mirada más dolida o las intenciones más puras, un criminal podría estar escudándose. Uno de sus últimos casos fallidos había involucrado a una madre que lloraba la muerte de su hija y juraba por Dios que había sido su esposo. El pobre hombre pasó dos semanas en prisión hasta que la policía descubrió un cuchillo en el equipaje de la mujer minutos antes de salir del país.

 _Había mucho que revisar, tantos errores..._

"Es parte del grupo de los dragones de la tierra desde que su padre lo presento a los diecisiete años. En... En ese entonces él y Kakyou Kuzuki eran los únicos de la nueva generación. Pero ya se sabía de los hermanos Sumeragi, los otros hijos del presidente Shiro, fueron presentado en aquella reunión. Mi padre nos llevó también como una muestra de buena fe. Fuimos los primeros en aquel entonces. Pero en poco tiempo, Fumma atrajo a más personas. Satsuki Yatouji fue una de ellas, mi hermano la presentó personalmente a cada miembro del partido, le guardaba un profundo respeto y aprecio."

Hasta ese punto Kogoro ya tenía a más personas.

"Es necesario que sepa de ambos lados para dar su apreciación. Cuando la gente solo escucha uno solo, acabamos siendo los culpables de todo..." No tenían buena fama, era cierto, muy radicales, pero respondían al deseo de la población."

"Ella era querida por todos, Kakyou estaba enamorado profundamente de ella, pero ella no..."

"¿Hablamos de la señorita Hokuto o de Satsuki..?"

"Hokuto. Ella era el corazón de muchos."

"Él día de la noticia de su compromiso, él llegó llorando a Kamui... Kamui lo consoló, juntó fuerza para ir a la boda y desearles lo mejor. Su muerte lo marcó y renunció al partido. No lo vemos desde entonces. Me temo que no sabría decir si está vivo o... O tomó una terrible decisión"

"Luego está Kanoe..." Ambas mujeres de estremecieron, no era alguien común. "Ella es... Es... Una mujer terrible"

"Ella fue la responsable de que Satsuki rompiera con Fumma. También es la favorita de los hombres en el partido... "

Ambas mujeres tenían serias miradas, pero a Kogoro no le parecía ninguna razón para apuñalar a Kamui.

"Yuuto Kigai fue es de nuestra edad, estudiante de medicina de ultimo año. Mi padre intentó casarme con él hace un tiempo atrás. Pero es como Kanoe, salen juntos de cierta forma y eso se les da. Son él uno para el otro. Son como dos faros de caos. Girando y girando en todas direcciones."

"Kusanagi Shiyu es el último de los principales... Él es una buena persona, está comprometido con Yuzuriha Nekoi, ella aun es una estudiante de instituto... Su familia pertenece a los dragones del cielo.

"Creo que eso sería todo... Si quiere saber más de los dragones del cielo. Karen sería la persona a la que debe buscar"

Kogoro esperaba a más personas, pero eso parecía ser todo. No podría exigir más nombres, pero ella era sincera.

" ¿Que la llevó a sospechar de Seishiro?"

"Simplemente... Sus ojos no eran de alguien que podía amar. Era todo un caballero, sistemático y preciso, eso la impresionó. Ella decía que había algo en él, algo que no le permitía rechazarlo..." Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar.

"Ella estaba embrazada cuando murió"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

"¿Ella simplemente se fue?" Masako servía un vaso lleno de leche al pequeño Kuro.

"Sí. Creo que en algún momento de la noche..." No cruzaban miradas, el pequeño seguía creyendo que nada era real y que tan pronto conectaran, ella se iría.

Masako lo envolvió en un dedicado abrazó. Creía saber que estaba pasando. Ella desapareciendo de repente y sin decir cuándo volvería. Aterraría a cualquier niño que acababa de perder a su familia.

"Lo siento... Lo siendo kuro" Se estremeció ante la disculpa. "El abuelo y la abuela tuvieron ciertos percances y tuve que salir corriendo. Sin zapatos, sin celular y sin abrigo"

"Es irresponsable..."

"¿Disculpe?" Se alejó para darle su espacio y fingió estar indignada...

"Eso cuenta como un Strike... Te toca sacar la basura."

Una sonrisa melosa salía al escuchar el regaño del pequeño niño. "Me declaró culpable..."

El desayuno pasó de un momento tenso a uno familiar, lleno de bromas y alegría. No obstante, Masako estaba preocupada por Ayaka quien se esfumó, pero le preocupaba más Kuro, su ahora hijo...

En un pasado eso no el habría pasado por la mente. Adoptar a un niño siendo ella adoptada. Era difícil... El temor a no hacerlo bien y la responsabilidad de velar por otra persona. Dos personas si contaba a la pelirroja.

Esa tarde quien llamaba a la puerta fue su casera. Quien le informó que su padre se había caído en las escaleras del edificio. Salió disparada y olvidó todo. Kuro aún no había llegado de la escuela, pero creía que Ayaka lo podría vigilar, estaba muy equivocada... Esa chica había asustado a Kuro antes de marcharse a quien sabe dónde. Para cuando había resuelto todo, regresó muy entrada la noche, recibiendo una cena sobre la mesa.

La calentó y comprobó que la pelirroja no estaba en casa, pero Kuro dormía profundamente. Trató de llamarla, pero no hubo contestación...No podría ir a la policía y denunciar su desaparición. Ayaka había fingido su propia muerte y lo hacía imposible.

De camino a la escuela de Kuro, se dio cuenta que las cosa no estaban tan mal y que tal vez... "¿Quieres que ter recoja después de clases?"

"¡S-Si!" Tomaría algo de tiempo para que todo regresará a la normalidad.

"De acuerdo, pequeño adulto. Te esperaré junto a la entrada." Un saludo de manos después, Kuro se alejó corriendo.

No podía lamentar eso. No lamentaba ver al niño corriendo a clases... No lo hacía.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Si busca ese tipo de información, este programa debería ser el más adecuado..." El abuelo Jii, mejor conocido como el socio en el crimen con Kaito kid, explicaba tranquilamente ciertas cosas de sus artefactos a la niña. No regalaría los secretos de un mago, pero su joven maestro le había asegurado que la niña no los traicionaría o lo usaría en su contra. Otra buena razón, ella era prácticamente la hija de Agasa Hiroshi. El buen amigo del mayor y creador de la mayoría de herramientas del famoso ladrón de la luna llena "Kaito kid"

O para abreviar, eventualmente lo descubriría.

Convivir con un mago era difícil, pero en gran parte divertido al notar que en realidad no se trataba de un hombre cuarentón. Sino más bien otro adolescente como Kudo Shinichi... Pero este roncaba.

Otro hombre en su vida con este problema...

Lo que le recordaba nuevamente ¿Cómo estaría el profesor?

Desde que se habían reunido con el FBI y los habían separado... Estados unidos y su dichoso programa de protección de testigos. No era totalmente seguro. Hiabara como Sherry había escuchado de como toda persecución acababa cuando ellos entraban al sistema norteamericano.

Quería verlo. "¿Puedo ayudar en algo señorita Haibara?"

"Me temo que hasta para un mago eso sería imposible... Cruza el océano pacifico y mantenerlo a salvo"

Para ese momento, la cena de Haibara estaba fría. Udon recién hechos de un pequeño puesto callejero. Los mejores que había probado a su parecer. Los restaurantes que visitó con el profesor tenían sabores más suaves, pero esto eran particularmente de profundo sabor.

"Estoy convencido que comer podría ayudarte. Si tienes la energía para seguir, luchar y ganarles, el tiempo seguirá corriendo en el reloj del destino. Ni los mas grandes demonios pueden interponerse en el destino de las personas y para mí, pequeña niña, el tuyo no es la infelicidad" Palabras del vendedor de fideos.

"Por cierto... ¿Cómo le está yendo a Kuroba?"

"¿¡Es acaso usted la compañera de clase del joven maestro!?" Kaito tenía a muchas personas que se preocupaban y vaya forma de preguntar por su seguridad. "Estas en lo cierto anciano"

"Señorita Koizumi, el joven maestro se encuentra en perfecto estado."

"Es bueno de escuchar. Puedo sentir como el bajo mundo está preparando algo grande y Kaito puede verse envuelto. Si ninguna estrella se muestra en el cielo, Kaito debe dejar ir lo que sea que esté buscando y busca refugio."

"No debe preocuparse señorita, estamos siendo muy cuidadosos y no haremos nada imprudente"

"Puedo creerte a ti anciano. Pero conozco a ese mago y lo hará de todas formas... Si llega a necesitar ayuda, que me invoque y le daré un par de alas"

"Se lo agradezco señorita."

La comunicación se cortó cuando el hombre empezó a quejarse de una jaqueca. Shiho estaba por decir menos, consternada, acababa de ver... ¿Una posesión?

Los palillos de Shiho cayeron al suelo cuando intento sacarlos de su envoltura.

Ese Kaito Kid tenía a muchas personas extrañas a su alrededor...

Pero ciertamente no podía opinar, ella vivía una vida extremadamente más extraña. Una droga que te hacia rejuvenecer y ser un niño.

"¿Una conocida?" El hambre la devolvió a la realidad que quería ver y un nuevo par de palillos fue tomado de un viejo vaso de barro.

"Podría decirse" El aroma desvaneciéndose los apuró a terminar su cena. "Por cierto, si no es mucha molestia ¿Estará mi buen amigo a salvo?" Parecía que no era la única preocupada. Y pese a no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, imploró a algún ser celestial que permitiera que así fuera.

"Si, creo que él lo estaría sin importar en donde este... Es la persona más lista que conozco"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Muy bien clase, cuando diga sus apellidos... Mejor nombres, esto será mejor para que los conozca" Los niños gritaron en aceptación.

"Ai, Conan, Mitsuhiko, Nami, Genta, Yuki, Yoshi, Riku, Ayumi, ..." Los niños respondieron, pero solo tres de ellos miraban incesantemente los dos pupitres vacíos. Otro día...

Dos plazas de niños ausentes, pero por otro lado... Ya no era necesario contratar a un ayudante para la maestra. Todos lo trabajos que habían hecho eso dos niños permanecían en los cajones de l parte trasera del salón, quizás algún día un familiar vendría a reclamarlos, pero hasta que ese día llegara o el año terminara. Todo estaría igual...

"... Y Kuro" _Casi igual._

* * *

 **Regresé después de un tiempo.**

Encontré trabajó a tiempo completo. Lo intente por unos meses. Falle miserablemente T...T

Creo que tengo una herida emocional por semejante estrés Xd

Mi día era de 8 a 7:35 de la noche. Me llevaba trabajo a casa y luego a dormir. Con seis días a la semana, el séptimo día solo quería morir.

Pero bueno :/

Aprendí bastante y eso cuenta :D

Despaso ayudó a limpiar manhwas para esparcir el anime y los dramas por el mundo. *u*

Y las clases virtuales que acaban conmigo XD (dejan muchas tareas para no bajarnos la pensión*Esos Malditos*)(ง︡'-'︠)ง

Aquí me tienen...

¿Improbabilidad número ?: Conseguir un puesto de encargada de logística sin mandar un cv. Ser despedida caso dos meses y medio después. Sentí lo que pasa en las pelis cuando te vas con tu cajita en manos.

Muchas gracias a todas las estrellas del cielo:(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻


End file.
